In Dusk's Hidden Veil
by CahillA
Summary: Anne's world is thrown upside down after rejecting Roy's proposal. She needs her friends now more than ever. An alternate ending to 'Anne of the Island' and Anne's path after Redmond College.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She had refused him.

Had she really teased him all this time? Had she really toyed with his affections? She had never thought of it that way.

Yet Anne Shirley realised she had not been honest with herself or with Roy Gardner. She had been caught up with the moment. Yes, for two years but it was still a 'moment'. It was not until he was down on bent knee, Anne stopped to visualise exactly what it would be like to married to Roy.

And she could not see it.

She could not see him in her life. Oh, Phil had been right. Anne needed someone who belonged in her life. Someone who would sit by her side on the sofa. Someone who would kneel on the ground next to her while she turned the soil in her garden. Someone who walked around the room with her and blow out each candle before turning towards their shared bedroom.

Anne sighed. She simply could not picture Roy doing any of these things. He was a mirage. A beautiful and tantalising mirage that did not fit in her life after Redmond.

So she had refused him. Nay, that sounds so harsh. She had not refused him like some unwanted leftover. She had released him. She had said no because she knew he deserved someone who would belong in his life too. Anne realised it was not her. And someday, Roy would appreciate this too.

Of course, it was easier thinking all of this now. Hearing Phil say anything similar was merely salt in a fresh wound. That's why Anne had run outside, away from Patty's Place. Away from Phil and her pragmatic analysis.

And of course, that is when it started to rain. Not just a little sprinkle. It was like the sky was crying with Anne, shedding it's heavy raindrops filled with the emotional burden of awakening. With a laugh, Anne realised her beautiful dress would never dry in time to be packed for her trip home. It's not like she ever wanted to wear _this_ dress again; with all of its memories and whispers. It will be forever known as 'The Dress of Rejection' and thus it _should_ be rejected. Cast away, in the same manner of which she was accused of casting him away.

Ugh! Now her ears were ringing. What is with the incessant noise all of a sudden! Anne suddenly felt weary from all of this thinking. She had run away long enough. It was time to go home and face the next day.

Anne lifted her head to cross the road. She did not see the carriage coming down. She did not remember if she checked before stepping out but it did not matter. In fact, after the initial collision, she would remember nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gilbert Blythe stepped onto the ferry. He felt terrible but could not muster the energy to care. Charlie kept sneaking looks at him, trying to determine if Gilbert needed physical support. Moody was a little more aware of what was going on; what their friend needed right now was emotional.

The week before, all three 'Avonlea Boys' had graduated from Redmond College with their Bachelor of Arts. Gilbert had achieved even more, winning the coveted Cooper Prize and paving his path to medical school. This was not a small achievement: it was the culmination of hard work, absolute commitment both academically and socially, and the sacrifice of any semblance of normality for the last year and a half.

What many did not realise is Gilbert had submitted to all of this willing. The Cooper Prize gave him everything he needed to become a doctor. It had also given him everything he had needed to survive the last two years of study. It had given him a distraction… wait, that's not right. It had given him a new focal point, a purpose to keep going. After Anne had refused his proposal, Gilbert had needed something to hold on to, or he would run the risk of falling into the spiralling vortex of blackness. With the onslaught of whispers around campus and the talk of Anne Shirley's imminent engagement to Royal Gardner, Gilbert simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Gilbert, are you sure you are cleared for travel?" Moody was most concerned for his friend. It was easy to see Gilbert had worked himself to the bone with his studies. The question was whether he had enough to pull himself back out up again too.

"Sure, Moody. Just sit me down in a chair and I will finally catch up on the sleep I have sorely missed for the last year." Gilbert resigned himself to the closest chair and sighed as he sat down.

Charlie glanced up at Moody. "I really thought he was better at the ceremony. He looked a little more interested."

Gilbert smirked. Charlie was right. Gilbert _had_ picked up a little; after he had seen Anne carrying his flowers. That's right, _HIS_ flowers. Not Roy's.

And then she had refused him at the dance. Anne refused Gilbert _again_. That's it. It was done. Gilbert slumped in the chair and closed his eyes.

Moody looked down on Gilbert. "I'm going to go and grab you a cup of tea. And you are going to promise me to see Dr Sinclair as soon as we are home in Avonlea. Because without that promise, I'm not sure they will let you on the train."

Gilbert would have laughed at Moody, if he wasn't so enticed by the sleep washing over him. He just needed to go home and hide in his bed for a few days. Hide from all the gossip in Avonlea. Hide from the neighbours.

Just hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Marilla had packed her bags and set for travel to Kingsport as soon as the news hit Green Gables. She had known there was a problem when Anne did not return with her fellow graduates. At first, her absence was explained as a delay. Perhaps she was spending a few weeks in Kingsport to celebrate her engagement to Royal Gardner. Perhaps she had traveled on to Bolingbroke to help Phillipa Gordon with her wedding preparations.

However, Marilla knew Anne would have sent word of either scenario. From Anne, there was nothing.

Instead, there was a letter from Kingsport Hospital. It was brief and to the point, summarising the worse of Anne's injuries and asking for Marilla's urgent attendance.

Marilla had left before anyone in Avonlea would even notice. Rachel Lynde would care for Green Gables and their family. Marilla was needed.

When Marilla arrived, Stella Maynard was waiting at Patty's Place to greet her. Stella was filled with remorse and regret for not doing more for Anne. Marilla spent plenty of time reassuring Stella there was no dishonour between them; she was, in fact, deeply moved for Stella to have stayed behind to care for Anne until Marilla had arrived. For Stella, it was the least she could do. Phillipa had been unable to avoid returning to Bolingbroke for her upcoming wedding. And Priscilla had been called back to family almost immediately. Stella was able to stay behind, thanks to Aunt Jims convincing her family it was the only thing to do.

Unfortunately, Stella could stay no longer. With the promise of returning if Anne's condition was unchanged within a month, Stella and Aunt Jims bid Marilla farewell.

Before they left, Stella attended with Marilla to the hospital. She was there to hold Marilla while they both saw the extent of Anne's injuries. Stella had visited often enough to start noticing slight improvements but for Marilla, there was only shock and dismay! No, this could not be her girl lying on the bed! This could not be her Anne broken and bruised with bandages and casts holding her waif body together! The attending medical staff were kind with their time as they allowed Marilla to grieve a little before they talked through Anne's condition.

Every day, Marilla came to the hospital to watch over Anne. And every night, she reluctantly left with the promise from the nurses to contact her if there was any change. This continued for two weeks before Marilla realised it could not go on forever.

"Doctor, how long does a patient usually live … like… this?"

The attending doctor was impressed. Usually, families did not consider this question, and it was left to the doctors to sensitively raise the issue.

"Well, Miss Cuthbert. We are in a unique situation here. Miss Shirley's injuries are extensive and definitely vulnerable to further damage if we were to move her. I understand you want to bring her home to … Avonlea, was it? But it would be unrealistic to consider her surviving the ferry crossing, let alone the train ride home." The doctor winced a little as he saw Miss Cuthbert's crestfallen face. At least he had started with the bad news first.

"The good news is, her injuries are slowly healing. Her body obviously knows something we do not. It is giving her the best opportunity to rest and heal, with our role to be simply support. We have repaired her internal injuries and checked for any long-term consequences. We have reset her broken bones and bandaged the grazes and damage to her skin. Now, all we can do is wait for the injuries to heal and her body to be ready to wake up. There is nothing we can do to hurry that along, and in all honesty-it is best not to hurry that along."

Marilla understood all the doctor was telling her. She had seen herself how much difference a week could make. But still, Anne's progress was slow. Marilla needed to be pragmatic.

"How much will this cost us?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Again, we are in a unique situation. This hospital is part of the Redmond College Medical School. With your permission, we would like to keep Miss Shirley here and allow our entire medical staff to study her circumstances. This would include our medical students and our distinguished professors, specialists in fields like this."

Marilla's head jerked up with disdain. "You want to keep her as some kind of case study here?"

"No, Miss Cuthbert. We want to offer the opportunity for everyone to consider her situation and bring all of these brilliant minds together to find a solution. In doing so, we can help Miss Shirley heal faster and due to the benefit of study, we can also provide a lower cost for the hospital services."

Marilla could only nod at this. Inside, her heart was breaking. There was little she could do personally for Anne; Marilla was neither medically trained nor physically able to manage the workload, though she would do everything and anything to help her girl. As much as she hated the idea of leaving Anne in the care of the hospital, it really did sound like the best option. It felt like a betrayal of her duties, of her love for Anne.

As she looked up at the doctor, Marilla noticed a young man walking towards them. A tall man, well-dressed and with a sense of purpose and importance about him.

"Excuse me, Miss Cuthbert. May I interrupt your discussion with the good doctor? I have a proposal for you both."

The doctor turned to see who had spoken. "And who would you be?"

"I am Royal Gardner. Miss Shirley's fiancee."


	4. Chapter 4

_Anne is in a castle. It looks … Spanish? Or maybe it is what she *thinks* a Spanish castle would look like. Mainly because it looks so familiar. Or … maybe it's because she has been here so long? It does feel like she has been here a long time._

 _Anne has been wandering around the castle for days… weeks? She's not really sure. All she knows is that the castle is huge! There are so many rooms, so many doors! And yet, every time she opens a door, there is no-one there. For a huge Spanish castle, it seems devoid of people. Should there at least be a Spaniard or two?_

 _She thinks there might have been a nurse… She remembers a voice, a presence. But they are gone now. Anne looks around for the Nurse. Surely the Nurse wouldn't abandon her. The Nurse never abandoned Juliet…_

 _And then **he** is there. A prince. A very dashing prince, in finery and detail and glorious beauty. A handsome prince! He has come to live with her in the castle! Anne rejoices! _

_… But…_

 _He is not there to take her home. No, he tells her there is a dragon outside the castle. A fearsome and powerful dragon, who wishes to consume her. The prince promises to lock the gates and keep her safe but she remains alone until he can find a way to defeat the dragon and prevent it from ever consuming her and all her fair beauty._

 _Anne is … disappointed. This isn't how her dream prince would be. However, she understands. The dragon is more than he can handle right now. And she can wait for him. Her prince. She will wait. And until then, she will continue to explore the castle and its grounds within the walls…_

* * *

It's all too much for Marilla. The usually composed and restrained woman cannot hold back the gasp. She knows who Roy Gardner is. She had read the letters from Anne, talking of his eyes and his poetry and his sophistication.

Anne's letters had not mentioned his proposal.

And where had he been for the last few weeks? Marilla had been here. Stella had been here. Anne's dearest friends had at least sent letters seeking updates.

"I know what you must be thinking, Miss Cuthbert. And yes, I have been absent. I have been traveling with my mother, finalising details before I rejoined with Anne in Avonlea to share the news with you." Roy pulled up a seat next to Marilla and the Doctor, sitting with his back to Anne. Marilla noted this too. Perhaps her injuries pain him if he loves her.

 _The Lord knows they are slowly killing me_.

"Well, Mr. Gardner. Anne had not shared any news of your engagement with me. The only news I received was from the Hospital and her closest friends, awaiting word of her health. Forgive me if I appear presumptuous but surely someone as close as her fiance would have been the first to learn of her accident?"

"I understand how this looks. I have only learned of sweet Anne's condition this morning, upon my return from overseas. I came here as soon as I heard. And most importantly, I am here now. I take my duties as fiance very seriously. I will do everything within my sizeable power to care for Anne and nurse her back to health. To nurse her back to the woman she is destined to be, by my side as Mrs. Royal Gardner."

Marilla smiled at Roy but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Now, Miss Cuthbert. I know you are fretful about your return to Avonlea but I want to reassure you, Anne will be taken care of here. I will attend to all of her costs and needs. Anne, and her health, will want for nothing."

"That is very generous, Mr. Gardner, but Anne is still my charge…"

Roy raised his hand to interrupt. "No, I must insist. I am invested in Anne's future. Our future. This is the least I can do. And I'm sure the Doctor will appreciate having someone on hand to manage all the finer details since you need to return home. Am I right, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked stunned to be included in the conversation again. "Uh, yes indeed, Mr. Gardner."

"Excellent. Then it is all taken care of. Is there anything further you need, Miss Cuthbert? Would you like me to arrange a carriage? I would imagine you have plenty to pack before returning home."

Marilla was unsure exactly how this all happened. Normally, Marilla is the one in control. Marilla is the steadfast one managing the situation. And yet somehow, it felt like Roy had picked her up and figuratively placed her in another room. She couldn't quite explain it … but something wasn't sitting right.

"Thank you, Mr. Gardner, but I can manage my requirements myself." Marilla turned to the Doctor. "Thank you for all you have done so far. Please make sure I am updated with every detail, no matter how small. Anne Shirley is the world to me."

With that, Marilla stood up and walked around to the side of Anne's bed. She reached over to gently take Anne's left hand and kiss her on the forehead. Marilla paused to whisper something in Anne's ear; words for Anne alone. Roy could not hear the words but he did notice the maternal caress Marilla gave Anne's hand, especially over the naked ring finger.

Marilla stood to her full height and looked Roy directly in the eye. "It is time I journey home, to finalise some details. I will return as soon as I can. And Mr. Gardner, I will be monitoring Anne's progress from both near and far. Good day."

It was a sad, solemn walk as Marilla left the hospital empty handed. She wanted nothing more than to take Anne home to Green Gables. That was not to happen today, nor anytime soon. The sense of helplessness weighed on Marilla, like a heavy shroud holding down the burden of guilt she already carried.

Yet Marilla was not one to wallow. She may not be able to fix this situation immediately but there was plenty of work ahead of her. Starting with Roy Gardner and some well-worded letters to close friends who knew nothing of this … engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Every morning, Anne wakes to a clear blue sky. There are so many bedrooms, she has slept in a different bed every night! She quietly laughs to herself as she thinks of a younger Anne who always dreamed of staying in The Guest Room. Now, she had stayed in more than a dozen, each with its own style of bed, drapery, and wardrobes-filled with_ _beautiful and elaborate clothes. Such finery is clearly meant for great entertaining and exquisite affairs… and yet the only guest she has entertained is the Prince; even his visits are somewhat short._

 _Amongst all the ruffles and lace, Anne often finds a piece or two of simple house clothing. Nothing fancy, just smooth poplin skirts and some plain white blouses (with a slight puff sleeve, which is nice). Anne recalls yesterday how the Prince had seemed disappointed not to see her in one of the fancy dresses. "You would look so lovely and presentable in some midnight blue." She had found a lovely ball gown in the exact_ colour _he mentioned, only yesterday. Maybe she should wear it for him? But here she is, wearing the apple-green skirt again. It feels comfortable and allows her the freedom to move around the castle. Anne notes she can always wear the formal gown another day._

 _After yet another amazing spread for breakfast (there is simply too much food here for one person…), Anne takes off on an adventure. It is like a game for her now. Anne is sure this is **her** castle, so she has an idea of what rooms are still to be discovered. Perhaps today she will find the kitchen and finally make some plum puffs (a craving yet to be noted by the mysterious dining room fairies). Or perhaps she will find the door to a garden with a tree for her to climb. Oh, wouldn't that be divine_!

 _Anne turns down a wide corridor with tapestries lining the walls. She recognises some of the stories told by the woven artwork. This one is the 'Lady of Shalott'; Anne knows it very well. Just look at the gold strands used for Elaine's hair! The next is the 'Highwayman', upon his faithful steed. Anne feels a short but pleasant shiver as she gazes on his masked face. How dark and mysterious he is, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

 _At the end of the corridor are a pair of large oak doors. Anne is suddenly filled with anticipation for the room hidden behind them. Could it be? … The doors creak open and Anne steps into the most glorious library she has ever imagined!_

 _Anne isn't sure where to look first. The room extends beyond her initial sight, with hidden alcoves off each side. On one side, the wall stretches high into the ceiling, easily three levels above her. There are at five… no, six spiral staircases up to each level. Bookshelves line every wall in the same warm dark oak as the entry doors and ladders attached to the shelves. There must be seven or eight shelves on each level! Anne has never seen so many shelves! Not even the library on Redmond had contained so many books!_

 _On the other side of the library, are long thin panels of stained glass, as clean and as bright as the day they were first made. Natural light falls through the glass, casting rainbows of colour on the floor. Clear glass at the very top allows enough sunlight into the room to brighten the furthest corners. Each panel shows an image that speaks to Anne's heart; a beautiful tree dressed in draping white blossoms along its wide open branches; a white house with green gables, set back on a simple property; an apple tree, hidden in a secret grove with wild fruit growing on its highest branches._

 _It is perfect! Absolutely perfect, in every detail! Anne starts to spin and dance and laugh! Oh, she could be lost in here for days and not mind at all! "Isn't it wonderful?" she said. And then she realises, there was no one to say it to. Anne stops and is saddened for a moment. This discovery deserves to be shared with someone. Anne's brow creases a little as she considers the Prince. No, the Prince didn't seem like he would appreciate the beauty of the library, although she was sure he would appreciate some of the books within._

 _Anne sighs. Well, until they sort out this dragon, she may as well make herself comfortable. On a nearby table, lies a solitary book with the words 'Pride and Prejudice' embroidered across the cover. Anne picks it up and walks over to the stained glass apple tree. She makes herself comfortable on the box seat and commits to passing the time with some 'old friends'._

* * *

Marilla hated walking away from the Hospital like this. She had already made plans to return home and reassess the situation with Rachel back at Green Gables. However, the timing was unfortunate. Despite all the intent otherwise, her departure now allowed Mr. Gardner to assume she was conceding to his expectations. It left her feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"Miss Cuthbert! Miss Cuthbert! Please wait!" Marilla turned to see a young woman close to Anne's age running along the path. Her brown hair was bobbing under a big blue hat as she moved faster than one could ever expect in such a fashionable dress.

"Miss Cuthbert, I am so happy to have caught you. Miss Patty told me you were leaving for Avonlea today. I was worried I would have to chase you all the way down to the station. My name is Phillipa Blake, nee Gordon. I am a friend of Anne Shirley. A dear, close friend. "

Marilla melted a little at these words. She recalled Anne's letters filled with details of Miss Gordon and their adventures at Redmond College. Indeed, Anne had intended to participate in the wedding of the now Mrs. Blake. Perhaps Phillipa could help sort this mess out.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Blake. I do know you from Anne's letters. Congratulations on your recent wedding."

"Thank you, Miss Cuthbert. We had planned a longer honeymoon but I really wanted to return to Kingsport as quickly as possible to check on Anne. Is there any improvement?" Phillipa's big brown eyes glistened with hope for good news.

Marilla did not like being the one to disappoint. "No. Her physical injuries are healing well but she has not moved nor woken. The doctor feels she has a long road ahead of her and recommends keeping her here for observation."

"I am so sorry to hear that, Miss Cuthbert. I know you want to take her home but if the doctors think being here will help, then we can only follow their advice and hope for the best. If it is any comfort, my husband and I live nearby. You are always welcome to stay with us and I promise to visit her every day until you return."

"Thank you, Mrs. Blake. That does comfort me a great deal. In the meantime, her fiance is attending to her and keeping communication with the hospital. I expect regular updates from them both."

"Fiance? Surely Gilbert didn't move that quickly? I never thought he would be _that_ presumptive but I am glad he is back at the medical school..."

Marilla was taken aback by Phillipa's statement. "Gilbert? You mean Gilbert Blythe? Whatever makes you think he is Anne's fiance? I was just inside talking with Mr Royal Gardner, who announced his engagement to Anne."

Now it was Phillipa's turn to be stunned. "Roy? No, Anne refused him just before the accident. I must confess, Anne and I had an argument about her refusal. After being with Roy for the last two years, their engagement was all but announced. And yet, Anne refused him. And well, after her earlier refusal of Gilbert, I was frustrated with her ... flippant behaviour."

All of Marilla's attention was suddenly focused directly on Phil. Unlike many Avonlea youth, Phil had never before experienced the intense gaze of Miss Cuthbert. All at once, she felt a desperate need to confess her sins, give her worldly goods, and beg for forgiveness. And Phil had done nothing wrong. Imagine if she _had_?

"Mrs. Blake. I do believe you and I have a very necessary conversation awaiting us. My train does not leave for a few hours. Is there a teahouse nearby where we can compare notes?" At this point, all Phillipa could do was nod and lead the way.

* * *

 _ **I'm not sure exactly how to add notes to the document so this will have to do.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left comments and reviews-This is only my second ever attempt at fan-fiction and I am learning a lot as I go along. I have an outline for the entire story, with character developments and highlights to mention, although I am updating the outline far more than I anticipated!**_

 _ **Initially, I started with shorter chapters but I am finding as the story develops, there are greater details I want to add. Your feedback and support have contributed to this, so thank you again. The chapters are extending and we are going to learn more about the independence of Anne in her 'castle' along with the support of her loved ones in real life.**_

 _ **Please do not be afraid to leave constructive criticism of any sort. I am enjoying the pleasure of writing fanfiction (compared to my previous research papers) and I look forward to learning from all of you. I love how you have all picked up on the little touches of familiarity and subtle messages. Please remember to point out my errors as well!**_

 _ **Until then, enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Gilbert wasn't sure if he was really awake or not. To be absolutely frank, he didn't care. It still hurt either way. Not just the opening of eyes and breathing of lungs but the whole… existing._

 _Damn it, Moody was right. He was sick. In fact, on a scale of one to ten, Gilbert Blythe was indeed a "My Mother Would Kill Me If I Didn't Already Look Dead". He's not sure what number that would be but it sounds pretty high._

 _His biggest problem was not so much the fever but the lack of will to fight it off. Fighting any illness takes energy. You either eat and create the energy, or you care enough to just give the energy. Gilbert could neither eat nor care._

 _Every now and then he heard his mother muttering about 'that girl'. Gilbert wanted desperately to tell his mother this was not about 'that girl'. Communicable diseases don't work like that. It's not like she should now be crowned "Typhoid Anne" or something akin._

 _No, the disease was his own fault. One of the students he tutored to help him with money towards the end of the school year. Despite all of his professors praising his results, he was never fully certain of the Cooper Prize. He needed the money and he wanted to help another student. It was his own fault to have such a run-down immune system. And the added dose of self-loathing was the cherry on top._

 _It wasn't because she rejected him. Of course that hurt. Gilbert was more upset about what he had created afterward. He truly missed Anne's friendship. After claiming her friendship was no longer enough, Gilbert realised way too late how important it was. It was the foundation to everything. Their friendship was the most respectful thing he could ever have with her._

 _And right now, his friends were all he had._

* * *

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, Mrs. Blake, but Anne _refused_ Mr. Gardner because she did not feel like he belongs in her life, nor she belongs in his?"

"That's correct, Miss Cuthbert. And please, call me Phil. I feel like you are family, and to be quite honest, I'm not yet accustomed to this whole "Mrs. Blake" thing. I keep expecting someone from the congregation to jump out from behind the table." Phil sipped from her tea and smiled gently to Marilla.

"I appreciate the sentiment. And surely Mr. Gardner was disappointed in Anne's response?"

"Yes, indeed. I have since spoken to his sister, Dorothy. Apparently, Roy had expressed concerns about Anne's fantasy to continue writing. He had already planned a holiday for them in Europe, with his mother, to show Anne all the ways of being a Gardner."

Marilla almost choked on her scone. Anne would have hated that. "So why is he so adamant about having her now? Would it not be easier to cut his losses and leave her to her own situation?"

Phil paused to consider. "Miss Cuthbert, I don't _think_ Roy has any bad intention here. He sincerely believes he loves Anne, so of course, he thinks he can come in and save her. Maybe in doing so, he can convince her to love him and return to this life. If anything, he may hope when she awakens, he can help rebuild her life… and possibly in the way _he_ wants it to be. He is not a bad person by nature. But he is a weak person with no creativity or imagination. I don't believe he wants to hurt Anne… However, his idea of helping is … well…"

"It's controlling." Marilla finished Phil's sentence for her, with a clipped tone. "It's controlling and it is far more dangerous than anything else. As Anne's friend, you know how she needs freedom. She is a spirit of nature. Tie her down to anything against her will and she breaks. I thought Gilbert of all people had known this." Marilla shook her head in dismay.

"Gilbert realised it too late. He was always so very supportive of Anne in everything. He simply panicked when he noticed other gentleman seeing the same beauty he had always seen. And you're right. He tried to tie her to him, even slightly. And it broke their friendship. Is he still returning to medical school? Perhaps he can help Anne?"

Marilla shook her head again. "I have not heard of the Blythe's since I arrived here. My friend, Mrs. Lynde, is usually up to date with all the news in our village but it has been quiet at the Blythe farm. If Gilbert is willing, perhaps he can watch over Anne for us. When she wakes, they could rekindle their friendship and give her something stable upon which to grow again. If nothing more, it will at least keep Mr. Gardner in line until we can establish Anne's choice in the manner. However, all of this would depend on Gilbert, of course."

Phil's eyes began to glisten again. She was so moved by the practical nature of Marilla Cuthbert. It was clear Anne had greatly benefited from Marilla's strength and determination. "Oh, Miss Cuthbert! I am so sorry! If I had not yelled at Anne that evening, she would not have been wandering around town and … and… the carriage and the horse…"

Reaching her hand across the table, Marilla offered both comfort and forgiveness to the guilt-ridden Phil. "Now, don't be ridiculous. This is of no fault to you. We have already established Anne needs her freedom. I can only gather you were telling her things she was already trying to figure out. Now we just need to manage it from here. Come and walk me to the station. It's time for me to head back to Avonlea."

A few days later, Marilla arrived at Carmody station, greeted by Davy with the buggy. As Marilla climbed to her seat, she noticed Davy's eyes. "Good grief, child. Have you been crying? I didn't realise you held such dread for my return."

Davy snorted. He had missed Marilla's dry sense of humour. "No, Marilla. I have missed Anne. I kind of hoped she would be well enough to travel with you. It was just another disappointment I didn't want today. That's why Rachel sent me to pick you up. No-one else is really available."

"Well, yes. I had wondered why you were manning the buggy on your own. I presume Martin was busy on the farm? Were neither of the Blythe's available to assist? Either way, you seem to have done a good job in collecting me, so all's well in the end."

Davy looked up at Marilla with surprise. "Did Rachel not tell you? The Blythe's can't help right now. Gilbert's dying. We're just hoping Mr. Blythe doesn't come down sick as well."

Marilla's heart skipped for a beat. When would all of this misery ever stop? Her head turned slowly towards Davy. "Davy, I have just had a very long month with more complicated story-telling than any of Anne's beloved books. I cannot, I repeat _cannot_ handle any more storytelling today. So you tell me the truth right now. No exaggerations. What is wrong with Gilbert Blythe?"

The buggy slowed to a stop on the side of the road. Davy took a deep breath and told Marilla all he knew. How Gilbert had been sick from the day he arrived home. How the doctor had been called the next day. How the whole family had been quarantined. How no-one knew what was going on because the Blythe's weren't talking to nobody! How Rachel had come down sick with a cold, so Davy had picked up Dr. Sinclair. How the good doctor told them it was just a cold but Rachel was house-bound for a week to make sure. How the doctor told them to keep away from the Blythe's because Gilbert had Typhoid. How no-one in Avonlea knew what was going on with either Anne or Gilbert. How Dora had been baking every day to cope with the stress but never remembered to add any spice to anything.

By the time he had finished sharing his updates, poor Davy was an emotional mess. Apparently, this was all new to Marilla because Rachel had not told her anything. If Rachel wasn't sharing the bad news with Marilla, how bad was the situation with Anne? Davy now realised things had been even worse than he thought. He started the horse back on the road while Marilla took a few minutes to understand all that was said.

As they passed by the Blythe homestead, Marilla looked for signs of life. Except for the thin wisp of smoke coming from the chimney, one could assume the residents were away. There were no animals near the house, and the farm itself was looking a little neglected. Things must be serious for John to not be attending the farm. Now was not the time to call on Gilbert for help.

"Davy, there is plenty we need to discuss tonight as a family but as soon as we are home at Green Gables, I want you to run over to the Blythes and offer to help out on the farm. If you stay out on the land, you'll be safe from the fever but I can almost guarantee Mr. Blythe is not thinking of the extra work that needs to be done."

With a silent nod, Davy agreed with Marilla. There was a foreboding feeling in his stomach but boy, was he glad to have Marilla back at the helm again


	7. Chapter 7

_The Prince was back today. They had a lovely breakfast together, with eggs and toast and jam. It was all very pleasant and a little decadent. Anne had ensured she had a small taste of everything on offer but the only second serving she indulged was for the apple preserve. It was so sweet with just a hint of spice to warm the heart. Much better than the delicate queen cakes the Prince kept offering her. They were very… vanilla._

 _The Prince announced he was there to spend the day with Anne, at her leisure. Anne was very excited to have some substantial company. However, the only place she thought might interest the Prince was The Library. "Perhaps we could take it in turns suggesting our favourite locations within the castle?" Anne hoped this might encourage the Prince to show her the garden. Or at least she **thought** there must be a garden. Where else would the delicious apple preserves come from?_

 _The library was an excellent choice to start with. The Prince was most eager to share his favourite books; predominantly Shakespeare, Tennyson, and Lord Byron. Anne happily listened to the Prince recite selected sonnets; he really did have a lovely voice. It helped to pass the time nicely until Anne realised they were only 'passing time' and no longer exploring further into the castle._

" _Forgive me, young Prince, but perhaps we could venture forth and find the castle's secret garden? I'm sure it must be lovely to provide such delicious treats as those we enjoyed this morning." Anne hoped her voice sounded more wistful than whining._

" _Of course, my dear. Oh, but look at the time. I must leave to attend to the dragon. For I must defeat the fiery dragon if you are ever to leave this place and join me outside." The Prince stood up and brushed off his legs. "I also expect the garden to be lovely but we will leave it for next time. Why don't you stay in here and read some more Shakespeare?" Without any further discussion, the Prince gave a short bow to Anne and then walked out of the library. It was a rather sudden and definite response to what Anne thought was a very simple request._

" _Fine, then. I will find this garden on my own. Even if it takes me all day and night!" Anne stormed over to the stained glass windows and tried to peer outside, looking for any clues for a garden. Unfortunately, she could not see much at all except for what looked like open plains. It seemed the library was located on the outer edge of the castle. Anne took her bearings and walked out of the library, searching for hallways or doors leading away from the stained glass windows._

 _After what felt like ages, Anne found a hallway with two doors. More surprising was the woman sitting between the two doors; a young woman who was attempting to sew a skirt. Or was it a dress? It looked like it had a sleeve in the weirdest of places. Anne was so stunned to see another person in her castle, she did not hear the woman speak._

" _I said, deary, where do you want to go?"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry," said Anne. "I didn't hear you at first. I am looking for the gardens. Do either of these doors lead to the gardens?"_

 _The woman looked at one door and then the other. "Yes, one will take you to the garden. And the other will take you back to the library. The Prince asked you to wait in the library, didn't he? Maybe he wants to explore the garden with you? Did you want to wait for him?"_

 _Back to the library? The Prince wanted her to stay in the library but Anne really wanted to explore the garden. It would be proper to wait as requested but Anne felt like she had waited long enough. Oh, what should she do?_

 _The woman spoke up, as she returned to her sewing. "It's a hard decision, isn't it? On one hand, the Prince is lovely and you know he is waiting for you back there. And yet, there is the garden. If it were me, I don't know how I would choose! Perhaps I could spin around with my eyes closed, then stop and see which door I was facing first! Or perhaps I could turn my back to the doors and throw my hair pin over my shoulder, then choose the door closest to the pin. I am really the worst person to ask for advice on this. I mean, look at this. I can't even decide to sew a skirt or a dress. Who knows what it is now?"_

" _Do I have to choose where I want to go before you tell me which door?", asked Anne with a thoughtful voice._

" _What a peculiar question! But very smart. All I can say is, you need to choose_ _ **what**_ _you want before you choose the door." The woman was now winking in a most indignant manner, causing Anne to laugh._

" _Oh, please tell me I will see you around the castle again, no matter which door I go through."_

 _The woman smiled at Anne with warmth and love. "Yes, Queen Anne. I will be here. Do you think you can cast me off so easily? I may appear frivolous by nature but you, my dear, are a kindred spirit. You will see me again." The woman nodded to Anne, giving her the confidence to choose a door._

 _Anne looked at the doors again. They were almost identical in size, shape, and colour. The only difference was in the handle; the one on the left had a big bright shiny brass handle, the other had a handle which was smaller and looked dull from regular use. Anne smiled and chose the door on the right._

* * *

As instructed, Davy headed down to the Blythe homestead. He knocked tentatively on the door, unsure as to whether he really wanted anyone to answer.

Mr. John Blythe opened the door and was surprised to see young Davy standing there. Davy looked almost as tired as John felt, which did not sit well on a boy of only 13-years or so.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Blythe. Marilla suggested I come to visit and offer my help with your farm. We heard...uh, we heard Gilbert was not well and noticed you were missing ... well, missing Gilbert's help. I know I'm young, Mr. Blythe, but I can do his work around the farm. I don't have to come anywhere near the house if you don't want but I'm a quick learner and strong too."

John looked the kid up and down. He knew Davy had been helping Marilla and Mr. Barry around the farms of late. And the kid was right; the Blythes could definitely do with some help. "Davy, that's mighty fine of you to offer. As long as Miss Cuthbert can spare you from Green Gables, then we would definitely appreciate your help. You tell Miss Cuthbert thank you from me, and I'll see you in the morning straight after breakfast."

Davy looked up into John's face with a look of gratitude that blew him away. Now, why would Davy _need_ to help the Blythe's almost as much the Blythe's needed his help? Perhaps it was time for John to pay a visit on Green Gables and see how things were faring.

With a quick nod, Davy took off back to Green Gables. He had felt so helpless regarding Anne and her accident. If he could help out Gilbert's family, maybe it would balance out and help Anne too.

The next day, Davy arrived at the Blythe's farm bright and early. John decided to start him on some easy tasks, like cleaning out the barn. Once Davy was fairly established in the work, John took off to Green Gables to visit Marilla. Helen would watch over Gilbert.

As John approached the house, he noticed how quiet it was. Thinking back, Green Gables had been quiet all summer. Almost as quiet as his own house. Normally, there would be a flurry of action with Anne around.

Marilla had watched John walking up to the house. She came out to the kitchen door to greet him. "Don't tell me Davy has already caused trouble?"

John smirked. "No, Marilla. In fact, I was coming up here to say thank you. It was a mighty generous offer you made. And him too. It's well appreciated." John sat down on the bench seat next to the door. "So you know about Gilbert?"

Marilla sat down next to John and sighed. "Yes, Davy told me when I came home yesterday. I'm so sorry, John. How is he faring?"

"Not well, Marilla. Not well. He just can't break this fever! … Wait, Davy only told you yesterday? Gilbert has been fighting this fever for a month! It's the longest fight the doc has ever seen! Where have you been to only hear it yesterday?"

Marilla looked down at her hands. They hadn't told anyone about Anne, and Marilla was a little reluctant to mention it to John now. She wasn't sure exactly where she should with John but there was unspoken respect between them, that had grown beyond their historic feud.

Marilla straightened her back and gazed out over the farm. "I was in Kingsport. Visiting Anne. Well, no. That's not entirely true. I was attending to Anne. She was in an accident just before she was due to come home. A very bad accident. She's still there now, lying in the hospital, all broken and bruised. And she still hasn't woken up yet." Marilla could not look at John, for fear that if she did, her last bit of strength would dissolve and she would break down in front of him.

If she had looked at him, she would have seen a flash of shock followed by the overwhelming look of sympathy and concern. Here was a man who understood how she felt. Both Marilla and John were held in emotional limbo; each of them not yet grieving a child but unable to find any hope for recovery. John reached out for one of Marilla's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. She understood it was his way of saying, _I'm here with you_. It was surprisingly reassuring and she was able to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry, Marilla. We had no idea. We have been so caught up in our own affairs with Gilbert…"

"No, John. This was us. As soon as I received word from the hospital, I was on the next train before anyone knew. I'm just lucky Rachel was here to hold the fort. I'm just sorry we weren't able to offer you and Helen any help…"

"Don't be silly! I think we are both overwhelmed with our own battles." Marilla and John shared a small smile of this comment. The idea of them on similar paths but different sides of the fence felt like old times.

John sighed. "Well, that explains why Anne hasn't been to visit. Not that really anyone has been to visit but we did hope for something from Anne once she had heard."

Marilla snapped her head towards John. "You didn't think Anne was snubbing him during his hour of need, did you? After all they have been through together, even after this… this disagreement, Anne is better than that. Gilbert means more than that to her. If she were awake right now, I don't think even a broken pelvis would stop her from seeing to Gilbert."

"Well, to be completely frank with you Marilla, I didn't know what to think. It's not like either of them came with instructions." John then sat up straight with a realisation. "What do I do now? Gilbert has moments where he is awake, though more often he is racked with delusions. Either way, he has been asking for her. A little less each day but still he has asked. Do I tell him the truth? I mean, up until now, I have told him the truth-that I haven't seen her and I don't know where she is. Would telling him this break him? Would it inspire him? Good Lord, I … I don't know what to do!"

Her heart broke to see John so vulnerable. "I don't know. If it were me, I think I would tell Anne. I wouldn't want her thinking Gilbert didn't care for their friendship. But only you can tell if the time is right. I wouldn't want to tell him during an episode."

John stood up and put his hat on. "You're right. If the opportunity arises. If he asks for her, I'll tell him. Thank you, Marilla. I better be heading back now. I'll make sure to send Davy home before he tires out. I'm guessing he needed some physical work to take his mind off Anne?"

Marilla nodded at John's observation. Everything made a little more sense now they had talked.

"Well, thank you again. I promise to keep you updated on how it works out." With that, John tipped his hat and headed off for his home.

"John." He turned back to Marilla. "Thank you. And remember to take care of you and Helen as well."

John smiled and nodded with thanks. Then he returned to his path, and the family waiting for him.

That night, Gilbert's fever finally broke. During the height of the fever, Gilbert had screamed Anne's name, with the words "I'm sorry!" and "Never again!". John didn't have the opportunity to tell him about Anne's accident. In the morning when Gilbert woke, he did not ask about Anne.

Gilbert never asked about Anne for the remainder of the summer.

* * *

 **Thanks again for the amazing support and reviews.**

 **First and foremost, I feel the urge to apologise to elizasky - her very first comment was a compliment on the succinct writing in the early chapters. Unfortunately, this chapter is anything but succinct. The hardest lesson I am learning from writing fanfiction is PATIENCE. I really want to jump ahead but I know there are steps that need to be taken first. My usual eagerness is deseperate to rush ahead and tell the good parts, but I also realise I need to slow down a little. How do you find the balance?! Certain characters are in my head, desperate to share their part BEFORE I move on to the next. I know where we are going and the last few chapters are important in the lead-up, so please bear with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is embarrassing - I just realised I had completely missed publishing a chapter!**

 ** _If you have been following along during October/November 2018, please re-read Chapters 7, 8, and then on to 9 and 10. It should make a bit more sense now._**

* * *

 _Anne found the garden. She finally found the garden! And it was beautiful!_

 _It was the first time Anne had been outside and it was glorious. She closed her eyes and took a breath._

 _That. Felt. BRILLIANT!_

 _Anne opened her eyes and drank in the sight before her. There were some raised flower beds, with herbs and vegetables. There was a chicken coup over to the right. And just beyond the small water tank, Anne could see some trees! Yes! Trees!_

 _She barely noticed the flowers edging the garden beds as she bee-lined for the trees. It had been way too long since she had touched the smooth trunk of a tree. "Hello, my friend." The stained glass windows in the library were nice but still, they failed to compare to the real thing._

 _She stood there for a long time, staring at the tree. And then she realised. There was no-one else here. No-one to stop her from climbing the tree. A smile broke across Anne's face. She unbuttoned her boots and kicked them off the side. She unrolled her stockings and carefully placed them on the ground next to the tree. Finally, she jumped and grabbed the lowest branch, landing her feet on the trunk and shuffling up to a sloth-like position on the branch. Anne realised she was puffing a bit more than she remembered doing in the past. "I am out of practice for this sort of thing."_

 _There was a little voice in her head, whispering to her. 'Maybe that's because you shouldn't be doing this sort of thing anymore. It's not dignified and it certainly isn't the behaviour of a young lady.'_

 _Anne almost let go of the branch, a conditioned response buried deep into her subconscious. It felt awkward and uncomfortable. It felt like a heavy ghost she had to shake off. With a violent shimmy all over her body, Anne did exactly that. She shook it off. The initial look of fear on her face was quickly replaced with a look of determination. Anne swung her left leg over and next to her right leg. She used her momentum to swing upside down on the tree, her long red hair falling loose and hanging down to the ground. As she built up a little more power, Anne grabbed the trunk and used it to pull herself up to a sitting position. She was pretty sure she had heard the fabric of her skirt tear a little under the friction. And she didn't care._

 _Anne Shirley belonged in this tree._

Good evening, Nurse Foster. How is our Sleeping Beauty today

The nurse looked up from her station and noticed the doctor approaching Anne's bed. "No change today, although we thought we saw her toe move."

"We? Did Prince Charming visit again?"

"No, we haven't seen Mr. Gardner today, doctor. I was referring to her new regular visits from Mrs. Blake. Since Miss Cuthbert left, Mrs. Blake has taken on the routine. She is always here, as soon as the afternoon shift starts. Some days, she reads from letters. Some days, she reads from books. Why, only yesterday, she was reading something about geometry or the like. The poor lass was crying, saying 'well, if this doesn't wake you up to slap me with the book, I suppose I should just let you sleep.'"

The doctor chuckled at the story. "Well, that would be a new approach. I suppose that's where the new blanket came from?", he said, pointing at the colourful addition to Anne's bed. Across her slender legs was a beautiful and vibrant blanket, crocheted with greens and oranges and reds.

"Yes, doctor. Lovely design, I must say. Apparently, it was sent from Prince Edward Island. We were placing it gently over her when we both spotted a quick movement around her toes. It was very quick; we weren't able to repeat it. I checked vitals, steady heart rate, BP 87 over 55, no response to stimuli. I can only suggest it was a freak occurrence but I have noted it on the file and advised the other nurses to monitor."

"You may be right, Nurse Foster, but any movement-even a twitch-is worth noting. Thank you for your excellent work." The doctor went to walk away but stopped and turned back to the nurse. "School starts up again soon. We will be having an influx of new students, eager to learn. Always my favourite time of year, with so many fresh minds to re-train." The nurse laughed at the doctor, who was well known for tormenting the freshman of medical school.

"Did I mention we have a Cooper Prize this year? It took them long enough to find a worthy recipient. I have invited him to join our special project here. Should be interesting to see if he comes up with any new ideas."

Gilbert was slowly recovering from the fever. It was bad enough his body had been ravished by the Fever for four weeks. In such a weakened state, it was almost inevitable he would then come down with pneumonia. He was lucky to not have any further complications. He was rather fond of his gallbladder, thank you. He had every intention of being able to eat his mother's rich cooking once again.

Thinking of his mother broke his heart a little each time. Mum had finally broken under the exhaustion, claiming the pneumonia was her fault because she hadn't kept him warm after the fever. In truth, pneumonia was a common after-illness of Typhoid and if anything, it guaranteed Gilbert more rest. On doctor's orders, Gilbert was to have no visitors. Apparently, it was two months since he had returned home. This turned into three months of bed, parents, and doctor for company. Considering how tired he was, he really couldn't complain. It usually just sent him off to sleep again.

Next to his bed was a stack of mail as thick as a textbook. Next to the mail was a stack of textbooks that arrived in preparation for medical school. The doctor had said if he rested properly, and fattened up a bit, Gilbert would be ready to return to Kingsport with time to spare before school started. No distractions, no upsets. He had two more weeks to pull himself together.

Gilbert sighed. What he wanted was to walk around in the sunshine and gain some fresh air. What he was allowed to do was walk downstairs to the kitchen, spend half an hour catching his breath, and then sit on the bench by the back door. Okay, sleep on the bench by the back door until his dad came in to help him back upstairs again.

The most frustrating part of all was the quiet. It was too quiet. Gilbert's parents were waiting for him to start the conversation but he was mostly silent. They were both concerned he was bottling everything up inside, ignoring everything that didn't relate directly to his health and medical school. His brush with death was still so fresh in their mind, both John and Helen were terrified of starting any conversation that might upset him. Neither would say anything until Gilbert spoke first.

The truth was Gilbert was too tired to talk. His lungs were so weak and his head hurt so much. Each breath felt like he was taking it in through a wet cloth. Every time he felt a cough, he would breathe in for a cough only to irritate the airways further, creating a vicious cycle. And then there were the coughing fits that stabbed him in the ribs so sharply, he would suck in the air too quickly and return to step one. Talking felt like an unnecessary use of air needed for other purposes. Like surviving.

Gilbert looked at the piles again. He had not wanted to touch any of the mail. Between the medical isolation and ignoring the correspondence, life seemed to simply progress. Part of him was curious about life outside his house. He wanted to read about Phil's wedding. He wanted to read about the new programs offered at the medical school. He wanted to hear about Fred and Diana's new baby. All of these things he wanted to know. And yet, he did not touch the mail.

What he did not want to read about was Anne Shirley. It was no surprise he kept thinking of Anne. And he would be lying if he said that didn't hurt. He had made a mistake in proposing to her and especially in giving up on their friendship. He had no expectation of her coming to see him. He had no expectation of Anne even being in Avonlea but she had made it clear she too had given up on the friendship. This saddened him the most. If he could change anything, it would be to save their friendship. Looking at how they both changed over the last two years, Gilbert truly felt they both needed a friend. A good friend. And if he had learned anything from being sick, it was to be grateful for what you can have and not risk it for the greed of more.

John tentatively entered Gilbert's bedroom. Gilbert was still packing a few books into his trunk. As soon as the doctor had cleared him for travel, Gilbert had started packing his bags and preparing for his return to Kingsport.

"Now, take it easy on the young man," the doctor said to John on the side. "His body has taken on significant trauma during the summer. Typhoid is bad enough and his recovery from that was a miracle. Pneumonia can continue to kick him around for a few months. Keep his stress to a minimum. I'm sorry, John, but keep the farm work to a minimum and definitely keep him away from the old bitties around the village. He doesn't need to be thinking about what everyone else is thinking about. Just feed him, pack him, and get him on the ferry."

John remembered his talk with Marilla. He knew he should be telling Gilbert about Anne but he had been waiting for Gilbert to bring up the topic first. Every time he tried to talk about any friends, Gilbert brushed him off. "Dad, I'll catch up with everyone once I'm settled for school. I promise. I'll even read everyone's mail on the ferry… or sleep. Sleep is good too, right?"

John smiled at his son's attempt to charm him. "Son, who do you think you're talking to? A lot's happened during the summer. A lot you need to catch up on before…"

"I know, Dad. I know. I'm… not ready yet. I need to sort out my own stuff first. I'm sure plenty has happened while I was sick. Life goes on. But something in me has changed. And I need to understand that first, okay?" Gilbert raked his hand through his hair with exasperation. He did not want his father breaking the news about Anne, or anyone else. Not right now. Gilbert needed on rebuilding his life before he started to visit the lives of others. Return to Kingsport. Pull his life back together.

"Okay, son. You're a grown man. And it's time I trusted you. If you don't want to listen, that's your choice. You let us know when you want to talk. Promise?"

Gilbert looked up at his father. He smiled with genuine gratitude. John noticed the smile still didn't reach Gilbert's eyes but it was a genuine effort. That alone counted for something.

"Now, I know. You don't want to talk about it. But there is a high chance you can't avoid it. In fact, it's not good to avoid any of it. Just promise me… Just promise you will find a friend. Anyone you know. Moody's heading back to Kingsport for another year, isn't here? And I saw some letters from a Mrs. Blake. Just promise you will ground yourself with them. Okay?"

Gilbert took a breath to sigh and ended up coughing. He still wasn't back to full health just yet. John realised now was not the time to have The Talk but the least he could do was throw out a life preserver.

Once he caught his breath, Gilbert nodded. "I solemnly swear I will find a friend."

Good enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Quick update - I accidently published Chapter 9 without publishing the proper Chapter 8._**

 **If you have been following this story during Oct/Nov 2018, please re-read chapters 7 and 8, before continuing on to chapters 9 and 10. It makes far better sense now.**

* * *

 _The Prince didn't visit as regularly as he used to. In the beginning, he was there every day. Sometimes it was breakfast, sometimes it was dinner. He always joined her for a meal during the day and they talked about … well, nothing really. Any time Anne brought up the dragon or the garden or the unusual absence of any other people in the castle, the Prince merely smiled and said it would all take time. That she should simply adjust to this new lifestyle and enjoy it. Anne didn't even consider mentioning The Woman. As enjoyable as the company was, Anne found herself disconnecting from the conversation and unwilling to reveal too much. It was easy enough to partake in the small talk, and even to listen to the romantic recitals of his favourite literature. However, it was horribly easy to daydream about the adventures awaiting her._

 _Like the gate at the back of the garden. Anne knew it did not lead outside of the castle. But it *did* lead to the bailey and the surrounding laneways of the main building. Anne's main concern was the open area sitting just outside the gate. Would she be in danger of the dragon? Could it see her? Is that why there were no people around the castle, with the dragon picking them off one by one? This fear was enough to stop her from venturing out._

 _At least for a few days. Today was different. Today she had heard something, like a tinkering. A clanking of metal. It was enticing. It was calling her. Today, she was going to venture forth and explore this grand castle._

 _Anne fashioned a sling and filled it with fresh fruit from the garden. This time, she noticed the flowers and picked a few to add to the wide-brimmed straw hat she found in today's wardrobe. She had even found a canteen of water and felt more than prepared. It was the only thing to help to quiet the nerves as she approached the gate._

 _Suddenly, Anne was hit with a thought: What if it was locked? Of course, it would be locked! The Prince was trying to keep her safe in the castle. It's not like he would leave the gates unlocked and allow anyone to just wander in and take her away!_

 _Anne carefully walked up to the gate and lightly touched the handle. Without any resistance, the gate easily swung open. Anne's last excuse crumbled away. She stood there with her mouth as wide open as her eyes. And then she stepped through the gate._

 _To be absolutely honest, there was nothing spectacular about the laneway. Except for the fact it was OUTSIDE. The dark brown soil of the gardens gave way to a light-sandstone gravel, leading out to a courtyard. Just around the corner, Anne could hear the light banging sound. Metal on metal. Anne followed her senses and set a path in that general direction._

 _It was not long before Anne found the source of the noise: A blacksmith. Another person! And for an added treat, Anne found The Woman from The Doors talking with the Blacksmith!_

" _There you are, Queen Anne. We were wondering when you would finally come out." The Woman greeted her with a great big smile._

" _You called me that last time too. Am I really a Queen?"_

" _You are to me, lovely. It's just something about you that carries like a queen."_

 _Anne blushed under the compliment. To break the awkwardness, Anne turned and introduced herself to the Blacksmith. "Hello. My name is Anne. I haven't seen you around here before."_

 _The Blacksmith looked up from the sword he was making and said, "Well, that's not a surprise since it took you this long to come down from your ivory tower."_

 _Anne was slightly taken aback from his forthrightness. Ivory Tower? Did he not know she was being protected from a fiery dragon? How dare he presume!_

" _Oh Smithy, lighten up. Poor Anne didn't even know there was a garden to begin with. She had to know she wanted one before she could appreciate it."_

 _The Blacksmith smirked at The Woman's comments and returned to his sword. Anne watched as he whispered something to the sword. "Excuse me, what did you say then?"_

" _It was not for your ears" was the curt reply._

 _The Woman intervened. "Now, don't be silly, Smithy. What he should have said was, it's a secret. Being a blacksmith requires a certain level of magic to manage the elements and imbue the craft. Some blacksmiths think it helps them control the elements. For some blacksmiths, they simply implore the elements to work with them and do as they request."_

 _Anne looked back to the Blacksmith. "So are you controlling or imploring?"_

 _The Blacksmith looked right into Anne's eyes. "Neither. I'm just telling the elements what is already there in front of them. I gave up long ago trying to second guess what they would do. It's up to them what they want to do with it."_

* * *

Gilbert landed with a thud on his bed. He was back in his boarding house but in a different room. This one was on the top level, with a larger bedroom and a separate study. Even better was the window opening on to the green courtyard below with a giant oak tree in the middle. This comes with the perks of the Cooper Prize, and its allowance for accommodation amongst other things.

His landlady had welcomed him back with warm eyes and a generous hug. It was good to have some familiarity, especially when it came with a fresh pot of tea waiting on his new desk. She had even left him a jam tart, all of it resting together on a tray with a letter from Redmond Medical School.

Gilbert sighed. Even after enjoying his tea, the letter remained unopened on his desk. If there were any correspondence he should be reading, it would come from the large pile he brought with him from Avonlea. He had promised his father he would read the letters on the ferry crossing, but he had been so tired. Gilbert's comment about sleeping had been more premonition than comedic charm.

Gilbert rolled over and looked at his desk. He could just see it from his bed, with the letter taunting him. Being from the School and waiting on his desk were indicators of its importance. With a huff, Gilbert walked over to the desk and ripped open the envelope.

 _Dear Mr. Blythe,_

 _Congratulations on receiving the esteemed Cooper Prize! We anticipate you are as eager to start the academic year, as we are to bring you on board._

 _As the winner of the Cooper Prize, you will benefit from certain advantages not available to the general student body. One of these is the invitation to participate in special research projects conducted within our school._

 _One such project has recently come available, and we invite you to attend in our office at your earliest convenience to discuss the matter in greater detail. It is a rare opportunity; one that will provide you with experience across a range of specialties._

 _We look forward to seeing you._

 _Regards,_

 _Dr. William B. Chamberson_

 _Head for Neurology_

"And so it begins", Gilbert muttered to himself. He glanced at the time. It was only 4 o'clock. He had enough time to head over and see what was on offer.

Dr. Chamberson was a tall, solid man with a big bushy moustache that failed to hide the grin on his face. Here was a man who was happy with almost everything in his life, and was not afraid to let everyone know. His eyes twinkled and his ears twitched, ready to wiggle whenever the laughter finally escaped him. Gilbert would never have guessed he was the Head of the Neurology Department. In fact, Dr. Chamberson didn't look anything like the stories shared by other medical students.

And yet, here he was. Sitting across the desk from Gilbert, with a big smile on his face. Offering him tea. Gilbert was a little stunned, to say the least.

"Well, the Cooper! That's an achievement and a half! Lesser men have tried and failed over the years. Many of them have failed physically as well. How is your health, Blythe?"

Gilbert squirmed a little in his seat. "I won't lie, Doctor Chamberson. I, unfortunately, suffered Typhoid Fever during the Summer, after tutoring a student who later died from the infliction. The Fever was quite severe; I have been told I am lucky to survive. That too came with complications, the greatest concern being pneumonia and a constant headache I have been told should fade with time. Fortunately, that is the limit for the most serious consequences. Liver and gallbladder are healthy, my hearing is fine, and my sight is still strong. My family doctor believes I will return to full health by the end of the year."

"Good to hear, good to hear. It's not an easy task, studying to be a doctor. But you have already proven yourself with the Cooper. And our special project will release you from some of the more remedial activities usually experienced by first-year year students. Copying of articles and reports for senior doctors and other tasks we create for the purpose of weeding out those who can't handle the stress. Believe me when I say, how you manage the sight of paperwork is as much a determining factor as for how you manage the sight of blood. I know which one _**I**_ prefer." Dr. Chamberson punctuated his statement with a deep chortle that added to the jolly image.

Dr Chamberson handed a moderate file to Gilbert. "This is our special project. A comatose patient, suffering a traumatic accident with numerous physical injuries that have mostly healed now. This is not your standard coma. The patient's vitals are indicative of your typical patient recovering from a traumatic injury. There is minimal muscle atrophy, however, there is also minimal reflexive response. Otherwise, she is simply… asleep."

Gilbert opened the file and started to read the notes. He did not make it past the first line.

"Anne? Anne Shirley?!" Gilbert looked up at Dr. Chamberson. His face had gone pale and the room felt like it was spinning slightly.

It was the first time Gilbert saw Dr. Chamberson's smile fail, ever so slightly. "Yes. Miss Shirley is the patient. Do you know her?"

Gilbert swallowed his panic and struggled to maintain some equilibrium. "We went to school together. Back on the island."

"Ah, yes. Avonlea? I had the pleasure of talking with her guardian, Miss Marilla Cuthbert. Remarkable woman. Obviously very close to Miss Shirley, and yet had a brilliant head on her shoulders. I was surprised she hadn't been snapped up in her younger years. Oh well. Is this going to be a problem for you?" Gilbert's response had worried Dr. Chamberson a little.

Gilbert swallowed. Hard. There was no room to panic, despite the world rising like bile in his throat. "No, Dr. Chamberson. Not at all. In fact, I am very eager to join the project. When do I start?" Everything Gilbert had just said was true. He only hoped he had hidden the urgency from his voice.

Fortunately, Dr. Chamberson had not noticed. "Excellent! How about Monday morning? That gives you the next few days to read over the file and wrap your head around it all. And still, a week to settle in before classes start." Dr. Chamberson stood up and offered his hand to Gilbert. "Welcome to the Neurology Department, Mr. Blythe."

Back in his room, Gilbert looked like a mad man as he tore into the correspondence he had brought with him from Avonlea. It was not the first time in his life that he regretted ignoring the advice of his father.

"Damn it, Dad. You tried. I know you tried to talk to me about it before I left. Damn it!" Gilbert was frustrated with the haphazard way his letters had been collected.

There! A letter from Phil! And another! Three in total, each looking a little older than the one before. Starting with the letter looking the oldest, Gilbert ripped into the envelope and slid to the floor near his bed.

 _Dear Gilbert_

 _I know you are expecting some elaborate invitation to our wedding or the like. Well, as is my luck, the invitation will have to wait. Oh, don't fret pet. I haven't completely scared Jo away. However, if he can stand by my wailing from the last week, then he can definitely survive anything._

 _I really don't know how to say the next part. I especially can't say it without crying, as you can see from the state of this paper._

 _Gilbert - Anne was in a horrible accident._

 _I'm sorry. I had to step away from the letter. Just thinking of our poor Anne hurts my heart._

 _The good news is Anne is alive! However, after seeing her lying in the hospital, we are all amazed for this to be true. We have learned from others that Anne stepped out on to the road and was trampled by a horse and buggy. What was that foolish girl thinking!_

 _That's not true. Because some of the blame lies with me. And I hope you forgive me._

 _It was after Convocation. I'm sure you will not be surprised to hear Roy proposed to Anne. However, I_ _ **do**_ _expect you to be surprised to hear SHE REFUSED HIM. I know *I* was surprised. In fact, we had quite the argument about it. She was so upset when she came in… and I … well, I steamrolled her. I kept asking her why and she kept saying I don't know. And then I was horrid and compared it to your proposal. Yes, Gilbert. I know_ _all_ _about_ _that_ _._

 _Anne only whispered that this was different because Roy didn't belong in her life. She cared for him but not enough to give up her life for him. Not like she had cared about giving up her life for you. I was so confused by her behaviour, I yelled at her "What Do You Mean?" but she replied was "you wouldn't understand." And then she walked out._

 _We all thought she was out in the garden. None of us realised she had ventured further afield. In fact, none of us realised she had not returned at all until we noted her absence from breakfast. Considering she was supposed to be leaving for the ferry after breakfast, with Priscilla and Stella, this was what raised our concerns._

 _Please please forgive me for not noticing her absence sooner! I am so sorry I was not there for Anne earlier! I can only assure you, once we realised the situation, we abandoned all plans until we could find our dearest Anne. We searched our private garden, then St John's Cemetery, the Botanic Gardens and finally the College Library. It was only after exhausting all of Anne's usual haunts, I suddenly realised we needed to check the hospital. I am so sorry it took me so long to suggest this but I hope you understand our fear in doing so._

 _Fortunately, Anne's 'unique' features made it easy for us to find her at the hospital. If Anne ever speaks another word against her glorious red hair, I will positively shake her! Although she had been registered as a 'Jane Doe', the nurses easily recognised who we were looking for. The doctors were very quick to come and advise of the situation._

 _I expect the Cooper Prize recipient will know more than I do but we were simply told Anne is in a deep coma. A sleep we cannot wake her from because it is her body's way of recovering. And recovery is exactly what she needs right now. There are many broken bones, internal bleeding and bruising. We are unsure of the extent until she awakens, if she does._

 _I have promised Jo, our wedding will go ahead as planned but the honeymoon will be short. I don't want to be away from Anne for long. Please write to me. Please talk to me. I don't know what happened between you and Anne but she needs you._

 _With my dearest apologies,_

 _Phil_

Gilbert finally noticed the tears running down his face. There was too much to process in one reading. He needed to read it again. And a third time. Each time he read the words, it hurt a little less but that was more to do with shock than anything else.

Anne was hurt. Gilbert saw that, or at least he saw the file. And it was serious. This was why he had not heard from her when _he_ was sick. Dad had tried to tell him and, once again, Gilbert would not budge from an idea in _his_ head. If only he had spoken to Marilla before running away from the island!

Wait… Anne had refused Roy? Gilbert hurriedly scanned Phil's letter again. Yes, Anne had refused Roy Gardner! Something about he didn't belong? Gilbert started to cough again, his lungs struggling under the stress of this discovery. He crawled over to his desk to reach the cup of water sitting there. Slow measured breaths, Blythe. Slow and measured. This was all such a shock to him. Like Phil, Gilbert had thought Anne's betrothal to Roy was a sure thing. But something else had clearly influenced Anne; between her decision and the fight with Phil, Gilbert could see the perfect storm forming over an upset accident was almost inevitable.

Gilbert's breath started to calm. It still burned his chest but he started to think clearly again. He realised, with a grimace, he did not have the luxury of grief or emotional response. He needed to maintain confidence in his own rehabilitation. The fact that Dr Chamberson was still eager for Gilbert to join the special projects team was a godsend. He wanted… no, he _needed_ to be there for Anne. Gilbert felt guilty about abandoning their friendship; he would not abandon her now. However, to do so meant projecting a higher level of professionalism than he felt. He could do that.

Gilbert sat up at his desk. "Right", he said to himself. "What's my plan of attack? What am I doing next?" With a raspy breath, Gilbert considered the day ahead. It would take too long to hear a response from Green Gables, or even his father. He already had Anne's file here, so that was his reading material tonight. But what should he do next?

Gilbert's eyes fell down to Phil's letter again. _Of course!_ Gilbert knew Phil would have visited Anne at least once over the last month, even with the wedding. First thing after church the next day, Gilbert was heading to Phil for a much needed catch-up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies everyone! I accidentally missed a chapter in my publishing schedule. *groan***

 **If you are reading this in Oct/Nov 2018, please re-read from Chapter 7 onwards. By the time you hit this chapter, it should be making sense again.**

 **I have now learned my lesson.**

* * *

' _I want to know.'_

 _The sentence burned her mind. Ever since she had heard the Blacksmith whispering to the sword, Anne wanted to know what he had said. She *needed* to know. Three days it had been since she saw the Blacksmith and The Woman, leading to three days of insane curiousity._

 _Well, thought Anne. I suppose it's time I do it myself._

 _Anne's goal for the day was to find a pen and paper. Her fingers were twitching to write-She was not sure exactly *what* she was going to write but Anne felt an overwhelming urge to at least try to write her own words for the 'elements'. Maybe she could guess what the Blacksmith had said? Surely it couldn't be that hard?_

 _But where to find a pen and paper… Anne immediately thought of The Library._

 _Standing outside The Library was a beautiful woman in the most stunning ball gown of ruby red satin and golden lace detail. Her raven hair was held up with crimson roses, matching her full painted lips. And yet, despite her sophisticated attire, the woman was reading a book about housekeeping._

 _Anne was quite confused by the mixed message presented by this new woman. She seemed too gorgeous for domestic duties. "Excuse me, but is there a party?"_

 _The woman looked up with a smile. "No, beloved."_

" _Then why are you dressed as such?"_

 _The woman looked down at her dress with surprise. "Do you not like it? It's perfect for exquisite dancing in the grandest of ballrooms, is it not? I once dreamed of dancing all night with a cheeky rogue who would discard his wicked ways to spend forever with me! But then I started to wonder: What happens next? I want to know about what happens next. What kind of home do we go back to? What do we do the next day? How exactly do I convert his wicked ways?"_

 _Anne came to look at the book. She could see the book was filled with great details for music lessons, pantry supplies, books, and shirt patterns. All the everyday items that make a home._

" _But why this book? Those things happen every day! Well, at least I think they do… I haven't done much of that lately. I mean, it seems so ordinary. Wouldn't you be bored with 'ordinary'?"_

 _The woman laughed, a rich full sound that brought Anne great solace. "Oh, my beloved. I mean, it's lovely to dream of fancy things but there is nothing quite like filling your home with comforts. Don't you ever just want to come home?"_

 _Anne smile wavered, ever so slightly. "It is all I ever wanted. And I think I had it once." Anne paused to remember but it was all a bit vague. "I think… I think when you have a home, it is so very important and part of your every day. If you were to lose that 'home', then you would miss oh so much more."_

 _The woman smiled. "Yes, it is far harder to lose the everyday 'somethings' that are part of who you are."_

" _It feels easier to flit around and chase dreams. To play in big castles and go to concerts and parties. If one party disappears, there is always another. But when it's time to go home… Well, if you do something silly and you lose your home, it is such a feeling of rejection. I know that feeling. I know what it is to lose your home. To lose that solid ground upon which to stand tall. I have lost it as a home … and I lost it with a person. Oh, it is so much easier to keep one thing solid and then fly around with your dreams! Show them all! Oh, now I'm rattling on and not making any sense! Gah! Is it worth the effort?!"_

 _The woman reached out and rested her hand on Anne's arm. It was warm and reassuring. "The risk is worth it. I didn't sacrifice a dream. No, I accepted the true value of what I really wanted. I want something to fill my every day, and then keep treats for special occasions. I'm sure you understand. Why, look at your attire. You, too, could wear fancy ball gowns every day but instead, you choose the common house dress. Why is that?"_

 _Anne looked down at her green skirt and thought about the question. "The ball gowns stop me from exploring and … finding treasures. Stories. The ball gowns only want me to look pretty. But this house dress…"_

" _Allows you to be you? That's all that anyone ever wants, isn't it?" The woman smiled gently. "And it wouldn't be right for me to force you to wear a ball gown, would it?"_

" _Of course not! I would consider it rather restrictive!"_

" _So, would you mind if I changed my dress then? I think I would like something I bit more … child-friendly." It couldn't be seen how it happened but the ball gown was now a simple red skirt with a white blouse and a gold and rose-patterned apron tied around the waist. The roses that had adorned her black hair were now held in a child-like bouquet with a few haphazard leaves. "What do you think? Do I still look beautiful?"_

 _Through tears of joy, Anne laughed at this dear woman and embraced her. "You certainly do! Is it … is it time to put my dreams aside too?"_

 _The woman took grasp of Anne's hands. "Good gracious, no! Your dreams have always been about your achievements. All of this," she said, gesturing around them. "Well, all of this is just the vision of what you really want. You want to ACHIEVE your goals and thus earn your castle, not just sit back and wait for someone to give it to you. Because then you know it's yours and no-one will take it away from you. All of this here, well it comes from you and those who support you. Your castle is filled with those who give you what you need, not hold you back."_

 _Anne sniffed and thought how wonderful this woman was. A true kindred spirit to soothe her questioning head. "You have set many of my thoughts at ease. Thank you."_

" _That's what I'm here for. Although, all of this thinking and talking has stirred my appetite. Don't suppose you have anything to eat, do you? I could murder a plum puff right now. And wash it down with some raspberry cordial."_

" _If you help me find a pen and paper, I can definitely take us to the kitchen."_

" _Swear?"_

* * *

"Gilbert? Oh my goodness, Gilbert! It IS you! Where have you been? Why didn't you write to me? You're not dead? Oh, thank goodness, you're not dead! Wait, you're not DEAD! I'm going to kill you! You could have told me!"

Gilbert looked sheepishly across the doorway to Phil. He had spent most of the morning agonising over whether he should visit Anne immediately, or visit Phil first. Considering her response right now, Gilbert thought he might have been better off facing his greatest fears with Anne.

Suddenly Phil pulled Gilbert inside and closed the door. Within the blink of an eye, Phil was hugging him and crying into his shirt. Gilbert was both stunned and winded, unable to say anything as a coughing fit started.

"Phil, darling. I think you need to let go before you DO kill the poor man." Ever the calming the presence, Reverend Jo Blake was standing off to the side, watching his wife react in the only way she knew how-with everything she had.

"Oh, propriety be damned, Jo! No-one can see him here! His reputation is safe!"

"Can't…*cough cough*... breathe… hah…" Gilbert was struggling to escape Phil's tight embrace. Clearly, Phil had some unresolved issues to work through but now was not the best time to take them out on Gilbert and his weakened lungs.

Phil looked up at Gilbert with shocked eyes. For a few seconds, she did not register the strained smile on Gilbert's face as he tried to breathe through the coughs.

"Oh, Gilbert? Are you okay? You still haven't recovered, have you? Quick Jo! Get the man some water! Gilbert, come and take a seat in the sitting room. Did I hurt you? Is there something I can get for you? Oh, I know I am bombarding you right now but you have no idea how happy I am to see you! Oh, Miss Cuthbert mentioned you might be in Kingsport soon!"

The mention of Marilla Cuthbert placed a somber veil over the reunion. At the same time, they both thought of Anne.

Gilbert broke the silence first. "Is it … is it as bad as it sounds?"

"She is much better now than when we first saw her." Jo returned with a tray of drinks. "Have you not seen her yet?" Jo took his seat next to Phil on the sofa. While he knew Phil was happy to see their old friend, the circumstances filled the room with a heavy smoke of dread and uncertainty.

Gilbert moved slowly to a large winged chair in the sitting room. He more collapsed than sat down it, dropping his hands on either side. "I only found out yesterday. I have been invited to join a special research group at Med School…"

"Aha! Now at least we know Anne will have the best care," Phil interrupted with a smile. However, the smile dropped fast. "Best care… oh, Gilbert! There's something I haven't told you yet! Roy is there too."

"What?! I thought you said she refused him!"

Phil looked sheepishly at him. "Well, she did. But then he came to the hospital and announced their engagement and then he started paying the bills and was visiting every day and telling everyone to update him and we don't know WHAT is going on until Anne wakes up!"

Jo rested a comforting hand on Phil. "Gilbert, I'm sure you understand what is happening here. Miss Cuthbert is still Anne's next of kin but people will always look to a man to take care of a woman. Especially a well-to-do gentleman."

"And of course, everyone was expecting their engagement so no-one is here to question him. But why? Why would he want her after she said no?" Gilbert was all too familiar with that feeling. Even after the last two years of pain and abandonment, Gilbert still loved Anne. However, he would never force himself into her life. Not even in these circumstances. Gilbert wanted to be there to help but if Anne was to wake and send him away, he would sadly respect that. Why would he want to be with someone who didn't want him in return?

Phil bristled at his questioning. "How would I know? I'm struggling to know my own mind, let alone bounce around in someone else's."

The room fell silent for a few minutes, as they contemplated all that fell before them. Jo was the first to speak. "Gilbert. Do you want to see her?"

The look he gave Jo was filled with torture and angst. There was no hiding the raw pain from his hazel eyes. Gilbert did not even try. He knew this was to be his last opportunity to be himself, to feel all the anguish. Once he stepped out their door, Gilbert would need to keep his feelings bottled up. Otherwise, he would be removed from the project. And there is no way Roy would allow him near Anne again.

"Jo, I hear her calling to me with every fiber in my body. I have been fighting with myself ever since I found out. But I can't simply _go_ to her. Even under normal circumstances, I would not be allowed that privilege. Fortunately, these are not normal circumstances but I still can't afford any mistake that might take it away. I want… no, I need to see her today. I just … I need your help."

Gilbert turned to Phil. "May I attend with you today? You can introduce me to the staff, maybe distract them? If I, well. If I react badly. I don't want anyone thinking I am emotionally compromised or I won't remain on the project. And I need this project. I need to stay close to her. Please?"

Phil blinked back tears. "Gilbert, you silly goose. Like I would ever dare to stand between you two. I would have a better chance against a hurricane. And as luck would have it, Miss Cuthbert sent a care package to help us with the nurses. Shall we go?"

-—

In a quiet room at the Redmond Medical School, Nurse Foster sat at her desk. She rubbed the back of her neck, ashamed that she was already tired so early into her shift. At least she liked her new charge. Dr. Chamberson was impressed enough with her work to keep her as a regular nurse for the young Miss Shirley. And the case was interesting enough. Comatose patients don't require too much attention, leaving Nurse Foster with plenty of time for reading research papers that may help their special patient.

She had just completed her routine observations when Miss Shirley's first guest of the day arrived. Nurse Foster always looked forward to Mrs. Blake's visits. No one would deny the emotional toll it took but Mrs. Blake at least made the effort to _look_ like she was visiting her friend rather than a chore.

Today, Mrs. Blake brought along her husband and another friend carrying a basket. "Hello, Nurse Foster! And how are you this fine sunny day?" Phil was such a regular now, she greeted Nurse Foster like an old companion.

"Very well, Mrs. Blake. I see you brought a friend today?"

Phil turned to her accompanying gentleman. "You remember my husband, Reverend Jo? And this here is our dear friend Gilbert Blythe. He also knew Miss Shirley before the accident but you may recognise his name as…"

"The Cooper Prize. Oh yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Blythe. And congratulations. It is quite an achievement, one they have been holding back for just the right kind of recipient. No wonder they were so excited to have you on the team. My name is Nurse Kate Foster. We'll be working together with Miss Shirley's care."

Gilbert reached out to shake Nurse Foster's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for all that you have done for Miss Shirley. I hold the utmost admiration for nurses. Many doctors should be grateful for the hands-on experience and wisdom gained from nurses."

Phil rolled her eyes at the Blythe charm in action again. Jo watched on, impressed at how natural Gilbert could apply the charm. Mainly because he was simply genuine in his care for others.

Nurse Foster laughed at all of this. "Oh, you're going to fit in here just fine. Would you like to meet the patient?"

"Yes thank you. Dr. Chamberson has already provided me with her file. Would you mind if I took a moment to review?"

This was Phil's cue. "Oh, while Mr. Blythe does the whole Medical Student thing, did I tell you Miss Cuthbert's care package arrived? And Nurse Foster, she has a jar of cherry conserve with your name on it! Look! Dora even decorated the label!"

As the two women looked through the basket of goodies, Jo and Gilbert approached Anne's bed. Jo stopped a few metres away, allowing Gilbert some privacy with his shock.

Gilbert did not notice; a few metres or a few miles, neither would be enough to buffer the intimate bubble of grief surrounding the pair. Friends had often commented on how the space between Gilbert and Anne had felt private and sacred.

Grief did not change this. For Gilbert, time stood still as he looked upon Anne, comfortably asleep and unaware.

Her hair was still blazing with red gold but now it was cut short to her scalp, with an inch or two to spare. There was a small scar curling over the top of her left ear, still crimson red against her white skin—a sign of where she was in the healing timeline.

Her eyes were closed but they still looked bruised, anemic, and tender. Anne had lost a lot of blood from internal injuries. Her pallor highlighted the depth of her shadows and washed out her skin even more. Gilbert whimpered a little as he noted how faded her freckles were. He wasn't sure if Anne would be impressed with the results, considering what had been required.

Acknowledging her freckles was a mistake. These were Anne's freckles. He _knew_ her freckles. _Her_ freckles. They were as "Anne" as her red hair. Her short but still vibrant red hair. Gilbert could feel the room begin to spin and his vision blur. _Don't lose it now, Blythe. Find an anchor._

Suddenly, Jo was at his side. "Gilbert, do you hear me? Remember to breathe." Jo's soothing timbre calmed Gilbert's nerves. Jo had been here before. He could see Gilbert's struggle. If their places were reversed, Jo was not certain he could stand here as Gilbert did now. However, Gilbert had made his precarious position abundantly clear. Jo was here to give him whatever support he required.

Gilbert did, in fact, breathe in. "Thanks, Jo. I'm … I'm okay." _Well, not really. But comparatively speaking…_

Jo took a step back to allow Gilbert more time. Gilbert nodded to Jo and returned his gaze to Anne. Anne, who lay there like a fragile doll wrapped in a blanket. With her waif like arms connected to intravenous drips, alternating between saline and glucose as per recent research in _The Lancet_. _That's it, Blythe. Hold on to the research_. Her limbs looked weak from their immobility. Casts had been removed and very little atrophy had occurred. _Perhaps physical therapy might help? We can't let her waste here. If she wakes, she'll be wanting to seek out a wood nymph's grove and climb a tree. No, bad move. Don't think *if* … breathe, Blythe!_

Gilbert looked down and noticed the blanket. It was distinctly Mrs. Rachel Lynde. Gilbert made a little sound as the laugh escaped him. It was nice to see a little of the Island giving Anne comfort. Gilbert reached down to touch the soft wool, brushing Anne's hand in the process. Her fingers twitched in response.

Gilbert jumped back in surprise. He looked again at her fingers. Yes! A definite twitch. On her left hand! The index finger. "Nurse? NURSE!"

Nurse Foster and Phil came quickly to Anne's bedside. "What is it, Mister Blythe?"

Gilbert pointed at Anne's finger. "She twitched. I went to touch the blanket and brushed her finger. Then she twitched. She responded. Is that normal?"

Nurse Foster smiled gently at Gilbert. "Yes, I can see there is still some residual movement. It is normal for patients to twitch, even sometimes respond to external physical stimulation like touch. I'm recording every movement for Doctor Chamberson and while they aren't regular, they are becoming a little more consistent."

Gilbert breathed. _Okay. Normal. Need to be Medical Student Blythe_. "That's good to know, thank you. Perhaps this is a sign of natural healing of the nervous system? Could we perhaps consider physical therapy to help stimulate the muscles and nerves, preventing any further atrophy or loss of sensation in the patient?"

Nurse Foster smiled. It was nice to be asked the questions rather than just instructed. "Why yes. I was just reading a paper about that exact same treatment. Dr. Chamberson will be here within the hour. Perhaps you would like to stay and talk with him?"

Gilbert looked to Phil and Jo. "Would you mind?"

Phil responded with a sad smile. "Of course not, Gilbert. Miss Cuthbert sent a whole novel of letters for Anne. I usually read one or two when I visit. Could you do that for me today? And then afterward, please come back to our place for dinner. We'll catch up more then."

It was soft and hardly heard but the simple sound of "thank you" near broke Phil's heart. Hiding from all the emotion, Phil quickly bent down to kiss Anne's forehead and whispered, "He is here." Then she gave Gilbert a swift embrace before dashing out of the room, Jo striding to keep up with her.

Nurse Foster watched as they left and then said to Gilbert, "Miss Shirley must be a remarkable young woman. Every person I have seen here with her as always been so emotionally moved by her simple presence. I can only imagine what she would be like awake."

With a soft smile, Gilbert mumbled to himself "No one can imagine that."


	11. Chapter 11

_Anne sat under a cherry tree, shaded from the sun. The sun was warm and bright without washing out the vibrant colours of the orchard. The heat helped the fruit trees release their sweet aromas, filling the air with an invisible fruit salad._

 _She was still within the garden gates and within earshot of the Blacksmith, working away on his sword. She refused to go out and talk to him. Clearly, he was upset with her about something but he was too rude to discuss it._

 _She opened her new leather-bound book, with blank pages waiting to be branded. The Woman in Red had been very helpful in finding a pen and a shelf lined with books just like this. There were a few labeled 'Story Club', but The Woman in Red recommended leaving them for a few days; they were filled with hysterical romance and tragical heartbreak, in a most comedic fashion. Truly tempting but today, Anne itched to create and not consume._

 _Anne leaned back on the trunk of the tree and sighed. As much as she would love a good laugh right now, she was determined to appeal to the 'elements' and find her own magic. It had been many days since she had last seen The Prince, and Anne was worried the task of the dragon now rested in her own hands. She hoped he had not been injured by the beast but why else would he be absent?_

 _* clang clang tinker clang *_

 _Anne sighed. She didn't know why it bothered her so much but the Blacksmith's aloof behaviour riled her even more than the Prince's absence. She was torn between wanting his friendship and telling him to shove off._

 _"Perhaps some lemonade to nourish your imagination?" Anne knew that voice! She looked up and instantly recognised her Nurse, the woman who had cared for her for many years. The Nurse was now standing next to her, offering a drink with a small but warm smile._

 _Anne jumped up and embraced The Nurse so thoroughly, she almost knocked the older woman off her feet! "Oh, my dearest Nurse! How I have missed you! Where have you been?"_

 _The Nurse looked fondly on the younger woman, making Anne feel like a small child of 11 years filled with hope and love._

 _"It is hard balancing many different charges but you are all doing so well. Helps me a bit. Now, I'm here to see you. Let's take a look at you."_

 _Anne smiled shyly as The Nurse nodded with approval. "Yes, you seem to be recovering nicely. And you are definitely finding yourself again. Are you happy here, Anne?"_

 _"It is pleasant enough. But it's not my home, is it?"_

 _"No, Anne. You are trying to fill it with people you love, in the hope of making it home but you're not there yet. There are others helping you, taking care of you but essentially, you have to do it yourself." The older woman gently lifted a red curl off Anne's forehead, filled with affection to soften the reality of her words._

 _"But I don't know what I want anymore. I thought I wanted … well, this! With a big announcement to say 'Yes! You filled the gaping hole in your heart!' But instead, the hole grew bigger. How am I supposed to know when it's real? There were no lightning bolts or town criers to declare my love. I was at least expecting an Earth-shattering kaboom! Where was my earth-shattering kaboom?!_ "

 _The Nurse only smiled. "Well, the earth shattered when I was told you were here all alone. I know that's not the positive sparkle you were expecting but my earth shattered. Because I love you and I thought I had lost you."_

 _Anne gasped, her tears filling with raw emotion. "Oh, Nurse! I am sooo sorry!" Anne fell into the Nurse's arms as they wept. "Yes, yes! It's like when … Matthew passed away. It was so hard to piece our world back together. I didn't realise how much I missed him until he was gone."_

 _Nurse smoothed Anne's hair and said, "Now that sounds like love. And you didn't need a formal announcement to know that!"_

 _"No. You're right."_

 _The Nurse stood up. "I'm going to go make us some lunch. Why don't you get back to your writing and I'll bring our food out here for a picnic?"_

 _"That would be lovely, thank you. Oh, and Nurse?"_

 _The Nurse turned back to Anne. "Yes, dear?"_

 _"Do you think my writing is a good idea?"_

 _The Nurse smiled again. "Why, Anne. If it is what you want to do, then who am I to tell you? I support whatever dreams you have for you. I just want whatever you want in life. That's what love is."_

* * *

Gilbert was determined to make this as normal as possible. Despite Anne's continuing "sleep" and complete unawareness to anything else, her friends were there—either in person or through their letters of support.

It had been a month since Gilbert had returned to Redmond. Routine had been his saviour, as the workload had landed swiftly on his desk. During his BA, Gilbert had thrived on routine, finding comfort in knowing what came next. With Anne, nothing was ever routine or predictable… until now. There was an uneasiness to the predictability of her coma. Each night after lessons, Gilbert would visit Anne with hope for some change. And each night, Nurse Foster would greet him with a small sad smile.

On most days, Nurse Foster would start her shift at 8 am, relieving the night nurse and noting any new observations. Dr. Chamberson would arrive around 10 am for any updates and a quick physical assessment of Anne's progress. He usually finished in time for Phil's arrival at 11 am with her basket of morning tea and letters from Anne's family and friends. Roy's visits were less regular and subsequently less reliable. None of the three visitors ever crossed paths; only Nurse Foster remained the common factor.

Gilbert and Phil were constant companions to Nurse Foster and Doctor Chamberson. Nurse Foster also had two assistant nurses to share the 24-hour care for Anne, however, it was Nurse Foster who monitored all observations and participated in the discussions within the special projects team. Both Gilbert and Doctor Chamberson had insisted on her involvement; Gilbert, particularly, encouraged her insights and valued the learning he gained from her.

Sometimes if he had a spare moment at lunch, he would 'drop-in' to say hi to Nurse Foster but often he arrived at the same time she would leave. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Nurse Foster could see Gilbert cared deeply for Anne; 'common friends' don't visit every day or spend their time reading with such an intense air about them.

"Good evening, Mr. Blythe. And which book have you brought for Anne tonight? Hopefully not Gray's Anatomy again?"

Gilbert gave a soft laugh. "No, Nurse Foster. Although, I was right. Doctor Lewisham did spring a surprise test on us regarding the importance of hygiene in the treatment of communicable diseases."

"And how did you fare?"

"97%. And I am eternally grateful with your assistance. You are certainly as fine a study companion as Miss Shirley here." Gilbert pulled up the seat next to Anne, with a gentle brush of her hand-his way of saying, 'Hello'.

Nurse Foster did not miss the caress, however, she was surprised to hear of their study behaviour. "So Miss Shirley was planning on being a doctor like yourself?"

This time, Gilbert gave a much louder laugh. "Oh no! Anne never wanted to pursue a career in medicine, although she was might good at the practical side of it. No, Anne dreams of being a writer and a teacher. We both studied hard for our goals, and both supported the other. In school, we were fierce rivals. At Redmond, we at least became friends and learned to work together. Honestly, I don't think I would have passed Psychology if it wasn't for her stubbornness and my competitiveness. In return, I had to read endless streams of Bronte. And just between you and I, it wasn't that bad."

"Aha! So now I understand the constant supply of books. Then I shall leave you to your Sleeping Beauty and bid you goodnight, Mr. Blythe."

With a slight nod, Gilbert said goodnight to Nurse Foster and turned his attention to Anne. He opened his book, Shirley by Charlotte Bronte and cleared his throat. "Anne-girl, I agree with the good nurse. Let's revisit your beloved Brontes and help you remember all that you are. Shirley-meet Shirley."

* * *

 _If he was going to find Anne anywhere, of course, it would be in a Spanish Castle._

 _It was hot. It was steamy. And he was really hungry. There was no point standing around. Gilbert walked across the bailey and stepped through the heavy open gate into a beautiful orchard._

 _He stopped to take a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh crisp air that held a taste of berries. He released with a long sigh, relaxing his tense shoulders. He knows this is all a dream but at least it is a nice dream. Regenerative, almost._

 _"Do you mind?"_

 _He hears the voice but cannot see where it comes from. He thought it sounded like Anne? But he can't see her anywhere._

 _Gilbert smiles and instead looks up. There she is, up in the cherry tree. She is leaning across a thick branch, with her legs hanging down on either side. Her legs are bare of stockings, her pale lily skin contrasting against the forest green skirt she wears. Her blouse is stark white; whiter than her own skin. It softly billows over her arms in the slight breeze. The style is more medieval than contemporary, which gives Gilbert a quick thrill because he can see the curve of her collar and neck._

 _Best of all is the long thick red braid hanging over her shoulder. This is a far more relaxed Anne; Morrison than anything else he had seen over the last two years at Redmond. This was far more like the wood nymph he remembered from Avonlea. Gilbert was definitely impressed with his dream's attention to detail._

 _"And I suppose you're writing a story about wood nymphs up there because there is so much more scope for the imagination?"_

 _Anne raises her chin ever so slightly but Gilbert knows that 'tell'. He's right. And she hates that._

 _"Not that it matters to you but yes, I am writing. However since you won't share your words, I will create my own plea to the elements."_

 _Gilbert has no idea what she is talking about—just like their Avonlea days. Oh well. At least he knows how to play this role._

 _"Well, of course, that was my intent all along. How could I even dare to hold your creative genius down by sharing my own mortal words?" Gilbert punctuated his charm with a characteristic grin and a dramatic half-bow for good measure. That usually brought a laugh out of Anne._

 _Instead, Anne looked at him with a perturbed fashion. This was not the Gilbert she was expecting. 'But this is my dream. Why should it matter what she was expecting?', Gilbert thought to himself. There should be witty dialogue, passionate debate, and make-up kissing…_

 _"Anne, what is it?"_

 _Anne jumped down from the tree and stood before him. "Why are you being nice to me? Before, you were rude and curt and … well, I was trying to figure out what I had done to hurt you so grievously. And now … you're trying to charm me?"_

 _Gilbert looked sheepishly at the ground. Okay, yeah. He had been holding a lot of anger after The Proposal. Not just at Anne but at himself too. He had come to realise this after the Fever; there is no benefit from holding on to the anger. All he did was share his pain and make Anne miserable. That's not what you do to someone you love._

 _Now he just wanted to rebuild the friendship. Go back to the good they once had. He thought… he hoped his offer of friendship would bring back her smile again._

 _"No, Anne. I'm sorry. I wanted more from you then you were able to give. And that was not fair on you. You needed space. You needed time. You should be true to yourself. Always. Not shackled by the expectations of others. I … I didn't want your friendship because it was too hurtful to settle. I didn't realise how much more would hurt when I took our friendship away. And then I didn't ask about you because I wanted to give you space. I wanted to respect whatever it is you need to learn about yourself." Gilbert sighed, a long and deeply buried sigh. "And now look at us. Can we start again?" Gilbert offered his hand in friendship._

 _Anne slowly smiled, like a light beginning to glow across her face. Her eyes began to shine and her nose twitched with excitement. Gilbert's breath caught as he was reminded how beautiful she was._

 _"True to yourself… yes, those words are perfect! Appeal to the elements to be true to themselves and do what is natural for them! If that was your magic then you, sir, are brilliant!" Anne started to look around for her book._

 _Gilbert was taken aback by the change of mood. "Ohhhhh...kaaaaay. So, are we good? I mean, are we friends again?"_

 _She stops and looks at him. "Why, yes! If you truly believe I should be myself, then that makes you the dearest of friends. I learned that today! Or was it that I remembered? Never mind. Let's start afresh, Mister Blacksmith. A clean slate."_

 _Gilbert laughed. "Well, anything but that!" His laugh was strong and vibrant, as she grasped his hand and sealed their promise of friendship again._

* * *

"Mr. Blythe! Mr. Blythe, wake up!"

Gilbert awoke with a start. He felt a pull on one side of his body. and another hand shaking his other side. "I'm awake. I'm awake! Mmmm, sorry. Must have dozed off. What time is it?"

The night nurse stopped shaking. "You were sleeping so heavily, Mr. Blythe. I thought to just leave you there until you woke up. It's nigh on 6 am. The only reason I woke you is because I saw Miss Shirley and needed to tell you right away."

Gilbert sat up, trying to shake off the veil of sleep hanging over him. He was still thinking about the dream, especially seeing Anne smile again. "What is it about Miss Shirley?" Gilbert turned to check on Anne for himself. Just to make sure she was okay.

She still slept but for the first time, Gilbert could see a soft serene smile on her face. Like she was daydreaming. He smiled in response and went to move a loose curl off her forehead.

And then he noticed. He finally noticed what the night nurse had been trying to tell him.

Anne Shirley was holding his hand. And she did not want to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Prince found her in the garden. Once again, Anne was dressed in her rather plain house-dress with a big floppy straw hat and dirt clumped all around her hands. The Prince paused a short distance away from her, hesitant to join her on the ground amongst her plants._

 _Anne noticed his presence and the awkward feel he brought with him. He was simply standing there, watching her. So she simply continued on with her gardening. Today she was nurturing the peas, checking on their little green pods slowly poking their heads out of the dainty white flowers growing along the trellis. She had already finished digging around the carrots and potatoes and was looking towards the blueberry bush as her closing treat. Anne realised she could have explained all of this to The Prince but there was nothing in his presence that indicated any interest whatsoever._

 _It was almost like … he didn't belong there._

" _Good morning, dear Prince. What brings you to The Garden on this fine day?" It felt like such a cumbersome thing to say but Anne felt the overwhelming need to say something to break the awkwardness._

" _My sweet Anne, it is you of course. I seek your company, as I always do. Your beauty lightens any day, and your musical voice enlivens every stanza. Come with me to the Library, so we may delve into our favourite classics." The Prince relied heavily on his eloquent speech to hide his discomfort. He continued to throw side-glances around The Garden, even after he finished his eloquent speech._

 _Anne shook her head. "I fear I must decline your lovely offer. I still have plenty of work here in the Garden, with many plants awaiting my attention."_

 _The Prince snapped his head up at this answer. "Work? We have people in the Castle for that! You are not to dirty your hands for this work. You are more deserving than that! You are meant to be dressed in the finest silks, with delicate dancing slippers and jubilant jewels dazzling your dance partners. This is not the first time I have found you 'working' in the Garden. And I simply do not understand it."_

 _Anne carefully laid down her trowel and brushed her dirty hands over her skirt, to which the Prince cringed. "Thank you again for your kind invitation but I believe you misunderstood my explanation. I do not say "work" as in something required of me from someone else. I say "work" as a task that needs to be completed. A task I have set for myself, purely because it needs to be done to help the plants grow. This is something I enjoy. It is very fulfilling and pleasurable. Would you care to join me?"_

 _There was the briefest of horrified looks to cross the Prince's face, and then he was in control again. "I too must regretfully decline your offer. I do not believe I am dressed for the occasion. Nor do I come with enough experience to contribute to your grand plans for The Garden. Perhaps the opportunity may arise another time?"_

 _Anne nodded politely and then looked the Prince directly in the eye before saying, "Perhaps when you have defeated the dragon?"_

 _The Prince was taken aback by her question. "The dragon?"_

 _Anne stood up. "Yes, the dragon. The dragon you said was causing great trauma to the Castle and all its residents. Residents who you said had run away and yet I have found some of them. The dragon you said was preventing me from leaving these very walls to explore further afield. The dragon who was fearsome and dangerous to poor little me and thus I needed your protection to defeat the dragon. The dragon who I have yet to see, not even once flying around the castle. So, perhaps once you have defeated the dragon, you will return and spend some time in the garden with me?"_

 _The Prince's face paled under the intense scrutiny of Anne's gaze. Marilla would proud of the wilting stare transferring from Anne to the Prince._

" _Anne, I have only wanted the best for you. For both your wellbeing and your lifestyle. I have ensured you have the finest clothes and food, with the greatest collection of literature to keep you entertained. I have patiently waited for you to be dressed appropriately before accompanying you to the most luxurious of dances. I am putting everything in place to destroy the fiery, passionate, and consuming dragon who does indeed continue to haunt your very psyche. And yet you continue to refuse all of this. You continue to refuse me. How do I bring you to my side? What more do you want?"_

 _Anne stood there in shocked silence. The Prince was right. He was giving her almost everything she had dreamed of. But it was_ _ **not**_ _what she really wanted; at least, not beyond a dream. Instead, it was Anne who had filled the gaps to make this her home. She had filled it with people. She had filled it with books and memories. She had filled it with a garden. And she had filled it with people who appreciated that sometimes you simply had to dig in and do some hard work yourself. She was right. The Prince did not belong here._

" _I want to see the dragon." There. She had said it. The Prince was shocked to hear it but it was the truth. Anne did not want to hide from this dragon anymore. She wanted to see what the big deal was. She had always been afraid of change, especially away from good things and away from the dreams she already formed in her head. But this? If she continued to hide from the dragon and live under the Prince's expectations, why she still living as "Anne"?_

" _Thank you, dear Prince, but it is time I said goodbye to you. I am sorry. I am so sorry because I know you were doing all of this with the hope, nay the expectation that it would result in something. However, we do not … fit. Your world would bore me to tears and my world would drive you utterly insane. You deserve someone who wants to stand by your side graciously, and not gazing off to the side distracted by the next adventure."_

 _The Prince was aghast at this confession from Anne. "No. No! I am going to kill the dragon, you are going to be by my side, and we are going to be the most perfect couple in all of Kingsport."_

 _Anne sadly shook her head. "No, we are not. Oh, Royal Prince, you need someone exactly like that but that person is not me. It is time for you to go."_

 _And with that, the Royal Pince disappeared. One moment he was there and then he simply wasn't, without fanfare or dramatics._

 _Anne took a long deep breath to calm her nerves. Did she really just say no to the dream of her life? Did she really send the Prince away? What was she to do now?_

 _Anne took another breath. "Get it together, Anne Shirley. It's time to see a Smith about a sword."_

* * *

Winter was sneaking up on Kingsport, with a cold wind whipping around the ankles and plenty of puddles to make it sting just a little moreso. Gilbert had to dig deep but he still made the effort to pause and appreciate the last of the burnt colours in the trees surrounding the medical school. There was one solitary maple tree outside the hospital. Its leaves had turned a vibrant red at the same time Gilbert started visiting Anne in the hospital. It would now feel remiss of him if Gilbert didn't stop to give thanks every day. The grand old tree felt connected to Anne and no-one could convince Gilbert otherwise.

Tonight was to be a quick visit; no matter how quick, Gilbert visited every day. However, tonight he had promised to collect Marilla Cuthbert from the train station and bring her to Phil's house. Perhaps Marilla's presence would be enough to trigger another response from Anne? So far the only triggers had been Mrs. Lynde's blanket and Gilbert sleeping. Gilbert wished there was more they could do but so far the only positive work achieved had been the introduction of physical therapy with massage conducted by the nurses.

Gilbert climbed the stairs two at a time, partly from eagerness to see Anne and partly from eagerness to escape the bitter cold. Anne's room was located on the second level, within view of the maple tree. Right now, Gilbert was grateful for the extra bit of exercise.

As he opened the door to the ward, Gilbert could hear another voice-a distinctly male voice. He looked up expecting to see Dr. Chamberson, perhaps doing his night-rounds. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Roy Gardner talking to a sleeping Anne.

Phil had warned him of Roy's visits, and so far Gilbert had been relieved never to have crossed paths. Nurse Foster had confided that Roy's visits were neither as regular nor sustained as Gilbert's but it was still an irritant to know Roy was allowed certain privileges due to the misleading idea he was Anne's fiance. Not that Gilbert would ever claim to mean anything to Anne. They had not parted on the best of terms and he, too, was waiting in limbo for Anne to awaken. Still, he was not presumptuous to assume anything beyond friendship could ever be shared between them again.

Gilbert walked a few more steps towards Roy, with the intent of greeting him and letting him know of Miss Cuthbert's imminent arrival. However, the emotion in Roy's voice stopped him. As the words started to register in his brain, Gilbert was frozen with confusion and morbid curiousity. He knew eavesdropping would only lead to pain but at the same time, Gilbert could not resist the tempting insight into Roy Gardner and his motivations.

"... And then I realised, sweet Anne… I realised I could have a hundred BA's and no-one in that room would care. They all want me to take over the business left to me from Father but not a single one believes I can. They see me as flighty and romantic and… and… unfit for business. Apparently, I am very good at managing Mother and ensuring _she_ does not interfere with the business. But they don't want me as I am. They said I have to "grow up". And "be an adult". What they mean is hurry up and marry to show I can settle down and fit in with their ideals."

Gilbert had to physically bite his tongue from gasping out loud, while Roy ran his hand over his forehead between his eyebrows. Clearly, the stress of business life was hitting him hard. Roy had lived a treasured life, studying at Redmond and gallivanting around the world during the holidays. Now it was time for him to prove his worth and go to work. Gilbert looked at Roy's composure and noted "grown up life" did not yet sit well on Roy Gardner.

Roy continued. "Anne, please wake up. I desperately need you by my side. As my fiancee and as my wife. Just standing by my side will give the Board a sense of confidence in my decision-making. If I can make the right decision about a wife, then I can make the right decision about the business. You'll never have to teach or write or any of that silly stuff. You will just be my wife and be the beautiful goddess you are. When you wake, you will see how well I have managed your affairs, your care here at the hospital. And I know you will be so grateful for all the work I did, you will see I can take care of you and you will beg to be my wife. But I can't wait. I need you now. I need you to wake up now. I can't keep waiting."

And that was it. That was the moment when Gilbert realised Roy wouldn't last. Roy needed Anne's comfort and presence right now but there was no sense of what Anne needed from Roy. There was no sharing. Gilbert did not doubt Roy's love for Anne; he could see Roy felt very deeply for Anne. However, Roy could not see anything for Anne to come back to, except what Roy wanted.

Gilbert slowly and silently walked backward out of the room, careful not to alert Roy in any way. Now was not the time to greet Roy. There would be time next week at the team meeting when they would update Marilla and Roy together. Until then, Gilbert left Roy with his own dragons to face.

When Gilbert met Marilla at the train station, there was an awkward pause as they both assessed the new relationship between them. On one hand, he was still Gilbert Blythe, son of John Blythe and old school chum of Anne. She was still Anne's adoptive mother, the lady next door and the only other person outside of his family who had seen his torn pants when Anne pushed him out of that tree a few Summers back.

On the other hand, Gilbert was the only person to initiate a response out of her sleeping Anne. And Marilla was the only connection Gilbert had with Anne from the Island. Marilla was really his only connection _with_ the Island. Gilbert had not realised how much he needed that right now. Both Marilla and Gilbert looked like they wanted to hug but neither propriety nor their own personalities would allow such an expression of unwarranted emotion.

"Good evening, Miss Cuthbert. I don't suppose you brought any plum preserves with you? I have a real hankering for a taste of the Island."

Gilbert's effort to break the ice was met with a wry smile and a slight sparkle in the eye. It was perfect and encompassed everything they were both feeling.

"Well, it must be your lucky day, young Mr. Blythe. I do indeed have some plum preserves. And some apple jam from your mother. But only if you promise to share it with Mrs. Gordon. I need to pay for my board with her somehow."

Gilbert smiled back at Marilla with genuine affection. "With that combination, Miss Cuthbert, I'm pretty sure Phil will give up her own bed and wait on you hand and foot. I have a hansom cab waiting for us. I'm sure Phil will have the kettle on."

On the ride over, Gilbert asked polite questions about Avonlea and Marilla replied in kind. Davy was doing very well helping out Gilbert's father and was taking on more responsibility around Green Gables as well. George Harrison was also helping out, along with Fred Wright and a few others around the village. Diana's young baby was looking plumper than ever, with Diana positively blooming as a mother (or at least that's how Rachel described it to Marilla because Marilla couldn't quite see it herself). Anne was mentioned in the Reverend's prayers every week but people had stopped asking Marilla on Anne's progress. She suspected no-one really knew what to say now and to be honest, Marilla felt better with their avoidance rather than their awkward pity. John and Helen were hoping Gilbert would return to Avonlea for the upcoming Christmas holidays, at which point Gilbert suddenly realised how close that was and then paled at the thought of leaving Anne.

Marilla noticed the change in Gilbert. " _Are_ you planning on going home for Christmas?"

Gilbert looked at his hands. "I suppose I should, Miss Cuthbert, but it feels wrong to leave Anne. Even if only for a week. Her progress is always so unpredictable. There is so much research going on. I would hate to miss a pivotal moment where I could make a difference…"

"Gilbert, look at me." Gilbert raised his eyes, feeling the compelling force of Marilla's voice. For more than 12 years, Gilbert had not yet been able to resist Marilla's command. At least he knew where Anne had learned it from.

"Gilbert, I would be dishonest if I didn't say I want you here with Anne. But you cannot put your life on hold living in a world of what-ifs. Trust me. I had _that_ disastrous conversation with myself, right here in this very town when I first visited Anne in hospital. I hated myself for leaving Anne behind but I also realised I needed to attend to other matters. You need to do the same. You need to feed your soul as much as medical school is feeding your head. It would only be a short break. A week at most. And then you can come back and continue your role in Anne's care. You are **not** abandoning her. You are simply making sure you are giving her the best of you."

Gilbert's mind flashed back to his earlier view of Roy by Anne's bedside. He remembered the feeling of shock and betrayal as Roy had implied his 'time-frame' on Anne's recovery. To Gilbert, it had sounded like Roy was preparing to give up. Just the idea of that was abhorrent! But a week with his parents? That wasn't abandoning. Nay, it would be more akin to protecting _all_ of his loved ones. And even though Gilbert did not have any obligation to Anne beyond his schooling, he knew he would still come back to her. She would need friends, and he wanted to be one of them.

Gilbert nodded to Marilla. "Yes. You are right. Thank you. I think I would need to talk to Phil first but maybe… I might be able to arrange some time."

Marilla gave him a curt nod. "Good. Because I didn't want to embarrass you by mentioning it to Dr. Chamberson. I believe the 'Cooper Prize' winner should be able to manage his own family affairs, don't you?"

Gilbert laughed lightly. "Miss Cuthbert, I could be knighted by Queen Victoria herself and I guarantee the people of Avonlea would still feel the need to take care of me. And I appreciate it. Every time."


	13. Chapter 13

_The soft sounds of music wafted down the hallway and floated through the heavy oak doors into the library. Anne was sitting on the bench seat under the stained glass window of the cherry tree. She was reading up on Thomas Aquinas and contemplating the idea of friendship. After her recent conversation with the Prince, Anne was reconsidering everything important in her life. Of course, she wasn't getting far with the distracting music slowly filling the room. Anne put down the book and sighed. There would be no rest until she discovered the source._

 _Walking past the tapestries, Anne noted the change in music. It was still a waltz but she knew this song… it was fairly contemporary._

" _After the Ball is over …", Anne started to sing along. Like sirens calling for her, Anne walked down the halls and followed the music. As she brushed her hand along the walls, she struggled to remember the last time she heard this song._

" _Many the hopes that have vanished … after the ball…" Anne gasped with revelation. She couldn't remember the details but she suddenly felt great regret. Horrible sorrowful regret. Anne had no idea what she was regretting but she knew hopes had vanished. The last chance lost. A lie told to deny the feelings that overwhelmed her._

 _Anne blinked and looked up at the doors before her. The music had changed again but she could tell it was just on the other side of the doors. She was torn between running away from the pain or satisfying her curiousity with whatever was going on inside._

 _Anne sighed and pushed open the doors._

 _It was a masquerade ball. Complete anonymity, glorious gowns, and debonair gentlemen. It was a full sensory overload. "I am totally underdressed for this event."_

 _Anne looked down on her house-dress but it was no longer a house-dress. The green skirt had deepened in colour, with a light overlay wisping down to her slippers. Embroidered vines and flowers weaved around the skirt to twist around her waist. Her bodice was laced with dark green satin ribbons that continued to wrap around her arms into sleeves. Her red hair was twisted back into a grouping mass of curls draping down over her left shoulder. It was all set off nicely with a small pink enamel heart resting in the hollow of her collarbones._

" _Wow. I wish it was always this easy to dress for a ball."_

 _Anne stepped through the doors and was instantly pulled into the arms of a masked gentleman dressed as a pirate king. With a great smile, Anne threw herself into the next dance with wild abandonment._

 _For the next few dances, Anne twirled and spun and floated across the ballroom, moving from one dance partner to the next. She had never seen these many people in the castle before; it was quite overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time._

 _Just as the current dance ended, Anne was approached by a gentleman dressed as King Louis XIV. His powdered wig rested softly on his shoulders, adorned with turquoise velvet and gold lace. His dark eyes shone from behind his elaborate filigree mask and his voice held a rich timbre as he asked, "May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" In his hand, he held a single pink rose, offered with a theatrical gesture._

 _Anne did not have a mask herself, feeling quite exposed to this world of decadence. However, 'King Louis' seemed very romantic and perfect for the next dance. "Of course, kind sir."_

 _As the delicate tune of Tchaikovsky's 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz' started to play, Anne couldn't help but comment on his choice of costume, though she tried to keep it subtle. "Is there any cake at the party?", she asked with a sly smile._

 _The gentleman merely looked at her and said, "I don't know I haven't been to the buffet table yet. We can look after the dance if you like."_

 _Anne merely sighed and enjoyed the dance with the handsome partner. As technically beautiful as his dancing was, Anne was looking forward to a rest after this dance._

" _Thank you, kind sir. You are a graceful dance partner. I fear I must take a break at the drinks table." Anne dipped into a curtsey as 'King Louis' bowed with thanks himself. It was all so polite and perfect behaviour, Anne sighed once again with disappointment._

 _The annexed room for drinks was mostly empty. Anne enjoyed the breathing space as she sipped on her glass punch. Through the doorway and across the dance floor, Anne noticed a mysterious masked man; he looked a lot like the Highwayman from the tapestry outside the Library. His claret velvet coat was a gorgeous contrast against his black mask and hat. Anne's breath caught with the attention to detail in his smooth doe-skinned leggings and thigh-high black leather boots._

 _The Highwayman looked up to meet Anne's gaze. Anne felt a jolt of recognition; she failed to notice the same response in him. Instead, she continued to stare at him, unable to break their gaze. It's like no-one else mattered._

 _The Highwayman strode across the room with confidence. Anne completely forgot about her drink as she locked on to the twinkle in his eyes. When he asked "May I have this dance?", Anne could only give a muted nod._

 _The music changed to 'Love's Dream After the Ball' and Anne laughed at the appropriateness. The Highwayman smiled and asked, "Do I amuse you, fair dryad? I haven't even started to dance yet."_

" _No, not yet. I was just enjoying the choice of music tonight. I love a good ball but one should always remember the life you have afterward."_

 _The Highwayman gently placed his hand on her waist and slowly drew her close. "You seem like the jovial sort. I noticed you laughing earlier with King Louis."_

" _Really? I wouldn't call it laughing with him. I think my joke was too obtuse for his taste."_

" _Nothing to lose his head over?"_

 _Anne was startled into laughter. She looked up into the Highwayman's face to see his eyes laughing along with her._

" _I merely asked him if there was cake at this party…"_

 _The Highwayman burst forth with laughter, which only encouraged Anne to laugh harder. Anne relaxed into the dance with natural enjoyment. She could easily dance like this all night. How refreshing to laugh and smile and joke with another!_

 _The pair continued for a further three songs before the Highwayman announced his closure. "As much as I have enjoyed our partnership, I have promised my last dance to another." He indicated over Anne's shoulder to a beautiful ebony haired woman, dressed as a Spanish lady in black velvet and crimson red roses. Anne felt a quick pang of frustration that the only Spanish lady in all of the Spanish Castle was now interrupting the most pleasurable moment of the evening._

" _Before I leave, may I ask you a question, young dryad?"_

" _Anything."_

 _The Highwayman smiled. "Would you consider this moment… romantic?"_

 _Anne was stunned by his question. She hadn't really thought of it like that. At least not at first. Her idea of romantic would have been more akin to 'King Louis' and his rose. However, here she felt a connection. A pleasure. Time had passed so quickly with the Highwayman - and without effort. It didn't start as romantic but she felt more in this moment than any other throughout the evening._

 _Before she could answer, the Highwayman gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Perhaps romance does not need to be announced with flair and dramatics. Perhaps it is more like a comforting embrace to give you pure joy. You just need to know what to look for." And with that, he stepped back and bowed before walking towards the Spanish Lady._

 _Anne was flustered by what he had said. It was all too much. No, she did not want this party anymore! Anne quickly moved to the ballroom doors, wanting to escape this display. In fact, she realised she was done with the whole castle._

 _It was time to find the dragon._

* * *

Around the table sat four of Dr. Chamberson's esteemed colleagues, along with his junior assistants Mr. Gilbert Blythe and Mr. Andrew Monaghan. Dr. Chamberson smiled; even with all of these prestigious men around the table, Miss Marilla Cuthbert sat at the opposite end with an air of stateliness that commanded the attention of all. If Miss Cuthbert felt intimidated at all, she was not showing it.

Also in attendance was Mr. Royal Gardner, however, Dr. Chamberson was unsure exactly why. Well, beyond the fact this young man was paying the bills and yet never seemed to contribute with anything beyond "Is she awake yet?"

"Now that we are all present, let's begin with thanks to Miss Cuthbert for traveling so far for this latest update. Gentlemen, some of you may know Miss Cuthbert as the patient's adoptive guardian. Miss Shirley has lived with Miss Cuthbert from the age of 11 until she commenced studies at Redmond College. She had intended to return to Miss Cuthbert at the same time as the accident occurred. Miss Cuthbert has been maintaining ongoing and detailed correspondence with myself and my assistant, Mr. Blythe, during Miss Shirley's stay." Dr. Chamberson gave a short nod and smile towards Marilla, which she returned in kind. "Is there anything you would like to say, Miss Cuthbert?"

Marilla nodded with a thin smile. "Thank you, Doctor. I would also like to say thank you to everyone here. Your efforts with Anne's care have been appreciated; more than you can imagine. I am also grateful for the patience you have given to me, with correspondence and my limited travel. Following your last letter, I have brought a number of items with me to leave by Anne's table. Blankets, books, food. A few things from home to improve the chance of a physical response."

The residents of Green Gables had been very enthusiastic to hear of Anne's progress. It took all of Marilla's resolve to resist each person's contribution to Anne's treatment. In the end, she had brought some raspberry cordial from Diana, a lace ribbon from Dora, an old blanket from Anne's room, and some Lilies of the Valley, as requested by Gilbert.

"Excellent work. Thank you, Miss Cuthbert," said Dr. Chamberson. The man to his immediate left also spoke up, "Yes. That is exactly what we need! Tactile objects to provoke a response!" The gentleman was Dr. James Baldwin, a visiting psychologist from Toronto. "To elicit a response from the patient we need to appeal to the deepest part of her mind, the long-term memory!"

Roy cleared his throat in a polite but passive-aggressive manner. He was still waiting his turn to be introduced to the group.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Gardner. We also welcome Mr. Royal Gardner to our meeting today." Dr. Chamberson gestured to the Roy and continued with the introductions, albeit lacking the same luster expressed towards Marilla. "Mr. Gardner is Miss Shirley's fiance and known to Miss Shirley for the last two years. Mr. Gardner has recently returned from a business trip and is yet to be updated on Miss Shirley's progress, however, he has been in regular attendance."

Roy, again, politely nodded around the table. He only glanced at Marilla, with her unnerving gaze, and completely ignored Gilbert on her right.

Dr. Chamberson looked to Gilbert. "Since you have been achieving the best results, why don't you bring us all up to speed and share your suggestions for future progress."

"Thank you, Dr. Chamberson. The first physical response was noted by Nurse Foster just over two months ago. Miss Shirley's toe twitched in response to a blanket being placed over her. Subsequent repeats of this action with the blanket did not bring the same results however it was still noted as there have been other twitches noticed since then, in various locations and with various stimuli."

Gilbert cleared his throat. _Keep it professional, Blythe._ "The next noteworthy response was observed by the relief night nurse a few weeks later when the patient was found to be holding another person's hand."

Dr Baldwin raised his head quickly. "Really? Whose hand was it?" He looked towards Roy but Roy was too busy looking confused at Marilla to notice.

Gilbert cleared his throat again. "Ahem. It was my hand, Mr. Baldwin."

"What?!" Roy was the first to respond and Gilbert was not at all surprised. "Exactly what were you doing holding my fiance's hand? Where was the night nurse with all of this? She should have been chaperoning you! You're not even a real doctor!"

Marilla spoke first. "Well, Mr. Gardner, perhaps if you had been sitting with Anne that evening, it would have been your hand instead."

"I was attending to business elsewhere, Miss Cuthbert. As I have explained to you."

Marilla turned her full hard gaze directly at Roy and replied, "Yes. As was I. Which is why I am grateful for Mr. Blythe to have taken his role on this team so responsibly. I feel great comfort knowing Anne had _someone_ here to hold her hand, in the absence of us. Don't you?" Gilbert flinched with a small amount of empathy for Roy. Sure, he may not like the guy, but no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of Marilla Cuthbert's wit. Out of the corner of his eye, Gilbert watched Roy wilt back into his seat.

Dr. Chamberson tried very hard to hide the enjoyment of watching this play out. He _mostly_ succeeded. "Yes, well, thank you, Miss Cuthbert. Mr. Blythe, would you care to elaborate on how you brought about such a response?"

Gilbert groaned inwardly. "Yes, Dr. Chamberson. I was reading to Miss Shirley and unfortunately, fell asleep. The relief night nurse came to wake me and pointed out Miss Shirley holding my hand while we both slept. Neither the nurse nor myself have any recollection of how it happened but we both noted it was not simply me holding her hand. Miss Shirley had a very physical hold of my hand."

"Mr. Blythe, if I may. Exactly what is your relationship to Miss Shirley?" asked Dr. Baldwin.

"We are old school friends. Miss Shirley and I attended school together in Avonlea, and our families own farms next door to each other. I have known Miss Shirley for nigh on 11 years, I think."

"Hmmm, longer than Mr. Gardner, I presume. My theory would be your familiarity with Miss Shirley could provoke as much of a response out of her as Miss Cuthbert's offerings." Dr. Baldwin sat back and stroked his beard in a thoughtful fashion.

Roy was not enjoying this exchange at all. "Dr. Chamberson, please remind me again as to why Mr. Blythe is on this team? Is it purely because of his Avonlea connection?"

Gilbert was not as quick to hide his disdain for Roy this time, however, Dr. Chamberson gave him a very subtle hand gesture to 'stand down'. None of the doctors present wanted this to turn into a territorial battle, despite Roy's apparent need to do so. "Mr. Blythe is one of the brightest, if not THE brightest students we have here at the Medical College. No offence, Monaghan."

"None taken, sir. Total agreement with you. I'd employ his services as a tutor if his time wasn't already taken up by this project. The man clear blew us out of the water with his results in Topographical Anatomy last week." Monaghan said all of this with the utmost respect. He had seen first hand how committed Gilbert was to the job. The two were starting to build a strong friendship and if Monaghan was completely honest, he didn't like the toffee-nosed Gardner anyway.

Dr Chamberson smiled and turned back to Roy. "In addition to Blythe's Cooper Prize achievement, he has also been researching every new theory relating to comatose patients. In fact, Blythe is the reason we are so fortunate to have Dr. Baldwin here today. So unless you have anything to further the discussion, I suggest we now let Dr. Baldwin speak. He has some ideas to help along Miss Shirley with her recovery."

Roy sat back in his chair again. He was frustrated with how this was progressing; not just the meeting but the whole situation. Roy was not the type of person who liked holding his life up while waiting on someone else. He had never expected Anne to be in a coma for so long.

Dr Baldwin paused while he noted Roy's reaction. He had spent many years with family members, observing their responses to loved ones like Miss Shirley. Miss Cuthbert was the easiest to pick. She clearly loved her adopted daughter very much and would do anything to help at any time. Gardner, however, was restless. At the merest sign of doubt, Baldwin predicted Gardner would bolt like a horse out a gate. Worse would be if Miss Shirley woke up with the further need for physical treatment. Gardner, despite all his claims of money and care, would likely be the first to abandon her. And that was the most dangerous scenario for the patient. Perhaps he should mention this to Mr. Blythe? Blythe was the hardest to read out of the three. Clearly, he had a connection to the patient but he remained aloof and removed. Was there more to the friendship? Was there more to his interactions with Gardner? More importantly, would Blythe help Miss Shirley recover if Gardner was to disappear from her life?

Returning to the discussion, Dr. Baldwin opened his file and addressed the table. "Mr. Blythe has since shared with me further examples of responsive behaviour from the patient. Miss Shirley has cried a single tear during a letter read to her from a friend in Avonlea. She has produced saliva when presented with the aroma of a … plum puff? Yes, a plum puff was presented near to her. And she has also responded to the touch of a leaf in her hand."

 _It was the last red leaf of Autumn_ , Gilbert thought to himself. _As red as her hair with the softest crinkling sound as I closed her hand around it. We felt her hand grip tight around the leaf and her lips twitched ever so slightly._

"I propose this: continue using different stimuli to elicit a response. Make each attempt as personal as possible and with the oldest connection possible. Miss Cuthbert, your offerings here are perfect. The oldest memories we hold are the deepest in our recesses. They are the ones we connect with our true self. Memories from last week or even last month are still associated with contextual interpretation but memories of childhood and formative years are far more reactive to external stimuli. Have you ever walked past a floral bouquet and suddenly found yourself pulled back to a memory from your younger years? That's how the memory works. We are still trying to learn why but in the meantime, this knowledge can be used with Miss Shirley."

Marilla looked to the items she brought along. "So, these things will help? They aren't just to make family and friends feel better?"

Dr. Baldwin smiled. "I believe they will definitely help but it also depends on who is here to administer the therapy. I understand you will be returning to Avonlea in a week or so, Miss Cuthbert? I hope to make the most of your presence here during the remaining time. Mr. Blythe, will you also be returning to Avonlea?"

"Uh, yes, Dr. Baldwin. I ...uh"

"Mr. Blythe was rather unwell before commencing his medical studies. He is under **strict** instruction to rest over the holidays, including spending time with his family on the Island." Dr. Chamberson interrupted Gilbert with very specific words and an even more determined look. Gilbert was fully aware he had no real say in this matter.

Roy, on the other hand, could not look happier. "I will be remaining in Kingsport over the break. I assure you, I can attend on Miss Shirley every day and continue to build her connection with these memorable items. I even have a few of my own to include."

Dr. Baldwin forced a smile towards Roy. "Thank you, Mr. Gardner. However, please remember the oldest and deepest memories are more likely to work. Nevertheless, we will appreciate your ongoing support while Mr. Blythe is away."

It was at this point Dr. Chamberson stood to end the meeting. "Thank you, gentlemen. Miss Cuthbert. On that note, I suggest we end this meeting and meet again at the end of the week to discuss the new efforts and our plans for the next month. Blythe, Monaghan. I expect reports on my desk by Thursday. Blythe, before you go, a quick word."

Marilla looked back to Gilbert with a questioning look. All of the other men were leaving the room. Gilbert gave her a quick smile and said, "Miss Cuthbert, would you please wait for me downstairs? I would like to walk with you to Mrs. Blake's house." Marilla returned the nod and walked out.

"Blythe, there's more to your friendship with Miss Shirley, isn't there?" asked Dr. Chamberson.

Gilbert knew this conversation was coming. "Yes."

There was a pause between them. Dr. Chamberson broke first. "I was expecting some sort of explanation beyond 'yes'. Maybe a little detail."

Gilbert sat back down. Dr. Chamberson raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"It's… complicated. It's hard to explain unless you saw us in action. And then if you ask any of our friends who saw us in action, it was still hard to explain. We were … best friends? Kindred? Even I don't know exactly what we were. I think best friends is the appropriate description."

"Well, that's pretty unusual to have. Especially between a man and a woman."

"Tell me about it. Ever since we were kids, there has been a bond between us. A pure and honest bond. We weren't always friends. In the beginning, she hated me. No, it's true. And even when she hated me, we still had that bond. We fought, we rivaled, we inspired, and then we became friends. And … we trusted. We could always guarantee the trust and care of the other. No matter what was going on. We could speak our minds without fear. We could imagine. We could philosophise. We could laugh and cry and vent. There was no-one else in the world I wanted to see every day." Gilbert looked defeated as he shared this with his mentor. His chest started to burn in a way he had not felt for months. Gilbert reached for his glass of water and paused to sip.

"You fell in love."

Gilbert nodded. "And I thought she felt the same. But Anne wanted to achieve her goals first. She wanted to prove herself before becoming someone else. And she was scared of me. To be absolutely honest, we had hardly spoken for the last two years, except for a friend's wedding. We both pretended as my proposal had never happened. And, I suppose, it was nice. Sad but without any risk. So. Nice."

"So where does Gardner fit into all of this?"

Gilbert smirked. "As well as I do. Between you and I, she refused his proposal too. They were courting over the last year or so, and he proposed after Convocation. But I have it on good authority, Anne said no. And then her accident happened. So, we have no proof beyond the confidence of a close friend."

Dr. Chamberson let out a soft whistle. "Well, doesn't that make life interesting. I wonder why he wants to hang around? But then… why are **you** hanging around? You, Blythe, could have said no to my offer. You don't have to be here tormenting yourself with her rejection."

"Dr. Chamberson, you don't have the kind of friendship we had without feeling something, even after our fight. I already walked away once and it almost killed me. It almost killed Anne. I can't do that again. If I can help her, even if only as a medical student, then that's what I will do. And if she wakes and tells me to go away, I'll respect that. But I will always be her friend."

There was another pause in the conversation. Both men were looking at their hands, assessing where they were in this situation, and where to go next.

"Blythe, this is precarious ground. Gardner truly hates you being on this team. This is not the first time he has asked about your… relevance. But unlike him, I can see your role to play. You are here for Anne, both sleeping and awake. Gardner is just waiting for 'awake'. The thing is, he could easily push for conflict of interest but I don't think he fully understands your relationship with Anne. As you said, no-one really does. My point is, tread carefully. Keep it professional. I want you on this team. Dr. Baldwin sees your connection with Anne as positive and wants you on the team. Even Monaghan wants you on the team if only to divide my focus and give him some breathing space. Do not give Gardner a reason to have you removed."

Gilbert looked up at Dr. Chamberson. For the first time since seeing Anne in the hospital, Gilbert felt like he could breathe. As if Dr. Chamberson had removed the heavy coat of guilt and allowed his lungs to expand. He smiled and stood up from his chair. "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate the vote of confidence. I won't let you down."

Dr. Chamberson nodded. "I know. And you won't let her down. I'll give you two weeks and then I'm sending you home for Christmas, on the train with Miss Cuthbert. I promise I will keep an eye on Miss Shirley but we need you recharged. We need you to bring that friendship back to her."

Gilbert smiled. "Yes, Doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

_Anne was looking for the Smith. It may not have been the best idea she had since waking in this castle but it was the most motivated she had felt in a long time._

 _The Smith looked up at Anne as she marched towards him. "Why, what's the matter, that you have such a February face, so full of frost, of storm and cloudiness?"_

 _Anne was stunned to a halt. "You quote Shakespeare to me?"_

 _The Smith straightened his back and laid down his tools. Fortunately, Anne arrived at an opportune moment and he paused to give her his attention. As he wiped his forearm across his sweaty brown, raising his eyebrows above his intense hazel eyes, Anne was not so sure she wanted his full attention right now._

 _The Smith spoke casually to Anne. "Well, I may not be as enamoured with the Bard as you appear to be, however, I can appreciate how well-placed you would be amongst the pages of 'Much Ado About Nothing'."_

" _As flattering as you may think it would be to associate me with Shakespeare, clearly you do not know me well. Under better circumstances, I would hope to present myself in a far more eloquent light. Perhaps more akin to Helena or even Juliet. But instead, you compare me to Benedick?"_

" _Clearly, I have been unjust. Pray tell, what has brought you here in such a quandary?"_

 _Anne sat down on the bench next to the Smith's workshop and sighed. "It is the Prince. He seems absolutely set on telling me what to do for what he wants, and never interested in what I want."_

 _The Smith leaned on the half-wall opposite to Anne and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes twinkled and his mouth was smiling ever so slightly. Anne wasn't sure if he was really the best person to speak to but she felt … comfortable talking with him. Like she could genuinely trust his honesty._

" _So, help me understand this. You have a Prince. A Prince who has claimed to save the damsel from the dreaded dragon. A Prince who is providing you with luxurious clothes and eloquent reading time in the library, sharing classics and romantic literature with you. A Prince who has offered to care for you for the rest of your life… And you are saying 'no, thank you'?"_

 _Anne squinted at the Smith. "Do you mock me, sir? It is not that I am ungrateful for his offerings. It is more that I am being misled and I do not like it. Not one bit. In fact, the offerings are starting to feel hollow and very one-sided. There is no emotion to it. Like some sort of script out of my childhood fantasy. Instead, I feel more passion for the dragon." Anne straightened her back and stared the Smith directly in the eyes. "I want to see the dragon for myself. And I want your sword."_

" _Hmmmm. Come not between the dragon and her wrath…"_

 _Anne groaned. "King Lear. Yes, thank you. However, the only person I am angry with at the moment is myself. For sitting back and allowing others to take control of my life when normally I would do that. If this dragon is so fierce and fiery and eager to take me, then surely I should be the one to assess the situation. Who says I have to kill the dragon? Maybe there is some greater purpose?"_

 _The Smith's smile grew. "And here I thought you lived high above us in your ivory tower, filled with dreams and ideals that no-one could truly live up to. Perhaps you do have some understanding of us mere mortals."_

 _Anne's gaze dropped to her hands in her lap. "Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind." Anne did not see the Smith's smile drop nor his eyes filled with sympathy. "I realised too late how the declaration of love is not the same as being in love. I imagined myself fulfilling the part of a love-struck woman only to then realise that it was only the idea of being of love. There was nothing more to satisfy me. Nothing to sustain me. And I know I have tasted that sustenance once before. I know I have… but I was blind to understand it. I don't want to be blind again. If your sword can help, then I beg of you! Please tell me how to use it to control the dragon. Either to remove the threat… or, perhaps, to take me away from here."_

 _The Smith stood tall again. "Well, how can I resist such an urgent plea for help? Many men would be falling over their feet, desperately offering their services to defeat the dragon for you. But I see that is not what you want. It is not what you need. I respect you enough to help you but I promise not to step in unless you ask."_

 _Anne looked up again at The Smith. He understood! Finally, someone understood! "Yes. Thank you."_

" _Okay then. Well, your sword is almost ready. Just one last step to temper it with the elements. Do you have a prayer you'd like to say for the occasion?"_

 _Anne stood up. "Yes…"_

" _No. Not yet. Let me grab the sword. You need to say it with the sword."_

 _The Smith quickly walked to the back of his workshop and collected the sword. As he brought it out to her. Anne noted it looked smaller than she remembered; delicate and pretty but she could see the sharp detail in the blade. This sword would slice you from neck to nethers without a blink. The smooth shine of the blade continued all the way to the gold rounded hilt. On closer inspection, Anne realised the hilt was shaped more like an apostrophe or a symbol of balance; Yin or Yang. She felt both afraid and thrilled to see such a weapon._

" _Is it sharp? I mean, is it ready for use?", she asked._

" _I am wary to answer yes. I like my body exactly as it is." The Smith replied with a sly grin._

" _Always with the defensive. So many layers to you, Mr. Smith. I would prefer to remove them one by one rather than an outright kill."_

 _The Smith coughed at Anne's comment and it was only then she realised the double meaning behind her words. Her blushing cheeks almost matched her hair though she didn't try to rebuke her own words._

 _Instead, it was the Smith who broke the silence._

" _Now, Anne. I'm going to tap it into the heat, wave it once in the air, plunge it into the water and then bury it hilt-deep in the barrel of dirt there. And you are going to do it with me, whilst saying your words. Do you understand?"_

 _Anne nodded. She walked to stand in front of The Smith and grabbed the handle of the sword. He, in turn, stepped behind her and wrapped his large hand around hers - supportive and comforting and yet not controlling. "Are you ready?", he whispered. Anne did not trust her voice and only replied with a small nod again._

 _Together they tapped the sword into the fiery coals, as Anne started her prayer:_

" _Fairies of Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. From dusk of night and daylight's birth._

 _I ask your guidance and protective eye, to bless this sword and those nearby._

 _With spark of courage, speed of mind, depth of heart, and strength in kind._

 _I ask of this with pure intent, from now until my service spent."_

 _The last words were said as Anne and the Smith plunged the sword into the dirt. They both stepped back, releasing a simultaneous sigh and separating as they stared at the sword. It was done._

 _The Smith pulled the sword out of the dirt and looked at the blade. Even after being buried in the dirt, the sword gleamed in the sunlight. The Smith gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Your words were … amazing. Seriously, absolutely amazing. You have the gift of the bard yourself. It was … powerful. I can feel the passion you imbued into the sword. The elements are sure to be impressed. You should be impressed. Anne, you should write more often!"_

 _Anne was stunned. She wasn't ready to admit it out loud but Anne had really enjoyed creating the little prayer. It felt like the release of a dam of creativity. It had burned inside her, waiting for more paper to write itself upon._

 _The Smith handed the sword to Anne._

" _And that's my job done. I have helped you as much as I can. Now it is time for me to go."_

 _Anne's head shot up with her eyes round and glaring. "What? You're done? You're just going to walk away and abandon me?"_

 _The Smith at least looked a little sheepish. "You said so yourself. You have allowed everyone to do your work for you when really it is time for you take control yourself. I am just as guilty of this as the Prince. The last thing I want to do is overstay my welcome."_

 _Anne was angry now. "So, you feel comfortable enough to pass judgement on me. You feel obliged to give me a weapon but no idea on how to use it. Oh, but best of all, you're not even going to stay to see how it all works out. For someone who was telling me the other day how supportive you were, you seem mighty fine with abandoning me."_

" _Anne, it's not like that…"_

" _No, Mr. Smith. I'm done. I'm done with a Prince who thinks he knows what's best for me. And I'm done with you! You who thinks he knows me but isn't giving me a chance to learn before throwing me to the dragon. Just go! Just… sod off!"_

 _The Smith gazed at Anne with a fondness that made her sigh inside. She really wanted his friendship and was surprised at how much it hurt to think of him leaving her._

" _Anne… 'We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep'..."_

 _And with that, The Smith disappeared._

 _Anne collapsed to the ground and cried._

* * *

"...Now, Anne, you need to remember. Most of the lads here don't know me from the Island. The few that knew me from Redmond don't remember much beyond the Senior year and we all know how boring I was last year. No, no, no. Don't argue with me. I know how bland and rather pathetic I was. Didn't crack a single joke all year. I'm surprised you didn't mistake me for Gardner… Okay, so he _was_ dressed better. But I digress from my entertaining story. And it IS entertaining, so stop interrupting and let me finish."

Gilbert was sitting in comfy sofa chair next to Anne's bed, with his feet up on a stool and his head resting back into the chair. He looked fairly relaxed, with his hair ruffled and curling around his collar, and his tie loosened around his neck. He had finished his classes for the day and was enjoying his usual routine of a late dinner while reading or talking with the sleeping woman next to him. Tonight, it was a one-sided banter filled with such emotion and character, an outsider could easily mistake the young lady to be awake.

"So, there I am, watching Dr. Chamberson drone on with a horribly monotonous voice discussing the importance of spinal fluid. It is such a truly dry topic but Dr. Chamberson was making it even worse by playing with his voice. What was that, Anne? How did I know this? Well, the jolly fellow winked at me mid-sentence! _**Your**_ good doctor caught my eye and winked at me, letting me know he was torturing the class on purpose! He knew most of them had been up late the night before preparing for Dr. Sutton's supposed surprise-test on orthopaedic surgery - which, by the way, Sutton heard we 'knew' about the surprise-test and ended up canceling anyway! So Dr. Chamberson was taking advantage of a classroom full of absolutely exhausted med students who were too afraid of Dr. Chamberson to ask for a reprieve. Mainly because they don't know him as we do."

Gilbert checked over this shoulder to make sure the said doctor was not behind him.

"And that's why I did what I did, and probably why I'm the only who could get away with it too. Oh, you're going to love this! Remember that poem we read back in Avonlea? The one about St Nicholas? ' _T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house / Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_.' You loved that poem. Well, I'm not sure if you have noticed but Dr. Chamberson looks exactly like St Nicholas! Okay, maybe not quite as much of the jelly belly but the beard and the twinkle and the laugh! He is a spitting image. Well ... I noticed his hair wasn't quite as white as St Nicholas is supposed to be."

Gilbert's smile started to grow with the story. "Oh, I can see you know exactly where I am going with this! Yes, I did! I happened to drop my pen down the stairs of the lecture theatre. It was perfect! Rolled right up to his desk, on the other side of where Dr. Chamberson was standing! He just looked at me and gestured for me to come down to collect it. I simply nodded and quietly walked down the stairs, hiding a small jar of flour in my other hand. While there, I happened to knock his cap off the desk as well, being the awful klutz that I am." Gilbert added a wink to his storytelling.

"While I am on the ground picking up my pen, I surreptitiously pour the jar of flour into his cap and then carefully place it back on the desk. With a quick nod to Dr. Chamberson, I take my pen back to my desk and pretend to be so so sorry for my apparent disruption. Dr. Chamberson thinks nothing of it and continues to torment the class. My only torment was having to wait for another 45-minutes before seeing any result for my efforts. Just after he dismisses the class, the good doctor walks over to his cap and says, 'Now, I expect all of you to head home and recoup the sleep you missed last night.' Then, he picks up his cap and, without further ado, plops it on his head! Flour and all!"

At this point, Gilbert bursts with laughter at the memory! "I swear Anne, it was the most brilliant sight! The flour covered his hair perfectly and even tumbled down to his beard! He was EXACTLY what you and I imagined for jolly ol' St Nicholas. Everyone laughed! And I mean everyone! It was glorious. Right up until Dr. Chamberson looked me right in the eye and said, 'of course, Mr. Blythe. This means war.' Which made us all laugh more!"

Gilbert paused to wipe a joyful tear from his eye and sip his tea. "Just between you and I - yes, I'm a little worried. Dr. Chamberson has a reputation for tormenting first-year med students. But I know he likes me so I think we have a fighting chance. So long as I have you helping me out, we can take him. What do you say?"

He glanced over at Anne, who still slept. However, Gilbert swore he could see the slightest of smiles resting on her face. He looked hard for these signs every night. Tonight, it made him sigh.

"Dr. Baldwin says it helps. Helps both of us. It may not be a memory for you but I'm hoping it shows you how the old Gil is still here. I'm still here for you. And I'll be here for as long as you need me. Until my service is spent."

Gilbert stood up and softly brushed Anne's hand. "Yes, I know. I need my sleep too." Gilbert straightened his back and took a deep breath. "Anne, I'm going to be away for a little while. But I'm coming back. I promise. I will be back. And I know Phil will take care of you. Just… don't be angry if you don't see me straight away. Okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Most days, Anne would wake up and smile at the giant cherry blossoms growing outside her favourite bedroom. There were plenty of bedrooms in the castle but only this one was touched by the majestic cherry tree._

 _Just beyond the cherry tree lay The Garden, with its fruit salad of trees and bountiful vegetable plots. The first rays of the morning sun released sweet aromas from the Garden and greeted Anne with a breakfast bouquet. Sometimes, it was accompanied by the sounds of the Blacksmith working on that sword._

 _That was until yesterday. Yesterday was the first day she did not hear the Smith working on his sword. Probably because the day before, Anne had been the one to tell him to sod off._

 _Anne blushed at that term. She can't believe she remembered hearing it way back in her childhood. That felt like a lifetime ago._

 _Anne sighed. When the Prince had disappeared, Anne had felt … relief. A little sad and a little worried about being left alone but mostly relief. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Anne had not realised how much effort it had been to be with the Prince; like she had to constantly be in character for him._

 _Seeing the Blacksmith disappear had been a completely different experience. It had left her feeling hollow and confused. As frustrating and irritating as the Blacksmith had been, their interactions had always been natural. There was no forced behaviour; just a banter back and forth. She could speak her mind, he could speak his, and neither would be upset. Aggravated but not upset. Every time she had come away from their conversations (arguments?), Anne had felt invigorated. Rejuvenated._

 _And now he was gone._

 _At least he left her with this pretty sword._

 _"ARGH!" Anne screamed out her frustration. "You are an absolute mongrel, Mr. Smith! And once I find this dragon, I am going to hunt YOU down next!" Despite all of the anger, Anne felt a tear of sadness slide down her cheek. If she was being honest with herself (and she didn't really want to admit even to that), Anne had hoped her Prayer to the Elements would impress the Blacksmith. Instead, it had just given him a reason to leave._

 _"Pull yourself together, Anne. You know there are other people in the castle who can help you. Let's go find one of the Ladies." Anne wiped her face and hopped out of bed._

 _Today was a day to prepare for battle._

 _Anne hurried down to the garden, searching for the Nurse or the Ladies. She met no-one._

 _She turned and ran towards the Library, dashing past the tapestries and through the open oak doors. Again, not a soul to be seen beyond her own._

 _Anne started to panic, her breath raking in short gasps of air. No, she was not alone. She was not abandoned. Anne was still here in her castle and she would find the others._

 _She called out, "Hello?". There was no reply._

 _A second and more forceful "HELLO!". And still, there was nothing but the soft echo along the stone corridors._

 _Anne began to weep. The Library suddenly dropped in temperature, with a cold damp creeping in. The lamps on the wall dimmed, making the shadows on the floor stretch in further. Anne no longer felt like the mature romantic heroine in a paperback novel, the kind that drug stores would sell. Instead, she felt like a young 8-year-old girl, rejected and left alone in the dark boiler room because she had no visible benefit. No-one wanted to reach out to her. No-one wanted to make contact._

 _Anne was left alone to cry in the dark_.

* * *

John Blythe waved to Gilbert and Marilla as they disembarked from the train. It was a quiet night at Carmody Station, with most of the crowd arriving for the holidays the night before. John walked over and gave his son a hearty embrace. He turned to Marilla and grinned at her offer of a handshake. "In 50-years, I think I've seen you hug someone once."

Marilla smiled at John. "And I have never lost a bet since. See, Gilbert. It's not just you."

Gilbert offered to take Marilla's bag, which she accepted. "I'm not so sure, Miss Cuthbert. Knowing Anne, I'm pretty certain you've been hugged more than once."

"Ah, yes. But that's the difference. She always hugs me first." With a smirk, Marilla walked swiftly to the Blythe sled. John chuckled to himself as he walked behind her with Gilbert by his side.

"Don't worry, son. Marilla has always been a good friend in her own way."

"Oh, I know. I have the four jars of plum preserve back in my Redmond room to prove it."

John couldn't hold back the laugh, climbing up next to Marilla. She struggled to hold back her smile. It was good to be back in Avonlea. Now, if they could just bring Anne home as well.

* * *

"So, how are things with Anne? Any improvements?" John sat back in his chair with a cup of tea. Gilbert was across from him, with his own mug and a blanket over his legs. His mother was still nervous about his health, and Gilbert didn't have the heart to ask her to stop.

"Marilla gave you all the updates, Dad. Anne's still asleep. I'm still reading to her. Roy's still being a jerk. *sigh* Wait, that's not fair. He's just…" Gilbert ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm starting to think I was wrong and they were perfect for each other. Roy is as idealistic about Anne's condition as Anne was idealistic about what Roy offered to the relationship."

John raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He wisely noted Gilbert's need to vent and there was no way he was going to interrupt it right now. Home was always meant to be a safe haven, the one place Gilbert was encouraged to be himself. It's hard enough growing up in a small village with plenty of voices; John thought it would be harder to live in a city filled with personal agendas as well.

"Dad, Anne is recovering well. At least physically. All the bones have healed, her muscles are building, and her nerve endings are responding. There have been a few complications but nothing too traumatic to date. What we don't know is what's going on in her head. Well, not that anyone has ever really known that but you know what I mean."

John acknowledged with a quiet chuckle that seemed to relax Gilbert if only a little.

"I'll be honest, Dad. It scares me. I am hoping, praying, that her mind is still intact. Anne is passionate and fiery and determined and protective and dreamy and fantastical. If she lost any of that, would she still be Anne? But Roy… Roy seems to be hoping the accident may have 'tempered' her a little. We were talking about these considerations when she wakes and Roy actually said, "maybe the accident will calm her down." As if, he was hoping after the accident she will be less flighty or whimsical. He essentially wants to keep her afraid!"

Now was the time for John to speak up. "Wait a minute, son. Have you thought that perhaps Roy is acting like this because he is afraid?"

Gilbert looked over at his dad. He blinked for a minute and thought about it. "No, I don't understand what you are getting at."

John settled in with his elbows on his knees and leaned forward towards Gilbert. "It sounds to me like Roy loves Anne very much. No matter how you feel about the girl, you also need to recognise his feelings. You don't have to like them but you need to at least acknowledge them if you are to work together for Anne's sake. And it sounds to me like Roy loves her and is genuinely afraid."

Gilbert spluttered. He wasn't sure where to start in his rebuttal so he went for the most obvious to him. "If Roy loved her so much, then why is he trying to change her? Why does he avoid spending time with her now and keeps hoping she will be different afterward?"

John's voice took on a slightly longer drawl; a good sign he was about to impart some wisdom on his son. Gilbert had learned from his past experiences that this was the time to listen carefully. John Blythe had not lived this long without picking up some sense along the way.

"Son, when you were sick last Summer, it took me two weeks to build the courage to see you in bed. We were in the same house together and every day I would walk past your bedroom door multiple times from sun up to sun down. But the idea of seeing you, lying in bed sick and getting sicker every day… it twisted my heart. Now, I know I love you. I may not say it often, but I do. And yet I still couldn't do it. Your mother, she's the real hero in this. She spent every waking moment with you, and I knew it was hard on her. But I simply couldn't do it. We can't judge Roy only on how he is reacting right now. I am amazed **you** were able to see Anne and not break."

"It's because I **had** to. Or they would never let me see her again. Just like mum **had** to. And I don't pass judgment on Roy for that. Or you. What is upsetting me is his focus on her being different when she wakes up. As if he is saying, who she was before wasn't good enough."

John leaned back in his chair. "Well, if you're right and she did refuse his proposal, then I'm not surprised he wants a different Anne. But Gilbert, what will you do if she _is_ different?"

All the fight left Gilbert in one big whoosh, and he settled back in his chair with an air of defeat. "I don't know. She will be different; no-one suffers an accident like this and comes out of it unscathed. All I can do is wait for her to come to terms with that too. And then I'll let her decide how much her life has changed around her."

John smiled. "And that, my son, is what makes you the best person for the job. That insight right there."

* * *

A few days later, Gilbert attended Church with his family. The congregation was smaller than he remembered, however, this was probably due to fewer families being able to travel to church in the snow. A few people approached him to remark on his good health; the same people who approached Marilla and Rachel for updates on Anne.

Following the sermon, Gilbert told his parents to go home without him. He wanted to catch up with some friends, particularly Diana and Fred Wright. With a quick goodbye and a warning from his mother not to stay out too late, Gilbert sought out Diana and her little family.

He found them talking with the Reverend, arranging some baskets of warm food to be delivered to families who could not attend church themselves. "I can help", said Gilbert. "I just sent my parents off with the sled but if Fred gives me a lift home, I can help with the baskets."

"Well, look at you, Mr. Big City Boy. Come back home for Christmas and try to out-good us mere folk? How like you!" Despite her words, Diana said all of this with a big smile on her face as she embraced Gilbert in a loving hug. As soon as he was released, Gilbert received an equally warm handshake from Fred.

"Now, Diana, don't be like that," Gilbert replied. "I'm sure you have more than enough opportunities to win over the old ladies of Avonlea with this little charmer here."

"Aw, thanks Gilbert."

"I meant the baby, Fred."

"Well, I guess you're walking back home then, eh?"

Gilbert smiled with a soothing sigh. It was good to be back in Avonlea. Now if only he could bring Anne home as well.

* * *

That night, Gilbert was rugged up in bed with a hot brick and plenty of blankets. It had been a long yet satisfying day, riding with Fred while they delivered baskets around Avonlea. It had been just like old times; charming the people of Avonlea with their good deeds, defending the old school house from the snowball attack by Davy's gang of rascals, and ending the day with the perfect flurry trap for Charlie Sloane. Everywhere they went, people complimented Fred on his little family and asked Gilbert about his health. It reminded Gilbert how much a village depended on its community spirit.

"Anne would have loved it today", Gilbert had said wistfully to Fred. He remembered this started one of the most insightful conversations he had ever shared with Fred Wright.

Fred had asked about Anne, with neither of them realising this would release the dam of thoughts Gilbert held so deep inside. Months of keeping everything "professional" were taking its toll on him. Even now, late at night, Gilbert was surprised by the depth of emotion he had shared-especially regarding Roy's presence.

Which is why Gilbert sat here now, with pen and paper. He was writing a letter for Roy to read to Anne.

It was all Fred's idea. "Today was exactly the kind of day Anne always wished for. Filled with love and happiness whilst dancing in the snow. And this is exactly the kind of story your Dr. Baldwin wants you to share with her, right? Well, if you get Roy to read it to her then it forces him to face the situation. He can't hide that this important to her. One way or another, he shows his true intent. Either he wants what is best for Anne and will support your letter. Or he wants his own agenda and will have to move along."

Gilbert hated the idea of sharing Avonlea with Roy, however, he could also see the opportunity this created for Anne. And no matter his feelings for Roy, Gilbert knew this was more important to Anne and her recovery. He loved Anne more than he disliked Roy.

 _Dear Carrots,_

 _Today was the most glorious winter's day ever seen by the folk of Avonlea. Partly because of the beauty of fresh falling snow across the landscape, and partly because yours truly was out delivering baskets to the less able people of this fair village. Oh sure, I had Fred Wright with me but we both know what the people wanted… Marilla's cherry preserves hiding in at least three of those baskets!_

 _I have sent this letter to Roy, with the hope of sharing a little of Avonlea with him as well. Roy had promised to read all your letters while I visit family here on the Island. Perhaps this will give him some insight into the home you once called your White Wonder of Cleansing._

 _The silver frosts have kissed the land again, slowly building their blanket in the lead up to Christmas. I know there are some who look forward to a green Christmas, but you and I know the best Christmas is one with a frosting of light and diamonds, shimmering over the edges of trees. I dare not walk through the Haunted Woods without you, in fear of the Christmas faeries keeping me in the snow forever._

 _Each house we visited was filled with cheerful greetings and warm thanks. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison send their love, telling me to enjoy a mug of warm milk for you. Mr. Harrison says he has plenty of oats for porridge this winter, more so since you're not around to trample them._

 _Charlie Sloane thinks I should ask Mrs. Lynde to knit warmer socks for you. Apparently, his mother knitted him fresh socks when he was sick and it always worked a treat. I tried to explain how a coma is different from a winter cold but the Sloanes are apparently above the studies of a medical student._

 _Minnie Mae has been placing flowers on Matthew's grave for you, calling him the Angel who delivered you on the night of her Croup. She has been very careful to keep her fluids up and eating healthy, to ensure she does not suffer again. She was quite forthcoming in advice for myself, as she was concerned the cold weather might bring a return of pneumonia. It took three cups of lemon and ginger tea before I could convince her of my full recovery, and even then I must admit to Fred's assistance._

 _Anthony Pye stopped us on the way home to invite us over next week. He said you deserved the heaviest of Christmas cakes this year, placing much expectation on his mother and her baking plans. I have promised to bring the cake back to Redmond and share it with you but only after you wake up. There are at least three tokens hidden within but I have no idea which ones. We will simply have to wait for Lady Fortuna to grant her insight!_

 _After visiting so many residents, Fred brought me home via Lover's Lane-and I must confess, it doesn't carry anywhere near the same magic as when we walked it last year after his wedding to Diana! In fact, tonight it reminded me of the time we walked back with Charlie, Josie, and Jane. The snow glittered on the fairy arch of maples, and you called it 'a majestic doorway into the faery realm, lined with twinkling stars and dustings of sweet sugar.' I would have given anything for you to step through that door tonight, and see the beauty yourself._

 _Next year, Anne. Next year, you can come back here and see it yourself._

 _Until then, Merry Christmas, Carrots._

 _Your chum,_

Gil

* * *

A week later, the letter arrived on Nurse Foster's desk, addressed to Anne but 'care-of' Mr. Royal Gardner. As requested, she gave the letter to Roy when he visited the next day. She watched from afar as he sat next to Anne and opened the letter, reading it to himself. She waited to hear him read it to Anne but instead, he folded the letter up neatly and placed it on the dresser next to the bed.

Roy stood up and walked back to Nurse Foster. "Excuse me, Nurse. Please arrange a private appointment for me to see Dr. Chamberson at his earliest convenience."

"Certainly, Mr. Gardner. Is there anything I can assist with? Do you have any concerns regarding Miss Shirley?"

Roy shrugged. "No. I presume her health is unchanged. It is more my circumstances which have changed and I need to speak to him urgently. I doubt I will be available beyond the end of this month. Thank you, Nurse."

Roy left before Nurse Foster could inquire further. Instead, she walked over to Anne's bed to read the letter to her (as was clearly intended).

After the reading the letter, Anne showed no significant response besides the soft smile resting on her lips. Gilbert's letter was touching and nostalgic and everything Dr. Baldwin was looking for. Furthermore, it was a wonderful gesture from Gilbert to encourage Roy to read the letter to Anne, even if it was Gilbert's story to share. So why did Roy respond the way he did? Nurse Foster shook her head gently, thinking there must be more to this story than she knew.

She would have to wait until either Dr. Chamberson advised or Gilbert returned to Redmond. She wasn't a fan of either but _c'est la vie_.


	16. Chapter 16

_The floor is cold. Her dress is too short to cover her legs so the floor feels really cold._

 _It is dark. It is really hard to see anything. She isn't sure if it is night or if she is in a locked room. It wouldn't have surprised her if she was locked in a room. It wouldn't be the first time._

 _She feels around in the dark, not so much hoping to find anything but to gain some bearings. The end of one long plait tickles her nose. "Achoo!" She flinches. The last thing you want to do in the dark is make a noise… and attract something you can't even see._

 _She stops. She listens. Nothing._

 _She stands up and stifles a groan. Everything hurts. The kind of hurt that comes a few days after Mr Thomas had been drinking again. Not really a beating. More a rough-handling. Still hurts, either way. It is too dark to see if there was anything worse than the aches and pains. Perhaps her body is just stiff from sitting on the ground for too long?_

 _How long had she been sitting there?_

 _She can't remember. She only remembers the dark. And the cold. Well, no use sitting around here. It's not like the room will suddenly warm itself up. And surely if Mr Thomas comes back, he is_ _ **not**_ _going to want a cold dark room like this. No, he will want a fire burning, some warm dinner, and probably another drink. And of course, Mrs. Thomas will want her to do it all._

 _She hears a whimper. Oh, wait. That was her. She really needs to get a hold of herself. Time to stand up and look for a wall or something._

 _She fumbles in the dark for a while, arms stretched out in front of her and feet shuffling along slowly. She walks at least 10… maybe 12 metres by now. Surely there should be a wall or door or something. The darkness just feels so … unrelenting. She really needs something to lighten her mood. Maybe a song? Or a poem? Yes, a poem._

" _She walks in beauty, like the night_

 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

 _And all that's best of dark and bright_

 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

 _Thus mellowed to that tender light_

 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies…"*_

 _The room slowly lightens, with a dim glow emanating from her feet. It's not a lot of light but it is enough to show her the floor and the wall just off to her right. She gasps, ever so slightly. Now she can see her hands: small, delicate, childlike, and faintly marked with bruises and hot water scaldings. Her dress_ _ **is**_ _too short and a bit dirty; probably from lying on the ground. It's hard to see the colours under the dust. Oh, the dust! It coats her plaits almost enough to cover the horrible horrible red in her hair! But alas, not even her imagination can change_ _ **that**_ _. She would happily take the dusty light brown over this_ _ **red**_ _._

 _She closes her eyes and tries to imagine the dust covering_ _ **all**_ _of her hair. She can almost imagine the light brown pouring over her head…_

" _Well, it's about time you remembered to use that head of yours."_

 _Her eyes burst open, and the room flares into light! What was that?! The voice? It sounded like... It came … from_ _ **inside**_ _her head?!_

" _Yes, child. And now that you are lighting up the room, perhaps you could come over here and say hello to me? It has been way too long, Anne."_

 _She frantically spins around, searching the room. It appears to be completely ransacked. There is nothing of any value left here. Only a door and a dark room off to the side._

" _Are you going to keep me waiting? Aren't you curious?"_

 _She is. As soon as she admitted her curiousity, the room brightened a little more. All the way into the next room. Oh, how she wants to see who is in the next room! The voice sounded so patient and calm, and inquisitive, and tender. Like a mother who wants her to read just one more page._

 _She sighs and walks, quicker than intended, to the next room. She slows only as she reaches the door and tentatively peers around it to see_

 _A DRAGON_

 _To be absolutely honest, she kind of expected to see a dragon there. However, this was anything but anticlimactic. This was EVERYTHING. This was the end. No, it was the beginning. No! It was The Reason for being here! NO! It was a whole new chapter._

 _She can't control the floodgate of thoughts pouring across her mind. Her eyes dart all over the dragon, smaller than she was thinking and yet its presence fills the huge room. She stands there in silence, drinking in the red-gold colouring of the scales as they blend like a sunset over the body. The wings are small and delicate… perhaps ornamental? She could see the glistening gold on the top but underneath is a dark sparkly canvas like the midnight sky. The claws look sharp and dexterous; She is not going to be picking a fight with this dragon anytime soon._

 _Eventually, her eyes are drawn to the dragon's face and its smirking grin. Even with the sharp teeth, it does not look menacing or imposing. At this angle, the dragon's head is at the same height as her own and she can appreciate the elegant nature of the face without it being too sharp or proud. In fact, she could almost believe the snout is lifted every so slightly. She can now see the cool grey eyes._

" _Aren't you going to say anything? It's rude to stare."_

 _With a jump, she is startled. "Of course, I'm so sorry. How do you do? My name is … Anne? I think. I'm not sure… I know it has an 'e' in it …"_

 _There is a green glint of amusement in the dragon's eyes. Like someone had poured boric acid on to the dragon and the eyes had lit up like a green flame._

" _Yes, you are indeed Anne. With an 'e'. I am Drage. Also with an 'e'."_

 _There. The dragon was smirking at her again. The lips did not move… Anne couldn't imagine what it would look like to see a dragon's lips move to speak like a human, especially with the way she rolled her 'rrrrrrr' in the name 'Drrrrrrage'._

" _Uh… hello, Drage." Anne fumbles into a curtsey, which causes the dragon to roar with laughter and the room to fill with blinding light. It startles Anne all over again. She looks around, trying to gain some bearing of what is going on._

" _It's okay, dear. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. For it is I who should bow to you." The dragon lowered her head in deference to Anne._

" _But… But… aren't I supposed to kill you or something? I'm sure someone told me I was supposed to kill the dragon to release the princess trapped in the castle."_

 _The dragon looks up at Anne with a flash of fear in her eyes. "If that is what you wish, then I will not fight you. However, surely you want to know why I am here first. Don't you?"_

 _Anne cocked her head to one side. "Well, yes. And I want to know why I'm here too."_

 _The dragon rests back on to her hind legs. "So let's get to know each other first. Let's start with what we see. Humour me for a moment but how would you describe my appearance?"_

 _Anne looks at the dragon. "Well, you're a dragon. A medium size dragon but definitely a dragon."_

 _The room dims slightly as the words echo around them._

" _That was pathetic, Anne. Why don't you just say I'm red and be done with it?"_

 _Anne sighs with frustration. Even in her 8-year-old body, she knows the dragon is right. She has a far better vocabulary than that. Almost as big as her imagination._

" _I see a regal creature of infinite beauty, dazzling like a sunset too bright to look at but too tantalising to resist. Your scales shimmer with fantastical magic dust, floating around you like an aura of mysticism. For your appearance is a presence in itself, one that fills the room with anticipation that simply breathes all around me and draws out my adoration for you in a sigh of replete and relaxation…"_

 _The dragon's cheeks gradually turn a deep plum purple. "Aw, shucks. You're making me blush. Now, take a look around the room."_

 _Anne looks up and notices the light all around her. She looked up, expecting a chandelier heavy with candles and mirrors. Instead, she noted the light was coming from her. Anne turned her shocked eyes to the dragon. "Drage? What's going on?"_

 _Drage, too, is glowing and pulsating with light. "You, child. You are what's going on. All of that creativity was burning to come out. It is you that fills the light in this world. It is you who breaks through the darkness and makes it bearable. You make it easier to see a way out of the black."_

 _Anne shakes her head in disbelief. "But I'm just an orphan. Nobody loves me. I have nothing to offer."_

 _Drage draws herself up to full height. Even though it is only slightly higher than Anne, it is enough to ensure her presence was felt in all its glory. "You are everything you ever need."_

" _But I'm supposed to kill you! And I don't want to! But I want to go home!" Anne is now distressed with the path before her._

" _Child, who told you to kill me?"_

 _Anne takes a big breath and tries to remember. "I … I don't know. He … He was here. I don't know his name but he said we had to defeat the dragon if I wanted to leave the castle with him." Anne looks to the dragon with imploring eyes. She just wants someone to explain what is going on!_

 _The dragon can see this in her eyes but knows she is not quite there yet. "Anne. Do you want to leave with him?"_

 _Another big breath. "No. I don't think… he … was going to take me home." Anne's voice is now as quiet as a mouse. "No one else said anything about defeating a dragon. Why was it so important to him?"_

" _Because I am you. Well, a part of you. The part he cannot control. The part that scares him and threatens everything he wants for you."_

 _Anne's eyes are so wide open, they look like they fill her entire head. She looks again at the dragon's scales, pulsating with light. "You're my Heart?"_

" _Yes, child. I am the part of you that shone the light in your darkest shadows as a young child. I was also there with you when you cracked the slate over that boy's head, protecting your most vulnerable fears and desires."_

 _A 16-year-old Anne now stands before the dragon, chuckling over the memories. "Yes, that was quite fiery. And the anger I held towards Gilbert sure did burn for a long time."_

 _The dragon also laughs lightly. "If there is one thing everyone agrees on, it's how you keep that fire burning, no matter what! Even the Lily Maid couldn't douse it!"_

" _You would think the outrage I felt would have steamed all the water off me immediately!"_

 _It is a sight to see these two sitting on the floor, rolling into each other and laughing at the nostalgia behind Anne's mishaps. Anne slowly looks around. "Where is Gilbert? He would find this hilarious. He never tried to stifle your flame either."_

 _The dragon pauses and looks solemnly at the sword beside Anne. It wasn't there a moment ago. Anne feels both shocked and guilty at the same time._

" _He gave you this sword, Anne."_

 _Anne looks mortified. "No! Gilbert never would kill my passion! He stood by me so many times! When others would be bystanders, he was the one running along with me and cheering me on! He supported every single one of my crazy adventures and was always encouraging my writing. He was right there! Next to me! Every time! He would never want to kill you!_

 _The dragon smiles, sadly. "You are right, with every single word. He helped you make this sword only because that is what you asked for. It pained him to do so but it is what you wanted. He never told you how to use it because you needed to determine that yourself.":_

 _All laughter has faded and a now 21-year-old Anne is left with the sombre realisation of her role in this. "Everyone else was waiting for me to do it. But Gilbert was the only one who stood beside me; even against his own desires." A single tear escaped Anne's grey eyes and slowly descends down her cheek. "It was Roy who wanted you gone. He … he thinks he loves me. He didn't know… I kept trying to suppress it. I was trying so hard to fit in his world … and for him … to fit in mine … but he is scared of this part of me. And if he can't love all of me… then he can't really love me. And if I can't love myself with him… Then I don't love him either. I love someone who wants me to be me."_

 _Anne sighs. "Do I have to choose one of them?"_

" _Good grief, child! No! But you need to choose if you are ready to leave this place."_

" _But I can't leave you!"_

 _The dragon smiles. "I can come with you but you need to prepare for what lies ahead. I will be with you. As will Gilbert, if you want him."_

 _Anne thinks about Gilbert. "I have missed him so. I missed my best friend. I missed my partner. Is that what love is? Is that enough for him?"_

" _You need to talk to him about that. But you now realise, he never meant to threaten your inner dragon?"_

 _Anne smiles. "I know. He was … scared of losing his own dragon. Shall we go and tell him?"_

 _The dragon nods. "Absolutely. But first things first. I need a little help…" The dragon glances towards her rear, where a chain is attached to her leg._

 _Anne smiles and reaches for the sword. "Well, now I know what to do with this." With one almighty swing, Anne brings the sword down on the chain and breaks it easily. The dragon stretches her wings and roars her appreciation. Anne roars along with her and together they fill the room with blinding light…_

* * *

TELEGRAM FOR GILBERT BLYTHE, AVONLEA, PRINCE EDWARD ISLAND

COME BACK ASAP

GARDNER GONE

FOSTER

* * *

Editor's Notes:

* Poem - _Lord Byron, 'She Walks In Beauty"_


	17. Chapter 17

Gilbert stepped off the train and looked for Jo. It wasn't too late in the day but he was anxious to get it over and done with. Not that there was anything wrong with Jo; on the contrary, it was comforting to see a friendly face before attempting the next gauntlet. However, there was news to share and none of it was going to be good.

Fortunate for Gilbert, Jo spotted him almost immediately. It wasn't hard to spot the tall, fit, gentleman who looked like he would tackle anyone who sideglanced him the wrong way. Yes, Gilbert was indeed "on edge" and Jo knew it was important to take him to a safe place as soon as possible. With a quick exchange of pleasantries, the two men hailed a cab and hurried to home.

As the cab took off, Gilbert turned to Jo and said "I know I'm jumping straight in but I don't think I can handle Phil's emotions without some warning. Sorry, Jo. Phil is the best but she can be a bit…"

"Expressive?" Jo said with a chuckle. Gilbert smiled with relief. "Gilbert, I'm the one married to her. I understand. And believe me when I say, she has probably calmed down a little since Gardner messed things up. However, I still wouldn't throw you in the pit without some protective gear."

"Reverend, you are a champion amongst us mere mortals. Right. I'm ready. Give it to me."

"Nurse Foster told everything to Phil so I'm working off Phil's memory. No shooting the messenger, okay? Apparently, Gardner received your letter from Avonlea. He did **not** read it to Anne. Instead, he walked back to Nurse Foster and requested a meeting with Dr Chamberson."

Gilbert sat there wide-eyed. "He didn't even read it? There was nothing in there even remotely threatening to him. To be honest, I'm not even in the game. Not with … wait, meeting with Chamberson? What?"

"Well, that's the significant part. We don't know _exactly_ what happened in the meeting but Nurse Foster said Dr Chamberson was very angry and Gardner has not returned. Exact words: Gardner has left and is not returning."

"But… is he still claiming to be her fiance? Is he still paying the bills? Has anyone told Marilla?"

"Nobody knows except Dr Chamberson. I think he is waiting for your return but otherwise, no-one knows. The church is working with the hospital to fund Anne's nursing care and Chamberson said the hospital will cover the cost of her stay with them. God bless our hospitals and their care for their patients. I couldn't imagine it if we had to pay for everything. You doctors sure are expensive! When are you meeting with Dr Chamberson?"

Gilbert ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Uh, tomorrow lunch. I'll make it to church but I'll miss our dinner date, sorry."

"Totally understandable, Gilbert. I'm sure there is a plan in place. The good doctor wouldn't want to jeopardise your exams in March." The carriage slowed as they approached their destination. "Come along, let's get some tea into you and see what Phil has to say about it all."

If Phil had calmed down over the last week, Gilbert was extra grateful to not to have been here earlier. Even now, Gilbert could see how much Phil resented this game Gardner was playing. _Just like chess. But is he setting something up? Or has he truly knocked over his King?_ Despite all his father had counselled back in Avonlea, Gilbert noted he was not the only one upset by Gardner's behaviour.

Since the minute the men had walked through the door, Phil had been pacing around the sitting room. "Why would he set up this idea of their engagement if he was just going to abandon her? I thought he was supposed to be at least semi-intelligent!"

Gilbert sat in his favourite high-winged chair. "Phil, we have each asked this question over the last hour. Look, I know you don't socialise in those circles anymore…" Phil only responded with an indignant _hrmph_. "...But is there anyone you could 'catch-up with' about the gossip? Maybe something has happened with the family? Maybe Gardner has met someone else… someone more, I don't know, compliant? I know I'm clutching at straws here but I need something."

"Ever since they snubbed my marriage with Jo, I have chosen to avoid most of that group, save whoever my mother deems fit to gossip about. However, for Anne, and you Gilbert, I will place my head into the lion's jaws once again. Gilbert, I must say I'm surprised. I thought you would simply be happy with Gardner's departure. Yet, here you are, trying to understand why before you dismiss him. I can't say I would be as magnanimous if it was I dealing with one of Jo's former sweethearts."

"You know that would never have been a problem for you, dear wife."

"And you know it will never _be_ a problem either, dear husband. Unlike Gilbert here, I know how to clean up a mess." Phil was saved from any further questioning by the sound of Gilbert choking on his tea.

"To be honest, Phil, I think there is more to Gardner. Something doesn't sit right. I don't think he is the bad guy here. I don't think anyone is. Look, I'm not sending Anne off to her wedding with him. But things have changed. We have all changed while Anne is sleeping. Maybe something with Roy has changed too. I just want to know what has changed and how it affects Anne."

* * *

Gilbert had to wait another month before the opportunity would come. Despite many meetings with Dr Chamberson, the only response he was given was "it's all taken care of." Dr Chamberson made it very clear he did not want _anything_ distracting his assistants from their end of year exams. Gilbert was only allowed to keep his nightly reading sessions with Anne because he had changed the material back to study notes again.

Gilbert had also tried to visit the Gardner's residence, with the hope of speaking with Roy Gardner himself. Unfortunately, Gardner was never available, and after the fifth attempt, Gilbert was instructed by a senior member of the Medical School executive to 'cease and desist with this line of enquiry'. Something about it being 'unbecoming for the Cooper Prize recipient.'

Tonight was another reminder of his Prize-duties; he was attending the annual Valentine's Victory Dinner, a formal affair for the cardiology department and essentially a fundraiser for the medical school. If anything was going to be a distraction from his studies, it would be this display of extravagance. However, he was required to attend, smile, and dance with a few of the young ladies. Many of the alumni saw it as an opportunity to introduce their daughters to the next generation of doctors. It was rather humiliating all around.

By the end of the first hour, Gilbert was praying for an out. He was eyeing off the door when Dr Chamberson approached him with a young lady. There was something oddly familiar about her, particularly her dark hair and handsome features. No matter how much Gilbert thought he should recognise her, his mind would lose the thought with her roguish hazel eyes.

"There you are, Blythe. I've been looking all over for you, boy! Let me introduce you to Miss Dorothy Gardner. She is the daughter of one of our previous benefactors and she does love to dance. We noticed how well you look on the floor so I promised an introduction." Gilbert noticed Dr Chamberson's subtle nod as he stepped behind Miss Gardner and left the young couple to themselves.

"It is an honour to meet you, Miss Gardner." Gilbert gave a short bow and offered his hand to Miss Gardner. The band had struck up a waltz, convenient in both nature and timing for Gilbert.

Miss Gardner smiled back at Gilbert. "And I, you, Mr Blythe. I have heard much about you from our mutual acquaintances. Please, let's not pretend we do not know of each other's connections. I have heard many times how much I look like my brother, and you are exactly as handsome as Miss Shirley so desperately wanted to deny. How is dear Anne?"

The forthrightness of Miss Gardner caused Gilbert to stumble in the first steps of the dance. However, her face held no ill-intent; in fact, her eyes were filled with mirth and her smile was genuinely warm. Gilbert relaxed, realising Miss Gardner was nothing like her brother. There was no need for pretence here.

"I appreciate your honesty and your flattery, Miss Gardner. Miss Shirley is still in a coma, unfortunately. However, she has been showing signs of improvement. We can only continue our diligent work for her benefit, and the benefit of future patients in similar situations. I must say, I am disappointed to know your brother is no longer able to provide you with this information himself. He is missed from our regular meetings."

Miss Gardner laughed. "Really? I thought he was a challenger for you and your affections for Miss Shirley? You truly are a gentleman to say that! Unfortunately, Roy is no longer available to attend to Miss Shirley and he considers you to be the better man for the job."

For the second time, Gilbert stumbled; this time, stepping on Miss Gardner's shoes. "I seem to be suffering some minor dancing fatigue. Would you mind joining me in the garden for some fresh air?" Miss Gardner nodded and took Gilbert's arm as they navigated through the dancers to the doors leading outside.

They found a bench seat and sat down. Gilbert was uncertain how to start the conversation. Fortunately, Miss Gardner was more willing to talk. "Allow me to be the first to speak for I can only imagine how upsetting this has been for you and Anne's friends. When I was introduced to Dr Chamberson this evening, he tried very hard to hide his distaste for me… or at least my family. Roy, my dear brother, is caught in a hard place and does not know any other way out. He fears you may not understand the position he was in."

"So he sent his beautiful sister to deliver the message instead?"

Miss Gardner blushed and dropped her gaze to her lap. "Thank you for the compliment but that was not his intent. In fact, I don't even think he knows you are here. I am pretty certain he would not appreciate my fraternising with you. And you _still_ owe me a dance after this conversation, Mr Blythe."

"So where is Mr Gardner hiding?"

"Roy is currently away in Boston, trying to salvage some of the family business from some bad decisions made in his absence. Roy and I are very similar, Mr Blythe, in that we both envy Anne and her … lack of family responsibilities?"

Gilbert almost whipped his neck with shock. "I'm sorry but did you just say you think Anne's life as an orphan is better than your life of privilege?"

Miss Gardner tried to smooth the situation with a soft smile. "No matter how I said that it was going to sound wrong but the truth of the matter is that we come from a very different world than Miss Shirley, and we both think she is better off that way. Roy has been raised to always put family responsibility first. Always. Even if he were to fall in love, it must be to the benefit of the family. It is his responsibility to take care of us, following on from Father's death. And keep in mind our Mother and sister Aline, that is no easy task."

There was a soft sigh on the wind before she continued; Gilbert wasn't certain if it _wasn't_ the wind. "Mr Blythe," she continued, "Anne did the right thing in refusing him. Roy would have bored her to death if he didn't smother that beautiful light of hers first. The problem is, Roy loved how she made him feel. You know as well as I do, that is the magic of Anne. She makes everyone feel better, even if they don't like it. For Roy, she made him feel confident. She allowed him to have ideas of what he might be able to achieve. She allowed him to talk out his ideas even if he didn't always listen to hers. And she made him look good. So, of course, he wanted her to marry him. We all wanted her to marry him because she made him better. The family needed a better Roy. And that was probably the worst thing for him to know because he _knew_ we didn't value him on his own."

Gilbert sat back and looked out over the garden. "But if Anne refused him, why did he come back?"

"Because he needs her. Roy is not the best at the more pragmatic things in life. He knew she loved the romantic stuff. Doesn't every girl want their Prince Charming to come in, slay the dragon, and save the day? Anne would wake up, see all the wonderful things Roy had done and fallen into his arms! At least, that's what Roy was hoping for. And then he read your letter."

There was a pause. Gilbert was unsure if he should apologise or play dumb. "I'm …"

"No, your letter was the best thing. Where Roy and I were brought up with family duty first, you are more like Anne. You have nothing to lose. You have worked for everything every step of the way. And you have always known love. I don't know exactly what you said but Roy spoke of it to me. There were no declarations of love. No expectation of anything in return. No questions asked. No demands are given. Just … a gift. Roy said he knew at that moment that he wasn't giving anything to Anne. He was still doing everything with the expectation she would willingly join his responsibilities to the family. And even if you are only a friend, you Mr Blythe… You are giving so much more to Anne, while she is sleeping and unable to give _anything_ in return."

Gilbert could feel a tear slowly slide down his cheek. Miss Gardner had understood everything he was doing for Anne. **Everything**. It was refreshing to know someone else saw it. "So, uh. So, what is Mr Gardner going to do now?"

"Well, poor Roy is already being foisted off to every esteemed family with an eligible daughter. He still needs a wife and an heir for the family business. Oh, if only she was awake. Anne would pretty good at matchmaking, I think!"

Gilbert smiled at this observation. Yes, Anne had been known to dabble in the romantic side of life. "Perhaps, Mr Gardner could return to the hospital and remain friends with Miss Shirley? I'm sure she would appreciate a familiar face when she wakes."

Miss Gardner reached her gloved hand to gently hold Gilbert's cheek. "Oh, Mr Blythe. I am certain she will be happy to see **your** familiar face. Even if you are only good friends. Are you … only good friends?"

There was an awkward pause but not as awkward as Gilbert expected. "To be honest with you, Miss Gardner, I don't know where I stand with Miss Shirley. Despite giving her all of my friendship right now, we were not especially close during the last two years. When she wakes, I may find myself in the same position as your brother."

"Well, if that is the case, Mr Blythe, I will be happy to keep you company as I have my brother."

As they returned to the dancefloor, Gilbert smiled. Miss Dorothy Gardner was filled with the same light that shined from Anne, bolstering all who met them. Under different circumstances, Gilbert considered she would have been a wonderful partner. In the meantime, perhaps he could gain new friends in the Gardners. Gilbert would never have predicted that back at Convocation. No-one could have.

It was amazing how much one could learn about oneself in a year.

* * *

Winter passed and the days grew longer. The snow began to melt, revealing barren patches of ground throughout the school. Most students didn't even notice; final exams were soon approaching and the majority were seen with heads stuck in books. All contact outside of the school was sacrificed for the sanctity of the library and exam preparation.

Except for one student. He preferred to study outside the neurology building, on a bench seat next to the oak tree. And it was he who noticed the first blossom try to break through the ground nearby. It was he who collected the flower and placed it in a vase next to Anne's bed. And it was he who hoped against all odds that she might wake in time for Spring.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Quick post-note to say thank you for the wonderful reviews and comments I have received. I have truly enjoyed writing this story, and I am buoyed that you are enjoying it as well._**

 ** _This latest chapter has probably been my hardest to date because I *know* it is a necessary chapter but I really REALLY want to jump ahead to when Anne wakes up! I had soooo much difficulty writing this chapter ... until the introduction of Dorothy. *sigh* As soon as she joined in, it started to fit a bit better. We're not finished with Roy yet but Dorothy definitely changes things slightly._**

 ** _For anyone who has yet to jump in and try writing themselves, I strongly recommend it. The community here is welcoming and supportive, and it is amazing how much you learn about writing just from giving it a go._**

 ** _Now, I know you are all waiting for Anne to wake up. Just a few more days for me to tidy up the next chapter... ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Blink_

 _Blink_

Blink

It was bright. So bright.

Anne wasn't sure if she was really awake or not. To be absolutely frank, she didn't care. It still hurt either way. Not just the opening of eyes and breathing of lungs but the whole… existing.

 _Sigh_

"...Anne?... Oh my … Anne? Nurse Foster! Her eyes! She's … she's opened… she blinked! Nurse Foster!"

The voice. It sounded familiar. Anne struggled to open her eyes again. She wanted to see the face that matches the voice. She wanted to say thank you. But the effort is too much. Sleep wins, this time.

Just before Anne's mind conceded to her body, she heard the sound of metal clang. And smiled.

* * *

Gilbert dropped the metal tray and swore lightly under his breath.

Nurse Foster frowned at him. "Don't let Miss Cuthbert hear you say that. She doesn't need to know everything about medical school."

Gilbert dropped to the floor to pick up the items that fell from the tray. "THAT particular term was learned from my father, Nurse Foster. And I'm pretty sure, considering how close he was to Miss Cuthbert, she has heard it all before. Not that a lady would ever admit it," he adds with a knowing glance at the Nurse.

Without a shade of remorse, she replied with a smirk "nor would a gentleman ever divulge, Mr Blythe." Nurse Foster turned her attention to Anne. "Now let's check our patient. Well, her breathing is definitely different."

Gilbert looked at Anne again. "Her eyes are moving less frantically under the lids. Heart rate is a little raised. She definitely opened her eyes but she was blinking a lot, like it was too bright."

"Yes, that would make sense. Her eyes have been closed for a long time. Go and fetch Dr Chamberson. It is unlikely she will wake again too soon."

Gilbert was reluctant to leave Anne's side but the nurse was right; the effort of opening her eyes had exhausted Anne. Gilbert knew that feeling. It felt like both a lifetime and only a day since he was sick with the fever. He was only now starting to feel like his old healthy self again, and that was nine months later. This _was_ going to be a long process and it _would_ be exhausting.

Just one thought kept him going as he walked briskly to Dr Chamberson's office.

Anne was waking up.

* * *

Anne _was_ waking up, albeit in a slow progressive manner.

The murmuring had started in March. The twitches had increased significantly over that month, requiring further attention to her physiotherapy. Her heart rate had momentary spikes and her response to sound was more frequent.

Marilla had visited Kingsport for Anne's birthday, hoping it might bring the moment when she would see her girl's grey eyes open again. However, no-one had expected such a drawn-out process for Anne's return and Marilla had returned to Avonlea disappointed but hopeful.

Phil and Reverend Jo had continued to extend their hospitality to Marilla (and Gilbert for Sunday dinner, when he remembered). The travel itself was expensive and time-consuming, but it was reassuring to have a second home waiting for her. Phil always made sure Marilla was kept up-to-date with every development. There were train and ferry tickets paid in advance and held at various stations, waiting for the telegram to deliver the news… when it was the time to do so.

Like everyone else, Marilla could only wait.

* * *

Anne's second attempt at opening her eyes was a little more successful (or at least the one she remembered). It wasn't as bright nor anywhere near as painful.

Blink.

Anne did not recognise her surroundings. The bed was awkward. The curtains were drawn. Her nightdress was a little scratchy. It definitely was not a Spanish castle but it seemed pleasant enough. In fact, **not** being a Spanish castle was one of its more endearing features.

Blink.

Anne heard someone moving around. She tried to call-out but the only sound she could make was a light guttural groan. _Did that sound come from me?_ Her throat was so dry. All she wanted was a drink of water.

Footsteps approached the bed. "Well, look who is awake now." The voice was warm, friendly, female. Anne did not recognise the voice but she felt comforted by them. "It's okay, Miss Shirley. My name is Nurse Kate Foster. I have been helping care for you while you slept. You don't know me but I am here to help. Let's give you some water, shall we?"

Anne relaxed a little, thanks to Nurse Foster. At first, she had been worried because she did not know Nurse Foster but that's okay. Nurse Foster said Anne wasn't supposed to know her. So, that's normal.

Except… now Anne wasn't sure she would know anyone.

Nurse Foster lifted Anne's head slightly and brought the water glass to her lips. "Just sip, Miss Shirley. It will take time for your body to remember how to drink again. Here, just try to sip."

Anne followed her instructions and sipped the cool water. _Oh my goodness, that is so good!_ The liquid was refreshing and soothing on her lips and throat. She nodded to the nurse when she finished.

"That's it. Now, Miss Shirley. I'm just going to step away for a few minutes. I won't be long. And I promise I will come back. I need to tell the doctors you are awake. They will want to come and say hello. Before I go, is there anything you want? Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Anne shook her head slightly but the action made the room spin a little. She felt nauseous but it didn't feel like there was anything in her belly to throw up.

"It's okay. No sudden movements, okay? Now, I will go and find the doctors. And I will be back as soon as I can." Nurse Foster continued to use her soothing quiet voice as she gently opened the windows and curtains for a bit of fresh air. She was working very hard to ensure Anne was not startled. It was no surprise for Anne to take so long to wake up completely. After weeks of false starts and movements, Dr Baldwin had returned to Redmond to give a workshop on what to expect from a patient post-coma.

"It will be quite a shock to wake up in new surroundings. _Ensure the patient is kept calm upon waking; even to the point of sedation, if necessary_."

So far, there was no need for sedation but Nurse Foster could not guarantee the same level of calm from a certain medical student.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Gilbert was heading to his Anatomy class, the last for the school year. The month of May was going to be filled with practical work, as exam results were collected and speciality electives were allocated for the second year. Gilbert had already been told he would be working with Dr Chamberson in neurology but he had also signed up for General Practice. High marks in anatomy was a necessity and Gilbert was pretty confident he had it in the bag. That just made this class even worse. The professor had already advised it was going to be a revision class and some homework to do over the break. Gilbert sighed, thinking this class will be both a boon and a burden: nothing to do is nice but it makes the time pass slower.

As he walked towards the room, Gilbert noticed Nurse Foster almost running down the hallway. It took but a second for him to realise she was there for him. Turning to his colleagues he says "Tell the Professor I've been called to the Special Projects. Monaghan, Nurse Foster is here. Let's go."

Andrew looked up the hallway and saw Nurse Foster almost upon them. "Do you think Miss Shirley is okay?"

Gilbert's face broke out into a beaming smile as Nurse Foster reached them. "She's awake, isn't she?" Andrew had never seen Gilbert look so… so happy? Come to think of it, Nurse Foster looked positively thrilled as well!

"Yes, Mr Blythe! Yes, she is awake! Really awake! " Gilbert dropped his books and grabbed Nurse Foster into a warm embrace, spinning her around in the hallway. "Mr Blythe! I am very happy for her, and for you, but **Put Me Down**!" Despite her words, Nurse Foster's laughing tone betrayed the emotion she felt right now.

The mood was contagious, as Andrew broke into a relieved laugh. "She's awake! Well, that's the first hurdle! Now, on to rehabilitation! Nurse Foster, have you told Dr Chamberson yet?"

"No. I was heading there next. I knew you two were in Anatomy right now and since it was on the way, I thought to catch you first."

Andrew looked to Gilbert. "Blythe, why don't you go to her now? I'll find Chamberson."

Gilbert could not hide the gratitude from his face. It really hadn't taken that long for Gilbert and Andrew to become good friends. Initially, Andrew had been invited to join the special project team a short while after Gilbert. He knew Gilbert was first on the team due to his Cooper Prize however that didn't explain the closeness between Gilbert and Anne Shirley. Even asleep, there was a familiarity between them that wasn't shared with anyone else.

Gilbert smiled and said, "Thanks, Monaghan. We'll meet you in the room." With that, Gilbert and Nurse Foster ran back to Anne's room. Andrew turned and walked in the other direction, towards Dr Chamberson's office. _So much for a quiet relaxing break..._

* * *

By the time they had reached Anne's room, Nurse Foster had reminded Gilbert of every step in Dr Baldwin's proposed rehabilitation. "Calm and soothing environment, Mr Blythe. It's her first day so we need to keep it calm and soothing."

Gilbert knew all of this; he had attended the same training session. However, now that the day had arrived, he was grateful for the reminder. It was working out to be a little difficult to remain 'calm.'

"Oh, wait! I have that thing for you!" Nurse Foster walked over to the supplies cupboard and picked up an old-school chalkboard slate. "I still don't understand why you want this." Gilbert smiled and took the slate. "I'm hoping I don't need it. And I'm kind of hoping she doesn't _want_ it. But if she _needs_ it…" Nurse Foster was even more confused despite his explanation.

Gilbert approached the door with trepidation, not wanting to startle Anne but hoping above all else for her to still be awake. As he turned the doorknob, he paused to take a deep breath and steady himself. And he opened the door.

Anne's bed lay at the end of the room, next to a big window. The window had been opened and the curtains allowed to play in the breeze. Anne was slightly raised in the bed, watching the curtains dance. Gilbert was wondering if she could see the tree from her bed, knowing it would probably give her much pleasure to do so.

The floorboard creaked under his foot, alerting her to his presence. She turned quickly to see him and instantly regretted it as pain shot through her head. Gilbert saw this play out on her face and quickly walked to her bedside to offer water.

"Here, Anne. Drink some water. It might help with the headaches." Gilbert offered her the glass and she looked up at him, confused but curious. Gilbert tried hard to hide his own concern. _She hasn't recognised me yet…_

After a few sips, Anne nodded to Gilbert and he placed the glass carefully on the bedside table. She looked at him with questioning eyes but not a word passed her lips. Gilbert smiled gently, hoping to reassure her.

"Anne. My name is Gilbert. Gilbert Blythe. I work with Nurse Foster. You saw her earlier. I have been helping the doctors take care of you." Anne seemed to relax a little after hearing Nurse Foster's name.

"I'm … I am also an old friend. We went to school together. And … and we were friends at college. In fact, we were very good friends. Do you… maybe… know me?"

Anne's big grey eyes widened with surprise. At that moment, Gilbert realised she had no memory of him. There was no recognition of him whatsoever. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. All those years of _them_ and their stories, their experiences, their lives. And it was gone? Should he be happy to forget the last two years? Should he be sad she had forgotten her college years?

Anne reached her hand up to touch Gilbert's face. Gilbert did not move a muscle; it seemed like she might be trying to grasp a memory or something. But instead, she stopped short and clasped her hand into a loose fist. Anne shook her head in frustration and two tears escaped down her cheeks.

Gilbert gently grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Anne. You had a serious accident. It's going to take time to heal but you have overcome the first and biggest hurdle. You are awake. And if you want me here, I will stay to help you. Okay? I'll be right here next to you, all the way. And I will give you whatever I can to help you. Okay?"

Anne looked up at Gilbert. She didn't remember him but she knew she could trust him. He seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place him. He smiled and she thought, _I wonder if he would like Drage_.

Gilbert picked up the chalkboard slate he had placed on the bedside table. "To help you remember, just for now. My name is Gilbert." He wrote his name in big letters on the slate. "I will be here every day. And if you need to get my attention for anything, you can use this slate." Gilbert smiled to himself as he drew a few carrots around his name. Anne saw this and pulled a wry smile at him. "Consider it a personal joke between us. If you can remember who I am, you will remember the carrots."

The door to the room opened, allowing Dr Chamberson to enter, with Nurse Foster and Andrew close behind. "Good afternoon, Miss Shirley. I see you have spent some time with the esteemed Gilbert Blythe. Now it is my turn and I am very very happy to finally make your acquaintance." Anne tried to smile but was also looking to Gilbert for comfort. He held her hand and whispered, "It's okay. He's one of the good guys."

"Hmmm, Blythe, I thought you said she was talkative. Well, Miss Shirley, I'm sure you are simply tired. Your first few days of alertness can be exhausting so I'll keep it short. Nurse Foster will be taking care of you. She has offered to move in here with you for the next two weeks while you settle in. Mr Blythe and Mr Monaghan will be checking on you every day, and I will be checking on them."

Dr Chamberson pulled up a chair next to Anne and Gilbert. "The most important thing right now is rest. It has taken a long time for you to open your eyes, and even longer the second time. I want you to know it is okay to close them again and rest. Trust me on this. Now, is there anything I can get for you?"

Anne was feeling very tired at this point. She was ready to sleep again but she wanted to make one more thing clear. She squeezed Gilbert's hand and smiled at him. She may not know who he is but he was the most familiar person in the room. Gilbert smiled back at her and said, "I know. I'm here. It's okay to sleep." And without a word, Anne closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Everyone waited a few minutes before Nurse Foster checked Anne's vitals. "She is definitely asleep. Let's move to the next room." The group moved quietly left Anne and Gilbert let out a sigh he felt he had been holding the whole time.

"So, she hasn't said a word?" asked Dr Chamberson.

"Not a sound. And I don't think she recognised me either. She looked like she might but then, nothing." Gilbert shook his head sadly.

"Nevermind, it's early days yet. Nurse Foster, set up a bed near her and keep me informed. Blythe, send word to Miss Cuthbert immediately by telegram and make sure you are available to meet her personally. I want her prepared before she sees Anne. Monaghan, send word to the Blakes and the Gardners. Not that I think _he_ cares either way but his sister seems more invested recently." Both Gilbert and Andrew flinched at Dr Chamberson's tone; it was known to all present there was no love lost between Dr Chamberson and Royal Gardner. However, Dorothy had been making an effort to help out and support where possible.

"Shall I send word to Dr Baldwin as well?" Nurse Foster was busily writing notes on her book, making a to-do list for the evening.

"Yes, yes. Tell him to stop packing. It looks like he is staying a little longer. These are exciting times, everyone. The first step was for Miss Shirley to wake. Now we can assess the situation thoroughly and help her back to being herself."

As the group disbanded, Gilbert could not help but smile. Anne was awake. And even if she didn't know who he was, she _trusted_ him. She had wanted him to be here.

Everything was going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

_Drage? Are you there?_

…

 _Drage? You said everything was going to be okay. We're free. I'm here. And it's… nice. But I need you. I feel cold. I know I'll warm up soon but I would really like to have someone I know with me. I feel like I *should* know these people but I don't. And everything is simply taking so much effort._

 _I'm tired._

 _I'm cold._

 _Drage? Are you okay?_

* * *

Marilla had not even bothered to take her bags to Phillipa's house. Gilbert was not surprised. As Marilla jumped out of the cab and ran up the stairs to the hospital, Gilbert spoke to the driver and arranged for her luggage to be delivered to the house directly. He knew Jo would be there to receive them. It was a much better idea than weighing himself down while he chased after Marilla.

No, he was not surprised at all. Had he not reacted with as much enthusiasm when first receiving the news? Anne was awake! This, in itself, was amazing! However, Gilbert had to hurry to catch up to Marilla; Anne was not quite 'Anne' yet. Even with their conversation in the cab, Gilbert wasn't so sure Marilla was ready for what lay beyond the door.

"Miss Cuthbert! You have to wait for me!" Gilbert called out as he rounded the corridor. Marilla stopped and turned.

"Gilbert Blythe, after all that has happened over the last year, do you really think I'm going to take a leisurely walk to my girl? Good grief. Your father had quicker legs at half your age."

"Yes, and he probably had healthier lungs at that age too", Gilbert mumbled. A quick glance at Marilla's raised an eyebrow and he knew she heard him. If there was anyone who would understand Gilbert's slow recovery from pneumonia and typhoid, it would be his father. And if there was anyone who would ensure he continued to respect his father, it would be Marilla Cuthbert. Both he and Marilla had grown closer over the last year but he was still wary of crossing her on any day. And while her dry wit was always entertaining, he knew better than to disrespect her, or her loved ones, in any shape, manner, or form.

"So, Mr Blythe. How do _you_ prescribe I should handle this situation? Do I need to remind her of the early days? Is it safe to presume you removed all the slate boards from the building?"

"Well, in fact. I gave her one." Gilbert noted the eyebrow again.

"You're a brave man, Gilbert Blythe," Marilla said with a chuckle. She looked up and saw they had arrived at Anne's ward. Marilla took a deep breath. "What do I say, Gilbert?"

And with that, all jokes fell away. Gilbert could empathise with Marilla's anguish. He was still working through his own feelings from seeing Anne awake. Two days later and she still did not recognise him, although he knew he was familiar to her.

"Honestly, we won't know until you are in there and we can gauge her reaction to you. No-one knows what has been going on in Anne's head over the last year so we don't know what processing she has been undergoing in her own mind."

Marilla's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Gilbert, no-one knows what is going on in Anne's head most of the time. With or without a head injury."

"I said a similar thing to my father at Christmas. Do you want me to come in with you? Nurse Foster is already in there…"

Marilla shook her head. "No. I think this is something where I need to start off alone. We shouldn't overwhelm her with too many faces in the room at once."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. He knocked softly on the door and then opened it for Marilla to pass through.

* * *

Marilla saw Nurse Foster's desk to the left, unattended yet orderly. She liked that lass.

Through the doorway in front of her, Marilla could see the ward lined with a few beds and an open window at the end. Nurse Foster was fussing over the bed next to the window, murmuring something while she worked. Not much had changed since Marilla last visited. Well, except for one very important thing...

Marilla was suddenly hit with a paralysis. She couldn't move herself towards the beds, no matter how much she wanted to. It's not like she hadn't walked this floor before; she had many times. Too many, in her opinion.

But now, she was terrified. Marilla Cuthbert was afraid. And she did not like it. Not one bit.

Nurse Foster looked up and saw her. "Good afternoon, Miss Cuthbert. Look, Anne. Marilla is here to see you." Nurse Foster gave Marilla such a warm, welcoming smile - it was enough to defrost her frozen feet and move her towards her dear girl.

As Marilla walked through the doorway, she saw Anne elevated slightly in bed. Her hair was growing back, now reaching just past her shoulders. Her skin was still pale but looked fresher than previous visits. Marilla continued to walk to the bed to gain a closer view, her pace slowly increasing. Were those freckles on her nose again? Yes, Marilla could see maybe three or four freckles? And Anne's lips were curling softly into a smile.

And then Marilla gazed into Anne's eyes. Those big grey orbs of emotion, welling with tears and glistening in the resting sunlight. Anne blinked, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. There was no need to. Marilla could see those tears and they only brought more tears to her own eyes.

Anne gasped for air and tried to speak. "Mmm...Mmmmaaaa…" Anne gasped again, frightened by the sound of her voice, so guttural and raw. It was the last straw for Marilla as she collapsed into Anne's lap.

* * *

Many moments later, Nurse Foster returned with a light dinner for the two ladies. Anne's was a flavoured broth while Marilla had a more robust soup. Nurse Foster smiled as she noted Anne's interest at the soup. _Give it time, Anne_ , she thought to herself. However, it was a positive sign for her to show an interest in food.

"Thank you, Nurse Foster", Marilla said. She had taken the time to regain her composure. Not one to usually be so emotional, Marilla was grateful Nurse Foster was the only witness.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Cuthbert. I wish we had more to celebrate with but the broth is part of Anne's new program. We are gradually bringing her back."

Anne looked puzzled, glancing between Nurse Foster and Marilla. She was tapping Marilla's arm but pointing between the two ladies. Nurse Foster pointed to the slate and said, "Can you write it, Anne?"

As Anne focused on the slow, childlike efforts of writing, Marilla asked, "She really can't talk?"

Nurse Foster shook her head sadly. "No. The most she has achieved have been a few primitive sounds. Saying 'Ma' before was the most she has been able to achieve."

"I think this is the biggest shock for me. Anne has always been the most talkative and expressive person I have ever known. It is as much a part of her as her red hair." Anne heard this and reached up to her head with a shocked look. Marilla and Nurse Foster both smiled. "Yes, Anne. You have red hair", Marilla added.

Anne smiled and preened her hair a little. Suddenly, her eyes popped wide and she gasped a quick breath. Anne flipped the slate board over and look at Gilbert's name on the back. Her fingers lightly traced over the carrots he had drawn around his name. She smiled as a soft crease formed between her eyebrows.

Anne raised her slate to show Marilla and pointed at the carrots. She then pointed at her hair.

"Why, yes! Gilbert made the mistake of comparing your hair to carrots! Although, it was many years ago and you have since become good friends." There was a catch in Marilla's voice, and she hoped Anne did not hear it.

Anne's smile grew and she looked down on the picture again. She flipped the slate over and showed the new word to Marilla.

"Nurse?" Marilla was confused. "Do you want to ask Nurse Foster something?"

Anne shook her head. She pointed at Nurse Foster and tapped the slate. Then she pointed at Marilla and tapped the slate again.

"I think she is asking if you are a nurse as well?" Nurse Foster was starting to learn Anne's new communication style. There were many times Anne's brain was working faster than her writing but they were stumbling along just fine, considering it was still early days. Being able to write was one of the surprising skills retained by Anne, and a godsend.

Marilla looked directly at Anne with soft eyes. "No, Anne. I am not your nurse. I am your … well, I'm your adoptive mother. You came to my home when you were eleven. To my brother Matthew and I. We raised you. Together. You are our girl. So, I suppose we did 'nurse' you at some point but I'm not a Nurse. I'm simply Marilla."

The mention of Matthew's name brought fresh tears to Anne's eyes. She kissed three of her fingers and then patted heart. Marilla nodded. "You remember. He loved you so very much. As do I. Part of me is sad you remember he is gone. And part of me is glad you don't have to live through that fresh pain again."

Anne rubbed out the word 'Nurse' and started drawing a picture of a girl with plaits standing next to a woman. She added a heart above them. Anne turned her slate to show the picture to Marilla.

The picture started to blur as Marilla's eyes filled with tears. "And I love you, Anne."

* * *

By the time Gilbert returned to Anne's room, she was asleep. Marilla was also 'resting her eyes' in the chair next to her bed. Only Nurse Foster was awake, writing some notes for the doctors about Anne's progress today.

"Do I wake her?" he asked.

"And here I thought you liked to live. I would only wake them if you are planning to bring Miss Cuthbert back at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning." Nurse Foster noted the quizzical look on Gilbert's face and smiled. "Anne remembers her. Or at least, she remembers who Miss Cuthbert is but she doesn't remember all of the details."

Gilbert's face lit up with excitement. "That's fantastic news! That means there ARE memories there! Any loss could simply be superficial! Like a bruise or light graze…"

"Ssshhhh! I'm not joking about letting them sleep! If Miss Cuthbert stirs during the night, I'll move her to the bed next to Anne. Tomorrow night, she can return to Mrs Blake's but this first day is important to both of them. Look at the picture Anne drew on the slate." Nurse Foster showed the picture to Gilbert. He smiled as he saw the love portrayed there. It was clear the connection between Anne and Marilla was strong. Part of him was a little sad Anne hadn't recognised him.

Gilbert flipped the slate over, not really expecting to see anything. Instead, he was surprised to see his name and the carrots still there.

"She refuses to let anyone touch that side. She looks at it often, like a puzzle she is trying to work out. Today, when Miss Cuthbert mentioned Anne's hair, she connected the 'carrots' to you. She's piecing it together but it is slow work. You're in there, Mr Blythe. She's just trying to find her way to you."

Gilbert smiled. Considering how much history was between them, he knew it was going to take a long time to recover it all. Once again, he was simply grateful to have survived his illness and be here to help her.

* * *

 _Anne was dreaming. This time she knew she was dreaming. Mainly because she had now tasted the real world and she was in no rush to leave it again._

 _Knowing that she was dreaming was a powerful thing. Anne was learning she could control things in her dreams. For example, she no longer wanted to live in a grand Spanish castle. Instead, she wanted to live in a simple house. With two levels. A library, of course. And a moderate kitchen. And plenty of pictures on the walls._

 _And a stable out back for her dragon._


	20. Chapter 20

For two weeks, Marilla watched over her girl. The only time she would leave Anne's side was to return to Phil's house for sleep. By 9 am the next morning, she would be found in the chair next to Anne's bed.

No-one seemed to mind; in fact, it brought much joy to all, especially Anne. With each passing day, Anne grew stronger and more confident. She was soon eating solids, albeit mushy ones. She was sitting up for longer periods of time. The best sign of progress had been yesterday when Nurse Foster had to wrestle a pencil out of her hands in order to enforce "nap time". Marilla refused to help out on this one, partly because she was too busy laughing at the whole situation.

At the end of the two weeks, both Marilla and Anne knew it was time for Marilla to return home to Avonlea. However, Anne was not quite ready yet. Neither wanted to part from the other so they discussed the situation with Dr Chamberson.

"Well, ladies. I am very happy to hear you are both in agreement about Miss Shirley's progress. It has been more than admirable to see how far she has come in such a short period of time. I would love to take full credit for it," he said with a wink. "But many patients become nervous around me when they realise how simply amazing I am so let's all say it is Miss Shirley's miracle."

Marilla smirked at Dr Chamberson's confidence. He had become a valued friend over the last year, along with many in the medical staff. "As much as I admire your humility, Doctor, the truth is I would like to bring Anne home."

"Ahhh. Straight to the point. I respect that. And I will return the favour. The answer is no."

Both Anne and Marilla sighed. Harsh, succinct, and they both knew it to be true.

"In all honesty," Dr Chamberson continued, "she's not ready to go home yet."

Dr Chamberson turned to Anne to look at her directly. "Miss Shirley, you remember Marilla, correct?"

Anne nodded with confidence.

"And you remember who Matthew is, and Mrs Rachel Lynde?"

Anne smiled and nodded again.

"Miss Shirley, do you remember Mr Gilbert Blythe?"

Anne looked down to her hands in her lap. She so wanted to nod again but instead, she shook her head slightly, sadly.

Dr Chamberson sighed. "What about Mrs Philippa Blake?"

Anne looked back up at Dr Chamberson and nodded, this time less sure of herself. The truth was she did remember Phil but each visit was so overwhelming with emotions and sensations, Anne could only manage a short dose at a time.

Dr Chamberson turned back to Marilla. "Even without Mr Gardner's financial support, we have been able to cover Miss Shirley's expenses for another six months, to the end of the year. I would appreciate keeping her here, under observations, until her memories return completely. Or at least have returned in a stable enough manner for us to determine what is still missing."

Anne attempted to interrupt Dr Chamberson, her face filled with confusion and concern. "Roy?"

"Roy Gardner? Yes, he said he was your fiance. He was taking care of your finances while you were comatose. Do you remember him?"

Anne nodded with a look of determination. "Where is he?" When she spoke, Anne's words were stilted and required great effort. She had come a long from her initial sounds but it was nowhere near her usual expressive self. Anne had to make sure she chose her words carefully to ensure she conveyed exactly what she wanted in the most concise manner possible.

In this case, it was clear she wanted to know where Roy was, however, both Marilla and Dr Chamberson were surprised as to why.

Dr Chamberson cleared his voice and spoke first. "Well, uh, Mr Gardner had to leave and was no longer within the means to provide for your care. His sister, Miss Dorothy Gardner, has asked about you often. Perhaps if you are comfortable talking with her, you could learn more about Mr Gardner's situation."

Anne looked at Marilla and nodded again with determination. "I want to see Roy now."

Marilla smiled at Anne, trying to hide her conflicted emotions. If this is what Anne wanted, then it shall be what Anne will have.

* * *

Gilbert was given the job of visiting Miss Gardner and requesting her attendance with Anne. He was quite divided about this: on one hand, he was happy to visit Dorothy and bring another friend to Anne. On the other hand, why was she asking for Roy Gardner and not remembering anything about her old chum, Gilbert Blythe?

Gilbert arrived at the Gardner's door and knocked a bit harder than he usually would. Within a few minutes, an older maid answered the door. Fortunately, she recognised Gilbert and allowed him through the door. Even when he said his thanks, she looked at him shyly and with discomfort at this unexpected display of respect. Gilbert wisely kept his thoughts to himself; he would never become used to the level of the extravagance displayed by the Gardners. And in a small way, he was very happy with that.

"Gilbert, darling! You've come to visit! And just in time for tea. Shall we sit in the garden today?" The first door of the Gardner's home opened into an uncovered courtyard garden, where Dorothy appeared to glide across to meet him. A few metres further and there was another doorway into the main living quarters (or "house" as Gilbert would call it). During a previous visit, Dorothy had told Gilbert how the house was based on the Italian-style of living, with houses backing just off the street and keeping a little bit of privacy just for them. Gilbert could only think of the wide-open space of Avonlea. _One year of med-school down. Two to go._

"Good morning, Dorothy. A cup of tea would be lovely. I come with news on Anne if you have the time?"

Dorothy smiled with heart-felt interest. "Yes, wouldn't that just chirk up my week! Please, sit down. Sarah? Tea for two in the courtyard, please!"

Despite Roy's absence, Dorothy had remained eager for updates on Anne. Following on from their meeting at the Valentine's Ball, she had struck up a warm and platonic friendship with Gilbert. Dorothy enjoyed spending time with an intelligent individual who respected her own adventurous mind, while Gilbert appreciated her sense of humour-without any expectation of behaviour or protocol. Phil and Jo were still his closest friends in Kingsport but Dorothy gave something a bit more personal for him.

"So, Gilbert. What's the news? I know she's awake. Does she remember you?"

Gilbert sighed. "No. I'm still 'familiar' but she hesitates when I enter the room. Like she sees me as … something else. Or someone else. For all I know, she remembers how horribly I treated her previously and is trying to be polite until she can escape the hospital."

"Does she cry when you appear? Does she beg for everyone to stay when you are around?"

Gilbert looked at Dorothy with wide-eyes. "Why, no! Of course not! In fact, she has asked me to stay and read a few times."

Then Dorothy laughed. "Well then, silly! You're fine! She does NOT hate you. She may not know exactly where you fit in her new world but she sure as fire doesn't hate you!"

Gilbert sighed with relief. "That's exactly it, Dorothy. This is a new world with Anne. Things have changed and yet some things have not. However, it does lead to something else… Anne has asked for Roy."

Dorothy almost dropped her tea cup. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"She asked to see Roy. In fact, I am here to ask you how we can contact Roy."

"But Gilbert! You just said Anne doesn't remember you! How can she not remember you but recall enough about Roy to ask for him? And by name, I presume? Not just a random 'bring me my Prince Charming'?"

Gilbert flinched at Dorothy's blunt commentary. _When you put it like that, I suppose it all makes sense, doesn't it?_

"Dorothy, I am not one to second-guess Anne. At least, not anymore. I am here merely to ask you if there is any way to contact Roy and ask him to visit Anne. As requested by Anne. Personally, I am sure she would appreciate your company as well."

It was only then that Gilbert noticed how nervous Dorothy appeared. She was wringing her hands in her lap and working very hard at looking specifically at their table.

"He's here, isn't he?"

Dorothy's eyes shot up to meet Gilbert's own. Gilbert could see in her pause how she contemplated lying to him. He hoped, for the sake of their friendship, she wouldn't.

"Yes. He returned last week when I sent word about Anne waking."

"Where. Is. He."

Roy stepped out of the main house doorway. "I am here, Blythe. When I heard you had arrived, I hoped for news on Anne's progress. Clearly, I should have shown myself earlier but I was unsure how my presence would be received."

Gilbert stood, as did Dorothy who stepped between the two gentlemen. "Now wait, Gilbert. Let's explain a few things."

He turned to Dorothy and looked at her with cold, sad eyes. "There is nothing to say, Dorothy. Visiting Hours start at 3 pm I expect to see you at the hospital at 3.30pm."

With no further words, Gilbert turned and walked out of the Gardner's residence. Dorothy looked to Roy with anger in her own eyes. "Really? You couldn't live me alone for five minutes? You want me to help you clean up this mess and then you snoop around like Aline? Thanks for that."

Roy sighed and sat down in Gilbert's chair. "I suppose we shall find out this afternoon?"

Dorothy threw her hands in the air with exasperation and stormed off inside.

* * *

Gilbert arrived at Anne's room at 3pm. He was still fuming a little from his earlier time with Dorothy and Roy but the moment he saw Anne's dazzling smile, all of that was forgotten.

Marilla looked up and greeted him with a smile as well. "Good afternoon, Gilbert. Just in time for tea and scones, I see."

Gilbert smiled to himself. "The mere clink of your teacup was enough to call me all the way from Dr Chamberson's office, thank you Marilla."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr Blythe. A lady never 'clinks'."

"And yet here I am, summoned like a genie for you lovely ladies. What wish may I grant today?" Gilbert punctuated his words with a dramatic bow, receiving a hearty laugh from Anne and a dry smile from Marilla; both equally rewarding.

"Gilbert, you shouldn't wait for visiting hours. You're one of the doctors."

To this, Gilbert's smile faltered ever so slightly. "Of course, Anne. However, I enjoy visiting you as an old friend, not just one of the doctors. Or would you prefer otherwise?"

Anne flushed at his words. "I'm sorry! That's not what I meant. I said the wrong thing." And then things went quiet again. Marilla saddened to see these two uncomfortable when talking with each other. It was hard enough watching Anne struggle to speak but this awkwardness between them was new and unsettling. When she remembered all the times they conversed so freely around her own dining table, she couldn't match the same couple to the people before her. It seemed … guarded.

"I need to stretch my back again. Nurse Foster mentioned some Summer students trying out some massage techniques in the physical therapy department. I'm not sure what they can do but they are looking for feet to practice on. At least I can help out the medical school with their research, after all they have done for Anne. Gilbert Blythe, don't you dare mention any of this to your father. He'll think I'm using your education as some sort of Hotel, like the White Sands. I'd never live it down." Through all of her speech, Marilla raised herself out of the chair and walked out the door. Gilbert had not even thought of a reply before she was already gone from the room.

"Subtle, Marilla, you are not." He muttered to himself.

"Gilbert?"

He returned his attention to Anne and her questioning gaze. "Nothing, sorry Anne. Just wondering how much it is worth to Marilla to keep me quiet. I'm running a little low on Plum Conserves."

Anne laughed again, and Gilbert racked his mind on how he could keep her laughing all afternoon.

For Anne, it was always a pleasure to see Gilbert. Nobody knew how much she remembered of Gilbert; the truth was she remembered _everything_. Not at first. No, it had taken some triggers to wake up her memory. However, Anne now remembered everything about Gilbert

She remembered the years of tormenting silence at school. She remembered the hand of friendship he had offered. She remembered the days spent running around Avonlea, and the early days of Redmond. She remembered the heart-wrenching day in the Orchard, followed by the aching absence of their friendship. She also remembered the cold shoulder she received from her vision of him as The Blacksmith. And most of all, she remembered feeling like she deserved every inch of that cold, despite her very soul knowing he was the partner for her.

And this was where the awkwardness came in. And why it was so easy to allow others to think her memory was stalling. And why she was struggling to talk.

For the first time in her life, Anne was absolutely certain of what she wanted and what she had to lose. Nothing like a 'Book of Revelations' to wake you up. Or in this case, a really solid hit to the head.

As Gilbert sat down next to her trying to think of what to say, Anne also struggled with her own thoughts.

"Will you return to Avonlea too?..."

"Did Dr Chamberson talk to you about future…"

Anne and Gilbert stopped, realising they had spoken at once. They shared a nervous laugh before Gilbert said, "Ladies first."

Anne smiled. "Are you... going home ... too?"

Gilbert shook his head with a smile. "I wasn't planning too. I mean, yes, I'm technically on holidays at the moment but Dr Chamberson thought it would be helpful to you to have a familiar face around … well, at least when you start remembering me." _Ugh, why did I say that?!_

Anne smiled. _Oh, but I do remember you! I just don't want to remember you as one of my doctors!_ "It's a good idea. Thank you." _Thank you? Really, Anne? You're thanking him for what?_

"Don't thank me just yet. At least not until this evening. I, uh… As you requested, I have arranged a couple of visitors for you this afternoon. Miss Dorothy Gardner… and Mr Roy Gardner."

Anne's head flicked up quickly to look at Gilbert but he was staring at his hands, careful to hide his emotions. Anne could not read them at all. She desperately wanted to explain herself to Gilbert but not until she had cleaned up her mess first. While most of her memories had come back, Anne was still hesitant about the lead-up to the accident. She was _mostly certain_ she was not engaged to Roy. However, if she was ever going to rebuild her friendship with Gilbert, Anne would first need to finalise her relationship with Roy. And find out where Gilbert was with his own relationships, something he rarely talked about. Was Christine still around? No, Anne will sort her own mess first before questioning anything else.

"Again, thank you. When?"

Gilbert looked at his fob watch. "I asked them to be here at 3.30pm. So around another 15 minutes. Would you like some time to freshen up?"

Anne nodded.

Gilbert went to stand but as he did, Anne reached out to his hand. Surprised, he looked up at her big grey eyes, filled with an emotion he did not recognise.

"Please stay. When Roy comes. Please?"

The simple plea was enough to break his heart. What was going on? "Anne, if that's what you want, I will be here for you."

* * *

"I'll be honest, Mr Blythe. I don't understand why she wants to see him. If Mrs Blake is right, and Anne rejected his proposal, then why is she asking for him?" Nurse Foster stood next to Gilbert and watched the door, waiting for the expected visitors.

"I have no idea. She doesn't remember the accident. Maybe she doesn't remember his proposal. And considering she was giving everyone the idea she was in love with him right up until the proposal… I have no idea."

Gilbert looked up to see Roy and Dorothy enter the hallway. He noted, with a raised eyebrow, the air of discontent between them. Gilbert had never seen Roy and Dorothy in the same room together but he felt he knew Dorothy well enough to tell when she was … displeased.

And right now, she was _**very**_ displeased. _This is going to be interesting._

"Good afternoon Mr Blythe, Nurse Foster. Is Miss Shirley available for visitors today?" Roy greeted them with the same air of contempt he held when he left. It took all of Nurse Foster's professionalism to not roll her eyes at him.

"Of course, Mr Gardner. She is waiting for you now. Follow me, please."

The four of them entered Anne's room, with Gilbert at the rear. He wanted to watch Anne's reaction. Dorothy dropped back to walk with him. "Gilbert, please trust me on this," she whispered to him. "It could be messy. And I am so sorry."

Before Gilbert had a chance to ask Dorothy what she was talking about, Roy had reached Anne's side. "Anne, my love. You are radiant. You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake again." Roy reached for Anne's hand and raised it to his lips. Anne instead looked at Gilbert with unsettled eyes.

"Thank you, Roy. Please. Sit"

Gilbert stepped in to support Anne, seeing Roy was a little put-out by her short speech. "Mr Gardner, Anne is still remembering how to communicate with us. Recovery from a comatose condition is no light effort. You will need to be patient with Anne's speech and her choice of words."

"I understand. May I sit, Anne?" Roy indicated to the chair between Anne and the window. Nurse Foster brought over an extra chair for Dorothy, though Gilbert declined a seat. He was already feeling on-edge from this whole meeting. Something was not right.

Roy looked up to Gilbert. "Excuse me, Mr Blythe, but may I have some privacy with Anne?"

"Anne asked me earlier to stay. She is more comfortable with a familiar face nearby, especially one from the doctor's group." Ever so slightly, Gilbert could hear Nurse Foster smirk. They both knew Nurse Foster was capable of doing this exact same task (in fact, probably more so), however, this was the agreed 'explanation' to cover for Anne's discomfort.

Fortunately, Roy seemed to accept it. "Yes, of course. I understand." He turned to address Anne directly. "Anne, dearest. I am sorry to bring up any horrible memories you have of the accident but I need to know. How much do you remember?"

Anne swallowed. "Nought of the accident."

Roy nodded. "Do you remember anything of my proposal? My declaration of love for you?"

Anne swallowed again and looked down to her hands. "... Yes."

Roy smiled. "And do you remember how happy we were?"

At this, Anne looked up to Roy. She could see how much he wanted to rewrite history, and there was something more. It wasn't just affection for her. There was desperation there.

"Roy, I'm sorry. But we were … not … happy. I said no."

The sigh of disappointment was expected from Roy. The sigh from Dorothy was not.

Roy looked to Anne. "I still love you. After all of this accident, and your recovery. After all of the hospital visits. I offered to take care of you because I love you. Is there any chance you have changed your mind?"

The tears had started to well in Anne's eyes. "No. I'm sorry, Roy."

Roy's shoulders slumped. Without looking up, Roy's voice wavered as he spoke. "Nurse Foster, I understand the need for Mr Blythe to stay. Would you be so kind as to give us some privacy?"

Roy's words jolted Dorothy into action. "Roy, we don't need to talk about this now."

"Yes, Dorothy. We do. Nurse Foster?"

Nurse Foster stood up, passing a questioning look to Gilbert. He merely shrugged in response. "Of course, Mr Gardner. I will be at my station if you need me."

As Nurse Foster walked away, Roy looked back to Anne. "We had such plans. Such great ideas for our future. Everything we did together at Redmond was in preparation for our dreams, Anne. When you said no, it definitely hindered my ideals for the summer. But then throwing yourself in front of a carriage like that? No-one knew what was going on. But it gave me hope that maybe… just maybe we could work out something … mutually beneficial."

Anne's eyes widened with shock and horror. Threw herself in front of a carriage? That doesn't sound like something she would do! She looked up at Gilbert, who tried to comfort her with a subtle shake of his head. _He doesn't believe it either_ , she thought with a touch of relief.

"Anne, I have a new proposition for you." Anne's attention was snapped back to Roy. "I still want you as my wife. But I also need a wife, for my family and our family business. If you would agree to marry me, I would take care of you. Every need you have would be answered."

This time it was Gilbert who spoke up. "Now wait a minute, Gardner. She has already said no to your proposal. And she said she does not love you. Now be a gentleman and step back."

Roy looked to Gilbert, standing next to Anne. "Unfortunately, Blythe, it is not that simple. I need a wife. Anne needs to pay her bills. Are you offering to step-up and do so? The Cooper prize is generous but it is not that generous."

It took all of Gilbert's restraint not to hit Roy where he sat. Roy was right. Anne did not know Gilbert had been working with Marilla to cover the balance of Anne's bills, even after the reduction offered by Dr Chamberson. However, this arrangement would not continue forever.

"So why do you 'need' a wife, Gardner? Surely you can pick out any debutant you want?" Gilbert's fiery hazel eyes clashed with Roy's darkness. It was Dorothy who broke the silence.

"He thinks he is protecting me."

Everyone turned to look at Dorothy. She sighed and looked to Anne. "You are such a doll and honestly you are better off not marrying Roy. He would bore you to tears and we both know he has no time for your writing. However, he convinced the Board of Trustees to pay for your bills with the promise you would marry him once awake. Then he would settle down, be responsible, manage the family business, all the stuff Mama and Aline want. And then it would take the focus off me and my … relationships."

Anne whispered. "Relationships?"

"Anne. I love women. Maybe in another world, I would hope for a chance with you myself. However, I know I'm not your type. Nevertheless, the board is now pushing for _me_ to marry and produce an heir, in the absence of Roy doing so."

The room was silent. Neither Gilbert nor Anne knew what to say.

It was Roy who spoke first, with barely a whisper. "I don't want Dorothy forced into that situation. Aline and Mama don't understand. But I do. I can't ask Dorothy to do … _that_ to herself. To essentially sell herself because I … wasn't ... worthy of you."

Gilbert looked to Dorothy. "I never knew. You never said anything …"

"Oh, Gilbert. That's why I was _at_ the Valentine's Ball! To find a suitable partner! I was hoping to find someone similar to myself but of the male persuasion. Then we could live happily ever after in a relationship of convenience, claiming how absolutely useless my body was for motherhood. You probably have no idea how many of our family friends are in similar marriages of convenience. Instead, I found you. The wonderful gentleman that you are, who was all hooked up on a lass who had rejected you, thus ruining you for all future women. Perfect really."

Gilbert coughed with shock. This conversation could not get any more uncomfortable…until Roy spoke again.

"Which leads me to my next suggestion, Blythe. Since Anne has declined, I now ask you. Would you be willing to marry Dorothy? It would be, as Dorothy said, _a marriage of convenience_. With all the freedom to provide for you. And in exchange, we would cover Anne's bills."

Gilbert responded in the only way his pragmatic mind could.

He laughed.

He laughed with a loud, round, booming tenor voice that could not quite accept how melodramatic this whole situation was. He laughed and laughed for a solid minute, while the others looked at him with surprise and consternation.

It was Anne who spoke first. "Gilbert?"

Gilbert slowly calmed his voice and wiped away a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, Anne. But this is ridiculous. The idea of the four of us, bonded in some tryst of convenience and unspoken love. It is sounds like one of the stories Ruby would have created in your story club a lifetime ago."

"Spoken like a man who can pretty much do what he wants…", murmured Dorothy with discontent.

Gilbert looked over at Dorothy with sad eyes. "Yes, Dorothy. You're right. I am privileged enough to do so. However, surely you can see how ridiculous this would seem to me. Of course, I want Anne taken care. She means that much to me. But would I marry someone for convenience to do so? Would that be a fair burden to place on Anne? And while it would solve problems today, what will it give us in two years time when I graduate as a practicing doctor? What about five years time when I want to settle with children and a practice of my own? I understand the theatrics required for your family and lifestyle but as you pointed out to me at the Ball: I come from a very different world. We can find another way. One where we can save the princess AND rescue the dragon without watching the castle burn around us."

Gilbert was focusing so much on Dorothy during his speech, he did not see Anne looking at him with surprise. He had changed so much since that awful day in the orchard; they both had. He no longer looked like the boy she had known, pretending to be a man. Now, Gilbert WAS a man. A man who had taken on responsibilities. A man who would not settle for the easy road but would work with people to find the best solution. She had seen enough to know he was still Gilbert her friend. Now she was seeing Gilbert the Blacksmith.

"So Blythe comes riding in like a knight in shining armour and thinks he can solve all of our problems now?" Roy laughed at his words but it was a cold, heartless laugh.

"No, Gardner. I stopped pretending to be the heroic knight long ago. I just think we are all emotionally charged right now and need to sit down and consider all options." Gilbert was tired of the drama in the room.

Roy stood to leave. "Fine. Perhaps we should leave, Dorothy. Anne looks fatigued and needs to rest. Shall we return tomorrow or perhaps the day after? Enough time for you two to discuss the options?"

Dorothy sighed with exasperation. "Yes, that would be a sound idea. Anne, dear, it is lovely to see you awake and recovering. I am so sorry for my brother's dramatics but we can talk more about it later. You just focus on rest." Dorothy leant over to kiss Anne on the cheek before turning to Gilbert.

"I am sorry for this. I know it wasn't going to go well but I truly did not mean to cause you or Anne this much trouble. You are a good friend, Gilbert. One of the best and definitely one I do not want to lose. We will talk in a few days, please?"

Gilbert smiled at Dorothy. "Yes, we will talk. Until then, no hard feelings. I have learned life is too short to bear grudges." Anne grimaced at his words. As soon as the Gardners leave, she had every intent of speaking up.

Roy bent down to kiss Anne on the cheek and stopped halfway. "Sorry, Anne. I must remember we are not like that anymore." He reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

"Good afternoon, Anne. Blythe." With that finality, Roy briskly walked out of the room, leaving Dorothy to catch up to him.

Gilbert and Anne sighed simultaneously. Surprised, they looked up at each other and laughed.

"Was that what you were expecting when you asked for Mr Gardner?"

"Gilbert, not THAT!"

"No. That was definitely… unexpected. I've been spending time with Dorothy over the last three months and she had never given any indication of any of this." Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair.

Anne looked timidly at him. "Gilbert, I need … to tell you… " Anne's words were interrupted by a yawn.

"Anne, you are way too tired to discuss anything. Rest now. I'll come back later tonight and we'll talk then, okay?"

"Promise?"

Gilbert smiled. "Promise."

He waited for her to close her eyes, and then a few more minutes until he knew she was asleep. Only then did the smile drop.

Gilbert was fighting hard against the urge to 'take control of the situation'. He recognised this feeling as the same one he had before he proposed to Anne in their Redmond years. This time, he knew he needed to wait a little longer to find out what was going on with Anne. She was still recovering but he knew something was different. He just needed a little more time to find out _what_ was different. Preferably without Roy throwing yet another surprise at them.

.

.

* * *

.

 _I have been sitting on this one for longer than usual because it was way more drama than I originally intended. Not something I am used to. And yet, that's the story that flowed from these characters. And didn't it end up being a behemoth of a chapter!_

 _I am very interested to hear what you think. There is still more to come from Anne and Gilbert but as you can see, Anne has a renewed sense of responsibility for her life. Something she realised during her time with Roy and in the castle. I always wanted to see more of what Anne was bringing to their relationship beyond Gilbert being in love with her since forever. This is my opportunity to explore that._


	21. Chapter 21

It was a long day for Dr Chamberson; made longer knowing Mr Royal Gardner had returned to the hospital. Dr Chamberson wished he had trusted his instincts and kicked Gardner to the kerb when he first met him. However, many years of bureaucratic bulldust had created a split-personality effect whenever a potential sponsor for the hospital arrived. It was not something he was proud of. In Anne Shirley's case, Chamberson was so ashamed, he felt obliged to work twice as hard on her case.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Without looking up, he called out "Come in", hoping it was someone he actually _liked_ talking to.

If anything, Gilbert was a little intimidated by the intensity of Dr Chamberson's smile. Either it was a really bad day, or the good doctor was up to mischief. Gilbert didn't wish bad days on anyone but he was still wary of the ongoing revenge from Dr Chamberson.

Seeing Gilbert's discomfort, Chamberson laughed. "Oh, relax! I'm so eager for some good news, I promise I won't avenge my delicate pride today! Amnesty for today, shall we?"

"I'll take that amnesty before I tell you the news and you go and change your mind."

Dr Chamberson sighed and offered the chair opposite him. "Fine. What did Royal Pain do this time? And do I really want to know?"

Gilbert cocked a single eyebrow at Dr Chamberson. While not exactly professional, Gilbert appreciated the vote of confidence in their discussion.

"Well. He kind of… in a wayward manner… well, he kind of hoped Anne would think they were engaged."

"And? Spit it out, Blythe! This is important in her memory recollections!"

Gilbert tried to hide his smile. He was unsuccessful. "She rejected him. Again."

Dr Chamberson let out a rambunctious whoop! "That's our girl! Of course, now we have to figure out funding but I have some ideas on that front. As long as we can say goodbye and goodnight to that pretty boy…"

"Actually, Doctor. There's more to the story. He tried to … well, kind of propose again. And she said no… I think she did. She certainly didn't say yes."

"Of course she didn't say YES! He is one of the most overbearing, conservative, controlling…"

Gilbert cleared his throat to interrupt. "While I am the last one to go and proclaim Gardner's worth, especially not to Anne, I am _will_ be the first to defend him. He is not as bad as I first thought."

Gilbert was not prepared for the glare coming from across the table. The change in demeanour was sudden and very protective. Clearly, Gilbert did not have all the information. "Explain, Blythe. Then I'll have my turn."

"Well, it would appear Gardner is very protective of his sister, Dorothy. Who, I might add, I have become good friends with and admire extensively. It would seem the Board of Trustees for the Gardners are demanding some sort of stability in the family, ideally in the form of marriage and heir. Originally, Gardner had promised to marry Anne and provide that himself. After that plan went up in flames, Gardner has now proposed that **I** marry Dorothy and in exchange, they will pay for Anne's medical bills."

Dr Chamberson laughed but it was a cold, shallow laugh. "But that's ridiculous. We are all placing bets on when you finally have the courage to ask her again yourself. It would be mighty chummy of you to hold off until after second-year exams if you catch my drift."

"I'm glad to see my situation is entertaining others." Gilbert sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that. Dorothy is … not exactly inclined towards males in general."

The reality of the situation was accepted readily by Dr Chamberson. "Ahhhh. So, dear brother Gardner does not want his sister married off to some buffoon who essentially will have to force her in order to produce the heir that Gardner cannot. Lifestyles of the rich. It's nice to have money but it comes with its own price."

"Funnily enough, that's what Dorothy implied as well. The whole situation is a mess. I would easily tell them outright no and get on with my life, except Dorothy is a friend. And I won't deny it would be nice to have Anne's bills paid for."

Dr Chamberson leant forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his desk before him. "Now listen here, Blythe. They are not your responsibility. And under no circumstances are you or Anne to marry into that family. Do you understand?"

Gilbert was surprised by the determined look on Dr Chamberson's face.

"I didn't tell you why Gardner left, did I? It was me. I told him to sod off. Right after he asked for explicit details about Anne's fertility and ability to have children."

Nothing could fill the room more than the awkward silence. Gilbert could not speak through his clenched jaw. Dr Chamberson could not speak through his anger and guilt; anger at Gardner's audacity, and guilt at not doing more to protect Anne from his return.

Gilbert spoke first. "The bastard. He even said … he said the Board expected him to produce an heir. That's why he left. Because she was no longer…DAMN HIM!" He accentuated his frustration, slamming his fist on Dr Chamberson's desk. Papers flew up into the air, scattering like autumn leaves.

"Come now, Blythe. You know how much I hate having to tidy my paperwork. However, I suppose it is a better option than punching his pretty face."

Gilbert looked up in surprise. He never would have picked Dr Chamberson as a violent man.

"There is no way Anne should marry him. And there is no way I can marry Dorothy, no matter how much I want to help a friend. So, now I need to distract him with another potential. Ugh. I feel awful even thinking that."

The chair creaked as Dr Chamberson leant back, tilting it on to the rear wheels. "I may have a solution for you on that front. There's a summer ball happening next week. Plenty of people to meet and greet. You are required there…" Gilbert failed to stifle his groan. "Yes, I know. But it is an opportunity to introduce Gardner around as well. Do you think you could bring him there?"

"I'll make it happen."

* * *

Nurse Foster was serving dinner by the time Gilbert returned to Anne. The nurse had set up a small table by the window, with two chairs and a simple table setting. For the first time since arriving at the hospital, Gilbert saw Anne sitting up in a simple oak and cane wheelchair, wrapped in a Mrs Lynde original. The late sunset lit up Anne's hair like a firestorm, creating a Celtic Goddess image with the white of her nightdress and the green of the blanket. Her body looked frail but her spirit was vibrant and strong. Gilbert forgot all promises of keeping things platonic. Instead, he fought the urge to grasp her beautiful face and kiss it.

It was not an easy battle.

It was, indeed, a rather distracting battle. It took three attempts before Nurse Foster finally caught his attention. "I said, _MR BLYTHE_ , would you care to join Anne for dinner?"

"Sorry, Nurse Foster. I was off with the dryads." Gilbert felt a quick thrill as he heard Anne's chuckle at his private joke.

"Be that as it may, we do have a spare seat for a late dinner. Miss Cuthbert has returned to Mrs Blake's house for the day. We'll be sorry to see her go at the end of the week but the woman will need a rest from you young things."

Gilbert smiled. "Come now, Nurse Foster. You make it sound like the ripe old age of 30 is positively archaic and ready for retirement. I've seen your dancing shoes."

Anne looked up with surprise. "Dancing shoes? I love to dance. Will I…" Her voice trailed off with a hint of wistfulness, not lost on either Gilbert or Nurse Foster.

"Well, that's timed perfectly then. Anne, would you care to accompany me to the Dinner and Dance here at the hospital next week? It's essentially a formal Summer party with lots of shoulder rubbing. But I'm sure we could still have fun. Just like the old Avonlea days. What do you say?"

There was a flash of a smile before it faltered. "But … I can't dance. At best, it would be me and … this chair."

Gilbert walked confidently over to Anne and her chair, although his nerves were shaking more than anything in the world. He gently took hold of the handles on the chair and slowly moved it out from the table. As they rolled to the open space in the middle of the room, Gilbert bent down and whispered in her ear, "I bet you could still glide across the floor better than anyone else."

With the care of a surgeon, Gilbert rolled Anne around in a circle. Gradually, he picked up speed and started to hum a tune he heard at the Valentine's Ball. It was a lovely waltz that perfectly matched his smooth movements. _Did Dorothy call it Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty or something like that?_ That seemed even more fitting.

Gilbert spun the wheelchair into a small pirouette, stopping the chair just as Anne was facing him. The look she gave him was so filled with surprise, he worried he might have scared her. In truth, Anne was stunned to recognise the tune. _Was Gilbert the prince? No, no. She was certain he was her Blacksmith. He would help her_ …

"Anne. Do you trust me?"

Hazel eyes met grey. Auburn lashes fluttered slightly to the steadfast brown.

"Yes."

Gilbert smiled. "Dance with me."

Nurse Foster tried painfully to muffle her gasp. It didn't matter. Neither Gilbert nor Anne heard her.

"Always."

Later, Gilbert would not be able to recall if it was the last rays of the sun or the burst of emotion that filled the room. All he would remember would be the light filling the room, circling around him. It was like dusk's hidden veil was lifted for just a moment. Everything was clear in that one magical moment. He smiled and released the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Excellent. I look forward to it. Now, shall we see what the lovely Nurse has served up for dinner?"

Gilbert guided Anne's wheelchair back to the table, just as Nurse Foster walked past them out of the room. It looked like she had something in her eye; Anne hoped she would be okay. And maybe bring back an extra handkerchief for Anne.

"So. Chicken soup. Great choice. Bit of protein for your muscles." Gilbert took the seat opposite Anne and sniffed the soup before him. "Mmm. Smells delicious."

Anne looked down at her body. "Hmm. I need to eat more."

"You have plenty of beautiful dresses. Phil kept them all for you." Gilbert paused to enjoy his soup. "I always liked green on you."

She smiled. "I'll talk to Phil. Tomorrow." The conversation lulled as Anne thought over her next words. "Gilbert, I have a favour to ask."

"Mmmm. What's that?"

"Promise you will not dance with Dorothy."

Gilbert almost choked on his soup. "What? Why do you … I mean, I'll be there with you, Anne. And I promise to take care of you first and foremost. Of course, I have to spend time talking with others, being the Cooper and all. But I won't have time for anyone else, especially not dancing."

"I know. But you said we would talk. Don't marry her."

His spoon clanged against the bowl. "Okay. Do you want to talk me through why?"

Anne took a breath. "Many reasons. But it's not your problem. It's not your job to save me."

"Don't need me slaying the dragons for you, hey?"

"No. No slaying. But no marrying either. You always wanted… family. But … you can't …" Anne started to blush at her words. As endearing as it was, Gilbert felt the need to relieve her of her discomfort.

"I know. We both know. I would never have that kind of relationship with Dorothy. And yes, I know I told you many times how I always wanted to have a family. But, no. The reason I'm not going to marry Dorothy is that I don't want to marry Dorothy. She is a lovely friend but not the kind I want to marry. She doesn't _belong_ in my life."

Gilbert looked up to see Anne staring at him. "What? Do I have soup on my chin?"

"No", she smiled. "You're … perfect."

"Well, thank you. But Anne, you don't plan to marry Roy… do you?"

And still, she smiled. "No, I won't be marrying Royal Gardner. I thought… I had thought I loved him. But … I was wrong."

"Well, I hope you didn't say it like that to Gardner."

Anne straightened her back slightly, lifting her nose in the air. "I thank you, Mr Blythe, to not ask such ... personal questions. You don't see me asking …. what happened between you and Christine."

"Okay. I seriously can't take any more surprises from you. And as much as I love to see your characteristic indignation, I am concerned I'm tiring you out. Christine was a non-event. She and I were never a couple. She was a friend. The sister of a friend. And a distraction from … It doesn't matter."

Anne wanted to fight back and argue but he was right. She could hear it in her speech. The pauses. The slight slurring. She was tired. Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her and it was exhausting. She ached to curl up in her bed and dream of her dragon.

Gilbert could see all of this on Anne's face. "I shall go. I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk then. But you should rest."

Gilbert came around to Anne's chair and pulled it out from the table. "May I?", he asked, indicating to her body. Anne nodded, her eyelids becoming heavy with fatigue.

With all the kindness he held for her, Gilbert lifted Anne out of the wheelchair and placed her on her bed. She smiled up at him, mouthing the word 'thank you'.

Gilbert brushed a curl off her forehead. She was already asleep by the time he placed a soft kiss next to her brow.

"This is not the way most people finish a conversation, Anne-girl. But then, when have we ever been like most people?"

Nevertheless, today was a good day. Anne trusted him. She didn't want to marry Roy. And she didn't want Gilbert to marry Dorothy. Or anyone else, it would seem.

Forget about platonic. Gilbert Blythe was moving up to hopeful.


	22. Chapter 22

It was clearly not a good day for Anne.

The name " _Drage_ " was etched all over the same page; sometimes in flowery cursive, sometimes in bold capitals like a scream across the ocean of loneliness. Absently, Anne's hand dragged her pencil over the "D" in the largest of these. Down and around. Down. Down. Down. Around. Down. Down. Down.

Snap.

Anne was broken from her thoughts and looked down at the page. She had snapped the lead on the new pencil and torn through the page. Anne wasn't sure if she was surprised or disappointed. Either way, it was not good.

She raised her head and gazed out the window. Outside the leaves were slowly turning red, heralding the gradual creep of Autumn. As much as she loved the vibrant colours of Autumn, Anne wasn't ready to let go of Summer yet. She had only been awake for over a week and already she realised how much she had missed.

Never again did she want to miss out on anything. Never again would she allow anyone to take it away from her. And never again would she sacrifice what she holds dear for the benefit of someone else.

Never. Again.

Anne sighed. She felt empowered. She could almost smell the soothing campfire scent of Drage breathing over her shoulder. She felt stronger. She felt confident. Anne didn't remember feeling anything like this before… At least not since the beginning of her Redmond days. Maybe the first day of teaching? She sure did need some strength THAT day.

"Anne. You have some visitors. Mrs Blake has brought Miss Cuthbert before her train this afternoon." Nurse Foster was very gentle to disrupt Anne's thoughts.

Anne turned her head slowly and smiled at her company. Marilla stood strong and straight, with a gentle smile of pride lingering on her face. Phil balanced a basket on one hip while her protruding belly demanded as much attention as Phil usually did. Poking out the top of the basket was a bundle of letters; Anne hoped for news from Diana to make her morning almost perfect. Of course, it wouldn't be perfect unless Diana was _actually_ here but Anne knew not to expect that.

"Oh, Anne. You are positively glowing this morning! Like you're ready to take on the world! Don't you agree, Nurse Foster?" Phil beamed as she laid the basket down on the end of Anne's bed.

"Yes, Mrs Blake. Anne definitely looks brighter today. I think we might even try a couple of steps later."

Anne's eyes opened almost as wide as her head. "You mean, I could be outside? Before summer ends?"

Marilla was the first to caution her. "Now, Anne. Don't go getting your hopes up. This was a serious injury and you have a lot to work through. A few steps inside will be safe and protected with the good staff here."

"However, Miss Cuthbert, perhaps we could take Anne's chair outside this morning?" Nurse Foster had not missed the look of defeat that flashed across Anne's face. It was important to manage expectations and it was equally important to maintain hope and enthusiasm.

Anne's eyes filled with both. "If you're certain that is okay, Nurse Foster? I would absolutely love to sit next to the big tree down there."

Nurse Foster smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Miss Cuthbert, Mrs Blake. Why don't you head down there now with this blanket, while I fetch one of the doctors to help me with Anne's chair and the basket? Good thing we put this nice house dress on this morning, isn't it Anne?" Her quick wink gave Anne a good reason to laugh. The night dresses in the hospital were acceptable but definitely not flattering.

By the time Anne was brought down to the tree, Marilla and Phil had made themselves comfortable on a bench seat in the shade. The ground was warm and dry, with leaves scattered around like a colourful rug. Anne longed to hop out of her wheelchair and lie down there herself.

Phil looked up at Anne and promptly burst into tears.

A panicked look passed between Anne and Marilla. Both were unsure of how to handle this situation.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm a complete mess waiting to burst at any moment. Either burst into tears and possibly burst with this baby!", Phil blubbered into her handkerchief.

"Was it something I did?" Anne asked.

"No, no. It's just … I'm so … happy!"

A nervous laugh escaped Marilla. "If this is how pregnant women express happiness, then I'll never question the Lord's guiding hand on my life ever again."

"No, really! I am very happy! I am so happy to see you here, awake, alive. Talking to me! Just like I am so happy Gilbert is here too!"

Anne smiled. "Yes, I'm happy he is here in Kingsport."

"Oh, Anne. I'm happy he is here _alive_! I almost lost both of you!"

"... what? …" It was the softest of squeaks and sounds. Marilla suddenly realised Anne had not learned of Gilbert's illness the previous year. She glanced over to Anne, noting the colour drop from her face.

"Anne? Anne! Remember to breathe! You know Gilbert is fine now. He is more than fine."

"What. Happened."

At least Phil had stopped crying. "Why, he had the Fever last year. In fact, it would be about a year ago now. Moody told me he was sick from the very beginning, on the ferry to your dear island. Soon it was Typhoid Fever and even when he recovered from that, he still had to battle pneumonia!"

Anne looked down at her hands. "Was … he … alone?"

"Of course, he had his parents. Other than that, the doctor advised a quarantine of the Blythe homestead. I didn't really know what was going on either." Marilla could see Anne was tensing up but there was nothing she could see to alleviate her worries.

"Was it … really that … serious?"

Marilla and Phil looked to each other. Phil couldn't risk speaking for fear of crying again. Marilla spoke up.

"Yes, Anne. Yes, dear, it was very serious. We are indeed lucky to have him here. We are lucky to have you both. Same paths, just parallel to each other."

The three women sat in silence for a few minutes; Marilla and Phil waiting for Anne to speak, Anne waiting to know what to say. In her mind, she recalled each extra line in Gilbert's face. Each of the few but prominent silver hairs at his temple. She looked at her hands resting on her legs; one hand to each leg, parallel and never touching.

"When did he learn about me?"

Marilla searched Anne's face, not sure of why she asked _this_ question. "Why is this important, Anne? Gilbert is a friend who came when you needed help."

"No. When did he learn about me?"

Marilla signed and looked to Phil, the only one there who knew. "Well, he had returned to Kingsport to prepare for medical school. Dr Chamberson called him to the office to invite him to join a special project team. That was when he learned about you when he was handed your file."

A single tear dropped down into Anne's lap. "He had no idea beforehand? He was simply invited on to the project?"

"Why, yes. He didn't know about you at all until after he was handed your file. Then he raced over to my house and barraged me with all the questions. Of course, then Gilbert finally woke up and started acting more like Gilbert, taking charge and all. We came over to see you straight away and that was it. He was determined to be there for you. It was all quite sweet, wasn't it?"

Anne quietly shook her head. "No. But it does make sense. Everything makes sense. Of course, he hasn't forgiven me. Why would he? I was such a fool…"

Marilla was stunned at this turn of events. "Anne, whatever are you on about? Gilbert has been here to help you from the beginning. He is your friend and he cares for you. Even a blind Bette could see that. Good grief, girl. He was the first one asked to help with the new research they were looking into, about emotional connections and waking coma patients and what-not."

"Yes, I am not surprised they asked for the Cooper Prize winner to join the team. And how convenient for them to be able to test out new theories on emotional connections in the brain when such an 'old friend' is here." Though her words sounded angry, Anne was feeling more resolute to her circumstances, albeit a little saddened by them. In her mind, all of this was the work of a gentleman who felt obliged to help, not moved to do so. It was just like The Blacksmith of her dreams; with no intent to help her unless she was willing to help herself. Anne believed Gilbert was still hurt and angry about her response to his proposal. He was just too gentlemanly to leave her in such a fragile state.

"Marilla. Who is paying the medical bills? Besides Roy."

Knowing Anne well enough, Marilla felt the great sense she was being tested and more than just words were at stake. Carefully, she replied "Well, the hospital has kindly reduced the fees due to the research involved with your case. Your condition has helped many other comatose patients."

"And who paid the reduced amount, Marilla?"

Marilla sighed. "Gilbert and I have been doing so. Davy helps on the Blythe farm so Gilbert has been putting some money towards the bills."

This time, Anne lifted her head up to the sky. It was clear and blue and fresh; all the things she loved about being outside. "Of course, he did. He has always been there to support me in anything I do. But he is no longer under the obligation to do so."

"Anne!" said Phil, with genuine shock. "How could you think that? Gilbert has always cared for you. Always!"

"Dearest Phil, you and I both know how badly I treated him. No man deserves to stay for more of that. That's why I need your help."

"Anything, my sweet."

Anne took a deep breath. "I want his friendship. I do. I miss Gil of Avonlea. But… we have changed. And I … want to know the new Gil. But I can't with this sense of … owing. I need a clean slate."

There was a burst of laughter that broke the tension. Anne glanced at Marilla only to see the older woman trying to stifle the remainder of her laugh. "Really, Anne? A clean slate?"

Anne smiled. "Fair enough, Marilla. My pun was not intended but definitely applies. I need to know he wants my friendship as me; not as the damsel that needs saving. No obligations. No duties. And definitely no threats of marriage hanging over our heads."

Phil smiled. "So, we have to marry Roy off to someone."

"Or convince him to stand up to the Trust and no longer _need_ marriage at all."

There was a collective gasp. Phil and Marilla both stared at Anne.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, Anne," said Phil. "You don't still have feelings for Roy… do you?"

"No! Even before this accident, I realised how naive I was. I really was such a silly little girl. Now I am a BA. A woman. And if I want to regain hi- I mean my dignity and the respect of others, it is time I acted as such."

Marilla cocked an eyebrow at Anne's telltale slip. When Anne _was_ a young girl, she had made many slips just like this one; almost saying Gilbert's name and quickly changing it to something more generic. Marilla knew better than to question Anne about it, but she did wonder about this change of view. It was a breath of fresh air to see this new perspective. Perhaps it was time for Anne to learn more about what she can bring to a relationship, rather than forever focusing on what she would gain.

Marilla's train of thought was disrupted by the rhythmic footsteps across the garden, softly crushing the small population of leaves scattered around them. All three ladies turned to the sound with a soft sigh of disappointment.

Gilbert had arrived to escort Marilla to the train station.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet a gentleman. Three lovely ladies basked in warm sunlight with a soft breeze dancing across their brows, and all I hear is the wisp of disappointment wishing me, the poor messenger, away to somewhere else." Despite his words of hurt, Gilbert was at least trying to hide the cheeky grin.

Phil took the bait. "Perhaps if you had brought something of greater substance, we wouldn't be so worried about what you are taking away instead!"

"You mean, like this two-layered sponge cake with fresh whipped cream and even fresher strawberries? A cake I risked my very _soul_ and reputation to procure from the cafeteria to sweeten the blow to your merry band of mischief?"

All three ladies gasped with delight as Gilbert brought out the cake he was hiding behind his back. Nurse Foster had now caught up to him, with some plates and forks to enjoy the cake. "Mr Blythe, don't fib! The cake is a gift from the physical therapy students to say thank you to Miss Cuthbert and her contributions to medical science."

Poor Marilla blushed furiously. "It was nothing. The only massage I have ever allowed in my life… but definitely worth every second."

Anne laughed along with her small group of friends - nay, family. This was merely a small portion of her loved ones. And although she may often have to say goodbye, there would always be opportunities to say hello again.

Now, she was even more determined to put her plan to work and be worthy of their support. Starting with this summer ball at the hospital.

"Phil, dearest. We need to talk about dresses…"


	23. Chapter 23

It was the night of the Hospital's Summer Dance. A wave of peach and apricot flowed into the hall-The Latest Trend, according to Phil. "Everyone will be wearing various shades of yellow and orange while you, Queen Anne, will stand out in glorious green!"

Anne had laughed at the vision presented by Phil but as she looked through the main doors, she conceded to Phil's social wisdom once again.

Gilbert was her escort for the night, dressed in his finest and deftly pushing Anne's wheelchair into the great hall. "So, Anne-girl. Are you ready to dance your shoes off?"

Anne laughed. "I think this will be the most comfortable my feet have ever been. But we're not dancing immediately. You need to meet and greet first, and I need to see Dr Chamberson."

"Ah, yes. You and your big surprise. You're not even going to give me a hint?"

"No. Not a single clue. But promise me you won't be upset by the surprise?"

Gilbert paused and crouched down in front of Anne. "How about I promise to be happy for you, no matter what. Anne, I … no, nevermind. Let's talk more about your 'surprise' after the dance, okay? In the meantime, I have to work and you have to celebrate!"

Anne smiled. Things were going to be different after tonight. But that's what second chances were all about.

Gilbert detoured via the refreshment table, collecting drinks for both he and Anne. They paused to look for Dr Chamberson, and instead caught the eye of Roy and Dorothy Gardner.

"Anne, darling! You look divine in green! Is this a new dress?" Dorothy's enthusiastic greeting more than compensated for Roy's frosty gaze.

"Thank you, Dorothy. No, this is one of Phil's. She finally came to terms with her current predicament and threw the dress at me, with the words 'this baby better be worth it!'"

Dorothy laughed at the image. "She will be absolutely adorable as a mother but I'm glad she held reason for this dress. Goes quite well with your date, don't you think?" Dorothy said, with a wink at Gilbert. "Have you thought more on my proposal?"

Gilbert coughed awkwardly. "Well, Miss Gardner… As flattered as I am…"

"Before we discuss such serious matters, Roy would you please help me find Mr Chamberson? I have an urgent matter to discuss with him."

Watching Anne and Roy move off into the crowd, Dorothy muttered "I wonder who lit the fire under her."

Gilbert sighed as the moment turned serious again. "Anne has some surprise in store for tonight. I don't know if she has a new husband lined up for you, or a bride for Roy. But she is determined to solve this entire situation. And when Anne puts her mind to it…"

Dorothy looked surprised, turning to Gilbert and asked, "do you really think she has a solution for all of this?

* * *

Roy and Anne found Dr Chamberson at the back of the Hall, talking with a number of medical professors. As he saw Anne approaching, Dr Chamberson excused himself from the group and walked to meet Anne. He stopped short when he recognised Roy was pushing the wheelchair and not Gilbert, as he had expected.

"Good evening, Miss Shirley! Are you excited about the festivities?" Dr Chamberson did not even try to hide his contempt for Roy, casting a scathing side-eye in his direction before greeting Anne.

"Yes, I most definitely am. Is everything ready?"

Roy looked confused. "Well, I would think so, since the dance is already underway."

Dr Chamberson sighed. "Yes, Anne. All the people that need to know, know."

Roy looked to Anne. "Clearly I am not one of those people who need to know, or I _would_ know what you are on about."

"Roy, you never did like surprises. It is one of the many reasons I knew you and I could not last."

Anne's words hit him hard, like a cold wind. "Well, that was also unexpected. You could even call it, a _**surprise**_."

"And thus my point. Roy, dear Roy. Yes, tonight is a surprise. In honesty, me being here to enjoy it is a surprise. I know life is not ideal for you right now but please stop and see the joy with others." Anne looked up to Roy's face and pleaded with her grey eyes.

Roy smiled. "Of course, my dear. Perhaps we can lighten the mood with a dance. I know I can't bring you to your feet but perhaps we can spin your chair on the dancefloor?"

As she nodded in consent, the band started to play _Sleeping Beauty_. The combination of atmosphere, music, and Roy's company flooded Anne with dream-like memories, drowning out all other sense. Roy's very image was replaced with the vision of King Louis XIV. The memory of her psyche cast a dark shadow over her. Instantly, Anne felt cold and stiff.

Softly, Anne began to mutter, "No. You can't take me back. I won't go back. You can't make me." Her words were spoken to clenched teeth. Roy wasn't even sure he had heard them until he looked upon Anne's face; it was paler than ever before, with a gray dusting to match her wide eyes. Small beads of sweat started to form along her brow.

Dr Chamberson turned and noted the same. "Anne. Anne! Breathe, girl. No-one is taking you anywhere. Just breathe. Gardner, go and find Blythe now." Dr Chamberson knelt down and grasped Anne's hands. Anne didn't even notice.

By the time Gilbert arrived, the music had changed and the ghostly hold on Anne had lessened. Her eyes were no longer as distant. Her colour not quite so pale. Nevertheless, Gilbert was scared for her.

"She looks tired. Dr Chamberson, perhaps I should take her back to her room?"

Anne looked up at Gilbert. "Are … you still … angry with me?"

Gilbert gave her a small smile and gently shook her head. "No, Anne-girl. Why would I ever be angry with you?"

"Oh, but I know I disappointed you, Mr Smith. Once again you have had to come to my rescue."

Confused by her words, Gilbert struggled to understand what Anne needed. "Never to your rescue. I can only give you support. You have always been strong enough to save yourself."

Anne weakly smiled and looked to Dr Chamberson. "I am so tired. May I sleep?"

"Of course, dear. Allow me to take care of our announcement. Mr Blythe, please take Miss Shirley to her room. Mr Gardner, may I continue with your company this evening?"

Gilbert nodded and stepped behind the wheelchair. He glanced at Roy and for a moment, they shared an understanding. Roy was no longer needed by Anne. Right now, she needed Gilbert. And no amount of bargaining or manipulation could change this.

Roy stepped back.

* * *

Nurse Foster greeted Anne and Gilbert at the door to Anne's room. "Well, that was short and sweet…" Her voice trailed as she looked upon Anne's face. "Anne, dear. What happened?"

"Just a memory. A rather strong memory of a rather strong dream. I'm tired now."

Nurse Foster looked up at Gilbert for further explanation. "Something triggered a memory. Maybe the music or the people or something. I'm not sure. But she panicked about Gardner. And she called me Mr Smith?"

Nurse Foster looked back to Anne. "Your blacksmith?" Anne nodded. The nurse was the only one who knew of Anne's dreams when she was 'sleeping'. "Well, that does explain a bit. Come along then. Off to bed with you. T'is a shame you couldn't make your big announcement at the dance." Nurse Foster took the wheelchair from Gilbert and guided Anne to her bed.

"Before I go, would you mind sharing your news with me?"

Anne lifted her gaze to Gilbert. "I hope you don't mind but you'll be seeing more of me over the next two years. I'm going to teach. Here at the hospital. Dr Chamberson thinks I should recover within the next six months. So, in the new year, I will be the head teacher here at the hospital. For the children who are patients and children of patients. Then I can pay back the hospital's debt and nothing will be owed to the Gardners."

Gilbert made a small gasp of surprise. That would definitely clear the history with Roy. But it was unlike Anne to simply remove herself from someone else's problem without attempting to help first.

"I know that look, Gil. Yes, I have a plan to help Roy and Dorothy. I shouldn't live alone, not yet. So Dorothy will be my guardian. My repayment to the hospital will clear Roy, and my living arrangements with Dorothy will protect her. Now, please. I need to sleep. I need my dragon."

"Of course, Anne. I'm sorry to keep you. And I am happy for you. For your plans and for your care for others. Good night, Anne. I hope to have our dance another night."

Anne watched as Gilbert walked away. As grateful as she was to rest, Anne shared Gilbert's disappointment. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"You haven't told him of your dreams, have you?", asked Nurse Foster.

"No."

The nurse sighed. "That's fair enough. It was your dream and you are under no obligation to tell anyone. You didn't even have to tell me. I'm glad you did. It makes dealing with post-traumatic stress triggers a lot easier on me. But it might also give Mr Blythe a better idea as to what is going on up here." Nurse Foster accentuated her point with a light tap on Anne's temple. The action was met with a slight smile, as Anne considered her situation.

"Everything Roy does is about getting what _he_ wants. What _he_ needs. Even just dancing with him tonight... I felt like it was for _his_ image. I ... I panicked." Anne's voice quivered. It was clear she was still upset.

"And what of Gilbert?"

Anne looked up at Nurse Foster. "Gilbert? A few years ago and I would have thought he wanted to change everything for himself too. But now? He has grown up. And he should have moved on. But here I am, holding him back with his cursed sense of loyalty." She paused as Nurse Foster lifted her dress over her head. "I miss him. Oh, how I miss him. But I don't want him here unless he wants to be here."

"Do you really think he is only here out of obligation?"

"I suspect so. Either way, I hurt him. I hurt our friendship. And I have to rebuild that."

Nurse Foster brought Anne's nightdress over her head. Supporting Anne's weight, she lifted Anne up from her wheelchair and on to the bed. "Well, if you really want to prove your independence, you can change your own undergarments."

Anne laughed. "Nothing like some nursing pragmatism to bring the conversation back to Earth!"

As Anne started to drift off to sleep, she called out one last question to Nurse Foster. "Do you think Dr Chamberson is right? Can I really recover by January?"

Nurse Foster replied, "Absolutely. If there is one thing you have shown, both in real life and in your dream state, you can achieve anything. 'Come not between the dragon and her wrath...'"

Anne fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _Apologies to all for the LOOOOOOONG delay with this chapter. My heart has been aching to write more for my fictional work but alas, my head needed to write more 'pay the bills' stuff. Life has a way of testing your plans. This community is warmer and more supportive than I ever had expected. I will always come back here to write... It just may suffer delays at times._

 _Thank you to all who have reviewed and shared their support, including those who asked for more. There is more to come and we are approaching the home stretch. The hardest part is stepping back into the fictional/romantic/psychology frame of mind when my head has been somewhere else completely. I've spent the last week re-reading my previous chapters, hoping to keep some level of continuity. If I missed something, let me know. To be honest, I'm not totally thrilled with this chapter but I feel it is important to show how Anne's dreams still affect her in real life. This story has always been more about Anne's psychology trip rather than the romance of her life. And for that, I hope you are enjoying the ride._

 **Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

By the time October came, everyone was established in their new routines.

Anne and Nurse Foster were slowly working on Anne's rehabilitation. Every morning she started with a physical assessment from either Dr Chamberson or Nurse Foster. This was followed by a physical therapy session and massage, which usually left her drained and tired. Lunch provided an opportunity to read up on academic material, in preparation for her return to teaching, while the afternoon had more physical exercise and the opportunity relearn her domestic skills. There was no point moving out of hospital if she was unable to care for herself. By the time night came, Anne was exhausted and easily falling asleep soon after dinner. Her visitors tried to fit around this busy schedule, though it was difficult with commitments of their own.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, Anne looked forward to seeing Phil and her ever-growing belly. The two would often take to sitting outside under the big oak tree, sharing a cup of tea with their stories of Redmond. Their reminiscing helped Anne rebuild her memories while Phil's more recent adventures filled Anne's day with mirth and joy.

Dorothy also visited regularly; her preferred days were Monday and Friday and always with a fresh cake for afternoon tea. Most of their time together was spent talking about their living arrangements in the new year. Dorothy was still sceptical of Anne's great plan, however, Anne had convinced her that it was more than possible. It was the best option for them both. Initially, both ladies were worried Roy would intervene but soon Dorothy realised he wasn't even thinking about it. He was too relieved for _his_ money to have been paid back to the family trust. Plus, he had met a lovely girl at the Summer Dance. A quiet and demure young lady named Evelyn. If nothing else, Dorothy was revelling in his distraction.

The one person she didn't see anymore was Gilbert. For some reason, he had stopped visiting Anne and she was too ashamed to ask why. Oh, Dr Chamberson had explained to her how the "Cooper Prize was needed elsewhere" but Anne couldn't help feeling that Gilbert had abandoned her. It was still too close to her dreams of the Blacksmith and the feeling of abandonment. To make it worse, Anne still felt she deserved this treatment. For her, Gilbert's presence over the last year had been an obligation and she was simply another patient.

In truth, Gilbert was visiting Anne almost every night. Dr Chamberson had been honest in saying Gilbert's commitments had been required elsewhere and with his 2nd year of medical school underway, Gilbert was busier than ever. He had been rotated to the obstetrics department and was very happy with this placement. Childbirth was one of the few guarantees for a community doctor.

And despite all the encouragement from Dr Chamberson and the school board, Gilbert continued to dream of being a community doctor. Not a specialist or surgeon or any other fancy role. Just a community doctor, who lives in a house with a fireplace and a library, a dog and a cat, and a family.

Whether or not he would ever attain this, he didn't know. Life had a way of throwing him around the bend and turning his world upside down. For example, he should be reading up on anatomy in preparation for a short test next week, and yet he continued to spend his late evenings sitting with Anne and watching her sleep.

Gilbert was having great difficulty letting go. He had promised himself, and others, he would be here to help her recover and would leave when she said so. He had never meant to embed himself in her life again; Anne had made her feelings for him very clear prior to the accident. She had needed a familiar face to bring her back from her injuries but now that she was recovering, he wasn't needed anymore.

And still, he sat with her at night. Just to make sure she was safe.

* * *

"You know you're not her doctor anymore, right?"

Gilbert stirred from his sleep; more like a light nap, really. Either way, Dr Chamberson had a deep enough timbre to cut through anything. _No need to panic_ , he thought to himself. _It's Dr Chamberson. He understands_. Nevertheless, Gilbert slowly peeked out with one lazy eye to assess how bad the situation was.

Dr Chamberson was smirking at him. Either this was good and Gilbert was safe or Dr Chamberson was smirking because Gilbert was vulnerable. And that would be bad. Dr Chamberson was _yet_ to exact his revenge.

"Yes, Blythe. I am still here. Move your glutes and come with me. And I swear, if you wake her, I will put you on 'dead house' duty for the remainder of your studies."

Gilbert visibly swallowed. "Quiet as a mouse, sir." He quickly grabbed his book, not noticing the bookmark fall to the floor. With one last glance over his shoulder, Gilbert followed Dr Chamberson out of the room. The night nurse smiled at them both as they left.

Gilbert had no idea where Dr Chamberson was heading but he knew better than to question. Just follow his lead and walk where he walks. "So, uh… Dr Chamberson, am I in…"

"No, Blythe. You are still the top student with marks beyond anything anyone was expecting. And you are too charming for your own good. THIS is the least likely thing to put you in trouble. Although, I was serious about waking her. Poor girl has been working so hard to walk. And she's doing a great job walking slowly around the hospital. If we could just take her outside."

Gilbert stopped. "She hasn't been outside yet?"

"No. Well, that's not completely true. She goes outside in her wheelchair with someone else. Anyone else. But walking out the door? No, she has never left the building."

Quickening his step to catch-up, Gilbert thought on this. "But Anne needs outside. I'm surprised she hasn't completely lost the plot being cooped up in here all day."

Dr Chamberson smirked again. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? And even though she claims to have no memory of the accident, she clearly has some sort of residual trauma from a psychological point of view. Baldwin is pushing to have Miss Shirley moved to Toronto for further evaluation." Dr Chamberson paused in speech only, trying to catch Gilbert's reaction with a subtle side-eye view.

Gilbert sighed. "Dr Baldwin is the best in psychology. If it helps Anne…"

Dr Chamberson stopped and slapped Gilbert on the shoulder. "Oh, wake up, boy! What in Tartarus are you thinking? Are you just going to keep reaching up for the fruit and watch it be pulled further out of your reach? And here I thought you were smart!"

Gilbert was stunned. He gripped his shoulder and slowly muttered "... owww?" while trying to understand what Dr Chamberson was talking about.

"Blythe, there are two things that have helped Miss Shirley recover from this accident. Her own determination to live a long and prosperous life. And second, her tether with the real world. With _you_. You are not her be all and end all but you are the strength she needs. Do you think it will honestly help her to be in Toronto while you are still here in Kingsport?"

"No. But I'm not going to fool myself or _be fooled_ into this fantasy again. Anne was very clear she does not feel like that for me and I have been given a second chance to get on with my life as well. If anything is going to keep Anne here, it will be her plan to teach at the hospital."

Dr Chamberson sighed with exasperation. "If Miss Shirley is not walking _outside_ by December, she will not be considered fit to work as a teacher. And then we'll have to send her to Toronto anyway."

"No! That would devastate her!"

Dr Chamberson shrugged. "I know but I have no control over this. She is not _my_ patient anymore, either. Neurologically speaking, she is healthy and moving on from my care. As of tomorrow, Miss Shirley is a patient of Orthopaedics. Even then, she has progressed well so far. Beyond any general rehab plan they will have her on. And you have two months to have her walking confidently outside. Now, Blythe. Go home and sleep. Stop hiding under the veil of the night and talk to her in the light of day."

This time, Dr Chamberson tapped Gilbert's shoulder gently. It was more as a comrade than a mentor. He liked Gilbert; not just as a med student but as a fellow human being. Perhaps a friend, if he ever survived to graduation. And Dr Chamberson had taken to Miss Shirley too. The pair of them were too smart for their own good.

Gilbert nodded with a defeated air. Everything Dr Chamberson said rang true. As Dr Chamberson walked off to his office, Gilbert noted the time. Good grief, it was almost 11 o'clock! Fortunately, Gilbert had no classes tomorrow. Instead, he needed to think on what Dr Chamberson had said.

 _Anne needed a tether between fantasy and the real world…_

* * *

Anne was sitting by the window, looking out over the big oak tree. Today was Saturday. Moving Day. Well, not a big move but she was moving to a new ward.

Phil was sitting next to her on the bed. "I know. It's the tree, isn't it? It's only for two months. And then you're moving into that glorious house with Dorothy. I am so jealous. Walking distance to the teahouses, lace curtains, and your own doorman! You'll be living it up while I struggle with a small me. I hope this baby is a small Jo. I can manage a small Jo but a small Phil? That's just torturous!"

Anne turned to Phil and smiled. "You will not be alone. I will come and visit. As soon as I can walk outside, wild horses won't stop me from visiting you and seeing your beautiful bundle of joy. And just so you know, I think a small Phil would be vibrant and glorious in itself. I heard from Diana recently and she raved about how beautiful her little Fred is. She was so worried she wouldn't love him as much as a little Anne but now she can't imagine her life without him and his little toddly walk."

Anne turned back to the window. "And yes. It is the tree. But it's other things too. I remember waking in this room and realising I was no longer trapped in the castle. My dream. And I was relieved. Truly relieved. This room is my first step in freedom. It's like my Room of Dreams. And I just don't know if the next room has anything better to offer. Anything to entice me to step outside again."

"Well, we won't find out by sitting around here all day. Come, Queen Anne. Show me your new room!"

As the two ladies walked to the next building (well, one slowly walked while the other … waddled), Anne tried hard to manage her expectations. She truly wanted a tree next to her window. Ever since Green Gables, she had always had trees within view of her window. It meant a lot to her.

The new room was in the Orthopaedics and Physical Therapy building. It was also home to the Children's Ward, giving Anne the opportunity to familiarise herself with the long-term children patients. Anne was smart enough to realise Dr Chamberson had intervened, setting up little supports throughout her rehabilitation to motivate her recovery. She smiled as they slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor. Anne could hear the children softly singing down the hall. _Dr Chamberson was a little too smart for his own good_ , she thought to herself with a smile.

Poor Phil had to pause at the top of the stairs. "Oooooooh. I think I strained a rib with all of my heavy breathing. Darn, that really hurrrrrrrr… Ohhhhhhh, that's not a rib….."

Anne turned sharply to look at her friend. "Phil? Dearest? You don't sound too good."

Phil looked back at her and said, "Anne. Darling. Fetch the nurse. Is that your room there? Good. I need to lie dooooowww…" Phil bent over again in pain. Both ladies suddenly realised Phil was in labour.

At that moment, Gilbert and Nurse Foster came running down the hall. Anne was expecting Nurse Foster to greet them but Gilbert was a surprise!

Gilbert recognised the look on Anne's face. "I thought I would come and see how you are settling into your new room. Good thing too. Phil? Phil? How are you managing?"

"How does it LOOK like I'm managing, Mr Blythe?! All morning, I have had this horrible indigestion and sinking feeling in my stomach, only to find out it was the precursor to THIS?! And what do you think YOU can do about it, hmmm? Mr Cooper Prize?" Phil was clearly **not** coping with the early stages of labour. In fact, she was progressing rather fast, helped by the climbing of stairs to Anne's new room.

Gilbert smothered a laugh. "Well, _Mrs Blake_. **This** Cooper Prize is currently being mentored by the leading obstetrician in Redmond Medical College. Now I can either stop to grab a wheelchair and race you to Obstetrics or we can move you to Anne's room, right here. Nurse Foster and I can attend you."

"And I can help. Prior to Avonlea, I had plenty of experience with babies, including helping birth one." Anne was desperate to be of use to her friends.

Gilbert and Phil both turned their large eyes to Anne. "What?", she said. "Did I not tell you about that?"

"No, Anne. After all of the tea and cushions and cats and late night study sessions, you never once mentioned it. Someone is going to have to decide for me because… OHHHHHH!" Phil never had the opportunity to finish that sentence. Gilbert and Nurse Foster each grabbed an arm and led her into the nearby room.

Anne followed them in. While Gilbert and Nurse Foster helped make Phil comfortable on the bed, Anne glanced around her room. It was smaller than the previous quarters but it was private. There was only one bed in the room, with a desk and a window looking out over … a garden! Anne beamed with delight! Yes! She had a tree and a garden. Oh, yes! This was going to be a lovely room …

"ANNE! Look at the tree later! Help me NOW!"

"Sorry, Phil! Of course! Hold my hand, dearest. Nurse Foster and Gilbert will take care of you. And Phil! You can do this!"

* * *

A few hours later, Jeremiah Gilbert Blake entered the world. Both mother and child were healthy and strong. Reverend Jo had made it in time to see the birth of his son and was now resting in the chair next to his wife. The birth itself was easy, comparative to other births. It was by all accounts 'textbook perfect', leaving mother joyous but tired and father stunned yet more in love with his family.

"Not exactly the way I imagined christening your room, Anne. I hope you don't mind…", said a very sleepy Phil. "And I must say, Nurse Foster. You were absolutely amazing."

"Why, thank you, Mrs Blake. My first years out of nursing school were spent as a midwife. I haven't birthed a baby in years but some things never change. Babies _are_ beautiful, and mothers are the ones who are amazing." Nurse Foster smiled as she looked over both mother and child. She was grateful for such an easy and quick birth this time. Her smile hid just how many births she had seen end in grief.

Gilbert returned to the room, after cleaning up. "Don't worry, Phil. We'll have this room cleaned up in no time. Right now, you just focus on resting with your new baby boy. You were brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. A woman's body during childbirth is a wonder. Thank you, Nurse Foster. For allowing me to assist but I am more than happy to say you managed all of this better than I ever will."

Nurse Foster blushed under his praise. "Thank you, Mr Blythe. Maybe one day it will be I assisting you. Now, on that note. Mother and babe need rest. Everyone out. You, too, Anne. We'll have to find your dinner elsewhere while I clean up here."

Her name woke Anne out of her daydreaming. She was admiring how natural Phil looked with a baby in her arms; something neither Anne or Phil would have pictured during their Redmond days. Time had moved on. People had grown. It was time for Anne to grow too.

Gilbert watched as Anne looked to be battling with herself. "Anne, would you like to join me for dinner? I know a small cafe just outside the hospital. They have a delicious apple pie, though not as good as Mother's."

Anne's first reaction was fear. Mostly fear of walking outside. However, watching Phil's birth, Anne realised fear was the one thing holding her back. She wanted to show Gilbert how much _she_ had grown too. As she turned to look at Gilbert, Anne saw a picture of a red dragon, painted on to some plain white cardboard. It was standing like a card on her dresser table. There was no note but the dragon appeared to be smiling. It was a sign. Drage was sending her a sign. _Be brave_.

"If you are willing to escort me and watch over me, I would greatly appreciate some apple pie."

* * *

It had taken longer than usual to arrive at the cafe. Gilbert had ensured Anne was protected from the road, although he was unsure when he would receive feeling in his hand again. For the length of the block, Anne had gripped Gilbert's forearm tight with both hands. Dr Chamberson was right; Anne held great fear of her accident, even if she didn't recall any exact details. The cafe was one block from the Orthopaedics building and yet by the time they arrived, both Gilbert and Anne felt like they had run a marathon.

The proprietor, a warm older lady with a friendly domestic air about her, greeted Gilbert as they walked in. "Well, Mr Blythe! I wasn't expecting you this evening. I would have saved you some casserole for your dinner. And you brought a lass with you? Good evening, Miss."

"Thank you, Mrs Carroll. This is my dearest friend, Miss Anne Shirley. She is also a patient at the hospital. Would you mind if we took a table near to the fire? And a cup of tea would be greatly appreciated."

Anne smiled as Gilbert led her to the big wingback chairs near the fireplace. She was equally warmed by Gilbert describing her as his "dearest friend".

Sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, was a red dragon figurine. It was Asian in appearance and very different from her own Drage. However, it was clearly a dragon. As the figurine smiled down on her, Anne started to feel warm and safe in this new place.

Gilbert watched the smile grow on Anne's face. "Okay, Carrots. What's the joke?"

Anne laughed. "It's the dragon. Throughout my dream… or coma, if you prefer, I was looking for a dragon. At first, I thought the dragon was holding me prisoner. That it was holding me back from risk and danger, to keep me safe in the confines of good social customs. I gradually learned the dragon was in fact _me_. The dragon has always been me, burning with passion and curiousity. I had trapped the dragon away for so long, I had forgotten who I was. Now, when I see a dragon, it reminds me of how strong I am."

"Strong enough to wake up," Gilbert murmured. Anne looked up at him with a gasp. "Sorry, Anne. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just agreeing with you. During the last two years of Redmond, it really did look like you had locked a part of you away. I thought you were doing it to push me away as well. I'm… I'm really happy to see you in touch with that again."

Anne smiled. "Thank you, Gil. I am so glad you understand! It feels like such a huge task to explain to someone. But you understand!"

There was a sad smile as Gilbert thought over his next words. "Anne, after seeing Phil today, I am completely in awe of what women can achieve. The power of Phil's body to give birth. The power of _your_ mind to overcome social norms and find a solution for you and the Gardners. The power of your soul to wake up from a coma. It's all rather overwhelming. I feel like there is nothing I can offer to help you further. But I want you to know, if you should ever need me, I am here. Anytime, anywhere."

The conversation paused as Mrs Carroll brought over the cups of tea. There were also two slices of apple pie, included without the need of asking. Anne appreciated the interruption, pausing to collect her thoughts.

"Gil, I hadn't told you yet… but… you were in my dreams."

Gilbert looked up from his cup of tea. "The Blacksmith? I recall Nurse Foster mentioning it."

Anne nodded. "Yes. The Blacksmith. In my dreams, you were not exactly happy with me." Anne gave a little laugh at the memory. "In fact, I had the distinct impression you hated me. And I thought I deserved it."

"Fair call."

"GILBERT! Really?"

"No, Anne-girl! I could never _hate_ you. I was hurting. I was rejected. With the proposal, with our friendship, even with the dance at the convocation. The only thing not rejected was a bunch of flowers."

Anne looked down at her cup. "That's not completely true. I really liked the necklace you gave me."

A single eyebrow raised, more from curiousity than surprise. "The pink enamel heart?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it didn't match my red hair. Oh, not because of the colour. Because of my dismal temper. I snapped the chain when I heard about you proposing to Christine."

For a split second, there was silence. Then rambunctious laughter filled the cafe with deep earthy tones. "Oh, Anne! You're right! The necklace never stood a chance against your temper!"

Anne felt she should reprimand him for such a comment but his laughter was so contagious, she couldn't help joining in. Instead, it seemed like a natural place to pause and enjoy the apple pie.

"So, Anne. Tell me about this Blacksmith."

"I'm sorry, Gil. Sharing my dragon is enough for one night. As it is, I fear I may be a burden on you walking back to my room. Perhaps you can visit me again if you are not too busy with study." For her part, Anne was a little ashamed at her blatant hope for more time with Gilbert.

For his part, Gilbert was rather happy with the turn of events. "It would be my pleasure. In turn, I will try not to burden you with my company too often. Since your room was commandeered by a new chap earlier today, perhaps I could visit tomorrow and help you settle in?"

"That would be lovely. Now, unfortunately, it is time for me to return home. I hope Nurse Foster wasn't too troubled with the clean-up. I might have to sleep in my old room after all!" Anne stood up carefully, with a slight sway. Instantly, Gilbert stood up to grab her arm and support her. Instead, the momentum nudged Anne off balance and she leaned into Gilbert.

Anne had forgotten how strong and supportive Gilbert was.

Gilbert had forgotten how fragile Anne was.

And they had both forgotten they were in a public cafe.

For a moment, Gilbert held Anne's soft gaze. No, he was not her knight in shining armour. However, he was happy right now being her support. After what felt like minutes, Gilbert gently steadied her on her feet and then reached up to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear. "Anne," he said softly. "Are you okay to stand now?"

Anne nodded.

"Then let me walk you home." Quietly, Gilbert offered his arm and Anne slowly took hold. Without a word, they carefully walked out of the cafe. Mrs Carroll gave a smile to Gilbert and mouthed the words "My treat tonight". Gilbert simply responded with a grateful nod and carefully walked Anne back to the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

Dr Chamberson stood at the window, looking down to the great oak tree in the garden below. The last of its red leaves had fallen but there was still a flurry of colour dancing around the tree. Quite literally. She was dancing. Or at least trying too. Anne was still a little less than graceful on her feet but she was able to achieve a solid twirl on her toes before she collapsed in the chair. It would be inhuman _not_ to laugh at her antics, and at least up here his laugh wouldn't break her magic.

It did, however, catch the attention of his esteemed colleague. "Ah, it must be at 2 o'clock."

"Hmmm?" Dr Chamberson answered, with a distracted air.

"Well, you certainly aren't here for my dazzling wit and charm. Every day, you find some reason to stop by around 2 o'clock. You ask me a few questions and then gaze at the old oak." Dr Taynes stood up from his desk. "As much as I appreciate the distraction from reading about paediatric gastroenterology, I do feel the need to point out _she is not your patient anymore_."

A soft, low chortle rolled out of Dr Chamberson as he turned to face his friend. "You are, as always, quite right. Anne is not my patient anymore but she is such a delight. And even just a brief sight of her spirit is enough to soothe a weary soul, don't you think?"

Dr Taynes stood next to Dr Chamberson and looked down to the garden. "Absolutely in agreement. Trust me; she is a joy in my day as well. So, to maintain our secret, are you going to tell me what is on your mind today?"

Dr Chamberson turned back to the window. "See her dancing down there? Look at freely she moves. Yes, I can see she is still stumbling a little and a tad uncoordinated. However, she is uninhibited here. All of her dreams, from her coma, were all about things holding her back. Fear of social expectations. Fear of love, albeit the wrong love. Fear of failure. But she overcame all of that and woke up."

Down below, Anne stood up. She straightened her shoulders and assumed a dancing position. This time, she was determined to achieve _two_ twirls.

"She is so determined. No one is ever caging this dragon again." Dr Chamberson sighed. "She will be an amazing teacher for the children. In fact, I predict the most brilliant turnaround in the history of paediatric rehabilitation purely because she will inspire them to return to life. I just need to convince her to return to her life."

"Her life?"

"Yes. The hospital and all of the lovely little securities we give her. It's just a fantasy. She has to face the real world. What's out there…"

Anne twirled twice and collapsed on the damp grass. Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing but she did it! She achieved two twirls! A small laugh escaped her, just as Nurse Foster came running out to the garden.

"Anne, what in the heavens are you doing out here?! I was told you were heading back to your room for lunch!"

"Oh, Kate. I need to practice. There is a Winter dance coming up soon and the rehab nurses said I might be able to try dancing! Wouldn't that be a lark? Oh, I know I wouldn't be able to dance the whole night but if I could just manage one dance, it would be such a celebration!"

Nurse Foster bent down to help Anne brush off her skirts. "Yes, it would indeed be a celebration but I swear! You could have told me first!"

Anne smiled and said, "No. I need to do some things on my own. Just to know I can."

"Like, perhaps, walking _outside_ the hospital?"

And just like that, the smile dropped. "Yes. Well. I'm working on it…"

Nurse Foster sighed. Any hospital staff who knew Anne also knew her fear of going outside the hospital grounds.

"Don't look now but your dancing efforts are on display again."

Of course, Anne instantly felt compelled to look around. "Is Gilbert here?" She did not think to look up to the windows above and thus missed the hurried exit of Dr Chamberson.

Nurse Foster, however, seized the moment. "Gilbert is the first person you thought of? You have a ward of kids counting down the days until you open the "Hospital School". You have a bunch of doctors who look at you like the miracle coma girl. And you have a shadow of nurses wondering why you have turned down the handsome and rich Roy Gardner… Yes, yes, *I* know why you did but *they* don't. You have all of these people who are constantly looking out for you and you think of Gilbert?! Methinks the lady needs to share some words with me…"

At that moment, Anne suddenly felt like a young girl being questioned by Diana on her feelings for 'that boy'. Instinctively, Anne wanted to vehemently deny everything! How could Nurse Foster dare to think of Gilbert and Anne in that way!

A soft breeze rolled through the bare branches of the oak. It broke the spell of history and old mistakes. Anne looked up at Nurse Foster and smiled shyly.

"I still owe him a dance. To say thanks. And if I have learned anything from my time in hospital it's that we don't always have second chances. It may not mean anything to him anymore but I want to give him that dance."

For a moment, the two friends smiled. And then Anne noted something peculiar over Nurse Foster's shoulder. Something red and small, hidden on the wall near the doors. It was easy to miss as you walked out to the gardens but on your return to the building, the image could be seen very clearly.

It was a chalk drawing of a dragon.

Nothing too elaborate or fancy but it was very distinct. Small wings. Long tail. Long-ish snout. Very much British style dragon.

Anne walked over to touch the image. As she reached out, she noticed another red dragon inside the hallway, about 50 metres away. It was larger and easier to see. The dragons seemed to be leading her away from the rehabilitation centre and towards … the front entry hall.

"Anne? Anne, where are you going?"

Anne turned back. "I … need to do something." Anne turned and followed the dragons down the hall. Nurse Foster was stunned at this sudden turn of events. Slowly, she followed Anne at a safe distance, so as not to interfere with _whatever_ was happening.

The dragons lead Anne to the front main doors of the hospital. She knew they were going to take her outside. The idea terrified her but she trusted the dragons. This was her sign. She was ready.

She turned the door handle and with a shaky step, Anne left the building.

Anne made it all the way to the footpath before she realised she had no idea where on Earth she was going. She hadn't seen a single red marking, dragon or otherwise, to guide her. Surprisingly, it wasn't the noise or the 'busy-ness' of the road that overwhelmed her. It was this new sense of complete autonomy. Anne had not felt like this in years.

She looked down the street and vaguely remembered the tea-house. It was close enough for her to walk on her own. But she didn't have any money! Once again, Anne had been so caught up in the adventure she had forgotten to do any preparations first! Anne was hoping the lady … what was her name? Mrs Caroll? Yes, maybe she would remember Anne and allow her to sit by the fire before returning to the hospital.

A cold wind blew past Anne and she realised she was not wearing a coat. No coat, no purse. Oh yes, this seemed more like the old Anne. She laughed as she thought how lovely it would be to write of this to Marilla… except she didn't have any paper or pencil either!

"Well, that does it then," she said to herself. "Get thee to the teahouse, Miss Anne Shirley. And figure it out there!" Slowly but surely, Anne walked in the direction of the teahouse.

It took considerably less time to reach her destination, compared to her previous visit with Gilbert, and this only excited Anne further! When she stepped inside, her face was positively beaming. While the glow in her cheeks could be passed off due to the cold outside, the shine in her eyes was definitely something else. There was a fire or spirit or _something_ burning right out of her, with such power and release. There were only a half dozen patrons in the teahouse but everyone single one was immediately attracted to gaze upon Anne in wonder.

"Hello, miss! Come in out of the cold! It's so lovely to see you again!"

Anne smiled towards the voice and saw Mrs Caroll greeting her at the door. "Oh, it is so good to see you again too! I came outside and I wasn't really sure where I was going and then I remembered your delightful hearth, like a big warm hug, and I simply knew I could come here to rest … I mean, may I please sit by your fire to rest?"

Mrs Caroll let out a strong motherly laugh. "My, you are filled with the words, aren't you? Any friend of Mr Blythe's is a friend of mine. Come, come. Sit, lass, warm your toes, and I'll fetch you a cuppa."

Anne was relieved. The fire was warm and toasty, with an extra blanket by the side just in case. The high-back chair was beautiful with a worn feel to it; oh, the stories this chair could tell, if only it could talk. Once again, Anne's hand began to itch as she suddenly gained some inspiration to write.

Mrs Caroll returned with a tray carrying hot tea, a couple of biscuits and a notebook with a pencil. Anne's head whipped up to Mrs Caroll. "Are you some sort of angel? I was regretting my sudden desire to go for a walk. Or more accurately, I was regretting my utter brain-scatteredness and forgetting to always carry a pencil."

Mrs Caroll's smile was warm and sincere. "There are three chairs here, love. There is the 'talking chair' to your right. Slightly back from the fire with a shorter seat than the others. Those who like that chair tend to sit forward and give big long spiels in their chats. If you ever see Mr Wallace in this chair, be prepared for a looooooong night. I'll point him out to you; it's a matter of self-preservation." The two ladies shared a quiet conspiratorial laugh, and Anne realised she now _really_ wanted to meet Mr Wallace.

Mrs Caroll continued. "The chair opposite you is the 'Thinking Chair'. It has a much deeper seat and the wings come right up and over your shoulders. That's Mr Blythe's chair. I've never seen him sit anywhere else. You probably didn't even realise it yourself. This is the chair to sit by the fire, engage with the other two chairs, and still watch everything else in the room. Others have fallen asleep in this chair, lost as their dreams mix with reality. But not Mr Blythe. He sits there gazing at the fire, thinking about all of the world's problems, or at least his world. I have asked him if he at least has somewhere more comfortable that he sleeps instead and he simply smiles."

"And then this chair." Mrs Caroll crouched down next to Anne's chair. "This was my husband's chair. Oh no, don't you worry about it, lass. I'm so pleased to see you choose this one. Very few do. Many look at the worn fabric and choose one of the others. But I can't bear to part with it; either dispose or re-do the cover. This was David's chair to his last day. He was a writer and artist. Always had a pencil and book in his back pocket. And the number of times I would find charcoal hidden in his pants. I'd only forgive him if I found it BEFORE laundry day." There was a sad twinkle to her laugh.

"David would sit in this chair and write whatever was on his mind. Where others would talk or think, he would escape into a whole other world. If you were able to bring him back, he would often be happy to share his stories with you. Faraway lands, grand adventures with knights and faeries and wee-folk. He particularly loved writing about his dragon; a huge green beast who would fly away with him, back to Ireland and green meadows of lore. It became such a predictable state, I knew to always bring a pencil and paper with his cuppa."

With a low moan, Mrs Caroll slowly stood up. "Very few people choose this chair, lass. But the ones who do always seem to light up when I bring pencil and paper for them. It's like the chair knows what is deep inside." With one last tender touch of the chair, Mrs Caroll turned and slowly walked back to the kitchen. Anne was left wondering over her words, and the history that rested upon this 'throne of stories'.

Many hours later, Gilbert found Anne sitting in the exact same chair. She was casually writing in the notebook, oblivious to the comings and goings of other patrons.

"She's been there all afternoon. Hasn't moved except to say a quick thank you for her cuppa before she dives back into the book again."

Gilbert looked up to Mrs Caroll. "That's my Anne-girl." He caught himself as soon as the words left his mouth. She wasn't _his_ Anne-girl, but he knew this was closer to the Anne hiding within than the Anne he had seen prior to the accident. Still, it was rather presumptuous of him to have made the statement.

Mrs Caroll hadn't really noticed. "I used to say the same thing about my David. Be gentle when you speak to her. They never like being startled."

Gilbert smiled in agreement and gently walked over. Anne looked up only when he sat in the highest winged chair, smiling at his choice and glancing briefly at Mrs Caroll standing in the kitchen doorway. Mrs Caroll replied with a soft chortle, saying to herself "... every time…"

"Good evening, Gil."

"Good evening, Anne. I'm glad you are aware of the hour. Nurse Foster was starting to worry about you. I took a punt you might be here."

Anne smiled. "I thought the hospital staff might be glad to see me finally step outside on my own."

"Always. It's an important part of your rehabilitation. However, you really should tell someone where you are going. And at least bring a coat. Now that the sun has gone down, it is mighty cold out there."

Anne noticed her coat hanging over Gilbert's chair. "Well, I'm grateful for a friend who is far better prepared than I. Plus, you knew exactly where I was."

"Yes, Mrs Caroll's hearth is a reliable destination." Gilbert looked across at Anne and noticed she was nearly at the end of her notebook. "I know you've been here all afternoon but have you almost finished writing in that book? That's amazing!"

She blushed a little under his praise. "I remember so many life lessons from my dreams. Things my dragon taught me. Things that would be great to teach children to help them in their own recovery. When I start teaching in the new year, I'm not simply covering their ABCs. I need to inspire them to get up and try again. Just like Drage did for me."

Gilbert smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

There was a quiet pause in the conversation. Gilbert relaxed next to the fire while Anne toyed with the corners of her book.

"Gilbert… Um, will you go to the Winter Dance with me, please? I … well, I owe you a dance."

The question seemed to have come from nowhere. At least that's how it appeared to Gilbert; Anne had been dwelling on this thought for almost a week.

"Anne, I would be honoured. Thank you."

And that was the perfect time for Mrs Caroll to bring over some soup for their dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

"Miss Shirley, are you going to dance?"

"No, Sally! Look at that dress! She's going to twirl!"

"Oh, Miss Shirley! You look like a beautiful flower balanced on a stem!"

"Miss Sirley! Miss Sirley! Will dey fweed you?"

Anne couldn't help but laugh at the last question. Five-year-old Stanley had not been able to eat solid food for the last six-months so naturally, his greatest concern for "Miss Sirley" was for her to eat well. The young boy looked closer in age to three but it didn't stop him from loving his soon-to-be teacher as much as the older children.

In fact, over the last month, Anne had gradually been meeting each of the patients in the Children's Ward, preparing herself for the role as their teacher in the new year. It was both exciting and nerve-wracking, as Anne slowly began to realise the enormity of what she had agreed to undertake. The concept of a 'children's ward' was fairly new across Canada, let alone Nova Scotia. Convincing the Hospital Board to consider educating the long-term children was akin to asking the Hospital to take on the foster responsibilities of each child. It reminded Anne of her early years in and out of the orphanage. For Anne, her new role was the least she could do with her second chance at life. It made each child here mean so much more to her.

"Goodness me, children! So many questions! Yes, I am definitely going to dance though not as much as I used to. I still tire easily. Remember, I am a patient like you and just like you, I need to take care of myself."

"Oh, Miss Shirley. Who will you dance with first? May be some mysterious debonair gentleman will stride across the floor and sweep you off your feet into an elegant waltz!" Maria was 12 years old with long golden hair and a romantic nature that would have rivalled Ruby Gillis back in ol' Avonlea. Her enthusiasm for dancing belied the recently amputated leg hiding under the blanket. Anne had learnt very quickly how much Maria enjoyed living vicariously through Anne's stories.

"Well, Maria. If such a gentleman is gentleman enough to ask for a dance, he shall have to wait. I will be giving my first dance to my date for the evening. As romantic as your suggestion would be, I think I prefer someone with a genuine smile; one that reaches up and warms his eyes. Grand gestures and flowery affairs pale in the light of a true companion. One who laughs with you in the joyful songs and supports you in the sad ones."

Maria swooned with a sigh, mumbling "oh, that sounds perfect."

In her heart, Anne agreed completely. It did sound perfect. And for Anne, it was very real.

Early that day, Anne had found a bookmark on the bureau in her room. It was a simple piece of cardboard with a blue ribbon tied at one end, and an elegant apple tree sketched on one side. The apple tree was almost exactly the same as one in her long dream. And she suspected it was the same tree Gilbert had shown her back in Avonlea before they had left for Redmond College.

That felt like such a lifetime ago. Anne was almost embarrassed to admit how much the memory meant to her. So much, she felt compelled to keep the bookmark in her handbag for this evening's dance. It was now her good luck talisman.

The bookmark fitted perfectly in her ice-blue handbag, which was also a perfect match for her ice-blue dress. Anne had been terrified of trying any of her old dresses on, in fear she had lost too much weight after the accident. Once again, Phil had come to the rescue with a helping hand from Stella. Within two days, Phil had embroidered some beautiful bluebells along the edges and bodice with added pleats across the hips of the skirt. Stella had sent through a pair of delicate dark blue dancing shoes, with blue ribbons to tie up around the legs like a ballerina.

The final touch was a sprig of 'baby's breath', sitting against Anne's red hair like a gentle puff of cloud across a golden sunset. For tonight, Nurse Foster was once again 'Kate' and had helped Anne dress and ready. The whole look was breathtaking but Anne was too nervous to believe it herself.

Instead, she had sought out the honesty of children-under the guise of sharing her enthusiasm with them.

"Well, children. It is time for me to head to the Dance. Mr Blythe will be waiting for me. I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow. Yes, Stanley. I will tell you all about the food. And yes, Maria. I will take notes on the dresses and every dance I can muster. Goodnight all!" Anne blew a kiss goodnight, as each of the children moaned half-heartedly.

As Anne walked out of the Children's Ward, she considered herself blessed to be here with them. Not just awake but entrusted with the care of these children; at least as their teacher. It was something she could not have imagined after waking from a coma and yet, here she was. Driven by a burning passion she could only describe as her 'Drage'.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she collided straight into Gilbert without any pause or recognition!

"Gilbert! Oh, I am so sorry! I was off with the fairies again."

"Totally my fault, Anne. Kate told me you were saying goodnight to the children and I hoped to catch you there before you left. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Anne looked up at Gilbert, seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. "Fortunate for me, it wasn't a full-fledged tackle from your football days. I shall live to tell the tale. Is my hair still okay?"

Gilbert stepped back and paused to admire Anne's outfit. Not a hair was out of place and each pleat in her dress was perfect. And yet, Gilbert wouldn't have noticed. All he saw was glistening orbs of shining silver, sweet blush on high cheekbones, a perfectly upturned nose with the slightest splattering of freckles fighting to come back, and the loveliest pair of pink lips shaped into a shy smile.

"You are awesome, Anne."

Right then and there, Anne would have happily given up a night of dancing to spend a quiet moment talking with Gilbert. Instead, she smiled and said. "You are equally awe-inspiring, Gil. Shall we head to the dance and show them how it's done?"

* * *

The Winter Dance was held in the Main Hall at Redmond College. Even though it was a short walk from the Hospital, Gilbert had arranged a cab for them to ensure Anne wasn't tired before they had even started to dance. Kate and Andrew rode with them, though not as a couple. Dorothy also planned to meet them at the Dance.

Anne caught her breath as she watched the ladies walking into the Hall, a rainbow of colours against the last days of Autumn. The last dance she had attended, Anne was paraded around in a wheelchair as the latest miracle patient. The time before that, was the Convocation Ball and that was an equally uncomfortable affair.

"Anne? Are you okay?" Ever the nurse, Kate was first to notice Anne's discomfort.

"Fine. Just fine, Kate. There are a lot of people here tonight…"

Gilbert quickly grabbed her arm and whispered, "Don't fret, Carrots. It's just like the old days. We're here for you. Let's do this together."

Anne smiled. More than anything, she wanted to make this dance special for Gilbert. She owed it to him. Through the large oak doors, Anne could see the hustle and bustle of people mingling in a blur of movement. The music was already in full swing and the dancefloor was filling up.

"Let's do this."

After settling their things in the cloakroom, Gilbert turned to Anne and bowed slightly. "Well, m'lady. May I have the honour of the first dance?"

Anne had already prepared a dozen witty remarks for this inevitable invitation, and yet they all disappeared when she looked up to his eyes. The last time they had stood together in this Hall, Gilbert's eyes had been filled with hurt, dulling their usual shine. Just like the Blacksmith.

But not tonight. Now, Gilbert's eyes shone like a tiger's eye, warm and bright. They filled his whole face. Anne simply nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Their first dance was a moderate waltz. Gilbert gently rested his hand on Anne's waist and offered the other hand to her. Anne stepped into his circle and rested into his hold on her. _One, two, three. One, two, three. Just like before._

No, not like before. Gilbert had never felt this strong before. Nor had he filled a suit so well. Or had he? Anne struggled to remember if they _were_ dancing, just like old times. Surely she would remember Gilbert smelling this good. Or his touch tickling her hand so… Anne sought something new to focus on before she was totally distracted.

"Mr Blythe, I do believe you lied to me."

"Really? How is that, Miss Shirley?"

"You said it was going to be just like old times. It distinctly is not."

"Are you sure? Maybe your memory is stumbling. I recall many waltzes with your charming company."

"As do I. But I never felt this clumsy before. I feel different. Heavy. Like this dance…"

"...Means something?" Gilbert's hold on Anne's hand tightened ever so slightly. "Well, I think a near-death experience will do that. We've both been through a bit over the last few years." Gilbert felt Anne stumble a little and brought her a little closer to him.

Anne smiled at his caring gesture. "I'm fine, doctor. Just a little stumble. Don't you dare stop dancing. This DOES mean something. To me."

Gilbert gently spun Anne out to arm's length but he almost missed to catch her. _Means something to her?_ As Anne spun back in, he noted Anne's inability to meet his gaze. "What does it mean to you, Anne?"

"It means I'm alive! It means I'm awake!" Anne twirled under Gilbert's arm, landing even closer to Gilbert's chest. "Gil, I want to live. Not just exist but actually _live_. I spent so long dreaming, I forgot what it was like to live."

Gilbert was not following what Anne was saying. "Well, yes. You were in a coma for over a year…"

"No, Gil. I was dreaming long before that! I just needed a reason to wake up again."

The song came to an end. Reluctantly, Gilbert let go of Anne and watched her step backwards. "Thank you, Anne. That dance meant something to me too."

Gilbert's words were barely above a whisper and carried the weight of friendship with them. Anne's eyes flew up to meet his gaze. For Gilbert, the dance had been one last moment of quiet intimacy, a moment to celebrate all they had achieved. One dance at the Convocation Ball could have held the same feeling but tonight-Tonight held something more. It held forgiveness, survival, and downright raw honesty.

For Gilbert, he was grateful for both of them to be alive and humble enough to not ask for more.

Gilbert watched as a smile of revelation spread across Anne's face. He had always felt a spark within Anne but now she was alight with energy. She was right; even in his arms, she felt more alive than anything he remembered of their Redmond years, or Avonlea years beyond that.

Before he had a chance to ask for a second dance, Anne faltered slightly. "Anne? Let's find the drinks table. You promised your nurse you would take it easy tonight. And I don't know about you but I am terrified of her."

Over Gilbert's shoulder, Anne caught sight of Dorothy waving to them across the room. "Timely, since your wife just arrived." Gilbert coughed and spun around to follow Anne's gaze. As he spotted Dorothy, he laughed and turned back to Anne.

"Not funny, Shirley. Not funny at all."

* * *

As promised to Kate, Anne sat out the next three dances to rest. Gilbert had offered to sit with her but never heard her reply-Dorothy had quickly dragged him out on to the dance floor, with only the gleeful laugh of Anne to bid him farewell.

Kate also offered to sit out a dance or two. However, this did not last long as she was offered the partnership of a dashing young medical student from the hospital.

This left Andrew to keep Anne company, and he opted for the less serious side of the role. "Never fear, fair maiden. I shall stay by your side!"

Anne laughed. "Thank you, my lord! We shall see how long this lasts. There are many beautiful ladies here tonight. Many are eyeing you from across the room." Andrew merely replied with a wink, making Anne laugh even more.

As the music lulled, both Andrew and Anne watched Gilbert's attempt to end his dance with Dorothy. He bowed gently then started to return to Anne, only to have Dorothy grab his hand and drag him back to the floor again! The scene was so comical, Anne found herself crying tears of laughter.

Andrew smiled at the theatrics. He could see the sparkle in Anne's eyes while she watched the dancing pair play it up for her. Gilbert's antics were purely for entertainment, with an exaggerated physical comedy to the point of absurd. And Dorothy-she was smiling like a bird released. Her entire body looked relaxed and comfortable, despite the excessive movement Gilbert brought to their dance. A two-step had never looked so aerobic! Andrew could only imagine what her life must be like, cooped up with the rest of the Gardner family. Even across a dance floor, the partnership between Gilbert and Anne was magical. Andrew counted himself lucky to be considered their friend.

Finally, Dorothy allowed Gilbert to rest between songs. Gilbert fairly collapsed into the chair next to Anne, amidst her fervent applause for their efforts. "Oh bravo! You two looked marvellous out there! You lit up the room!"

Andrew agreed wholeheartedly. "Bravo indeed! And a well-deserved break. Let me fetch you some refreshments and see if I can hunt down Kate."

Gilbert smiled. "Well, it's nice to break up the monotony with a bit of sparkle. However, Dorothy, I am totally and utterly smashed. Can we please sit out for a few?"

Sparkling blue eyes laughed back at him. "Of course, Gilbert. I should sashay around the room and mix in. Who knows what rumours we would hear if I'm seen with only one dance partner? Oh, look! There's George Hallett and his delightful sister, Claire. She always looks like she needs to be shown how to have a good time, don't you think?" With a wink, Dorothy left the pair and twirled across the room to her new dance-buddies.

"Anne, are you sure you will survive living with Dorothy?"

Anne laughed. "No. But I can't wait to find out. Are you … worried? Because you know… I'm not…"

Gilbert turned quickly to look at Anne. "What? No! Dorothy is a blast of fresh air amongst the propriety around us. And just because she is … so inclined, doesn't mean she HAS to be with every woman who walks past. She is still a person and, may I say, a good friend. If I assumed that of Dorothy than I would have to assume that of every man in the room too."

"Oh, and I here I thought maybe I was simply irresistible to _every_ person, man or woman…"

The speed of Gilbert's eyebrow rising and the slight sputtering before his answer was enough to break Anne's straight face. "Oh, relax Gilbert! I'm not THAT vain. To be honest, I am relieved to hear you speak of Dorothy in such a respectful manner. I was concerned it might change your view on our living arrangements. Dorothy and I have spoken in-depth, and while she has been adamant in the platonic nature of our friendship, she did confess to some enjoyment at Roy's … discomfort with the arrangement."

Gilbert looked up to see the twinkle in Anne's eyes and burst into laughter. "Anne, I am simply grateful for you to have someone to watch over you."

Something softened over Anne, taking away the frivolity of their chatter and bringing a slight weight of seriousness.

"I always had someone watching over me. I just didn't always understand why."

Before Gilbert could question further, Andrew returned with refreshments and a flustered Kate, who he had found hiding around the drinks table.

"The nerve of him! Thinking a dance with me was PAYMENT for a free study lesson. Well, if that sorry excuse for a medical student asks me to 'study' with him again, I will pour a bottle of laxatives into his coffee cup."

At Kate's words, the sombre mood was broken and the cheerful group broke into laughter.

By the end of the first hour, Anne was struggling to stay awake. Gilbert and Kate both noticed a slight listlessness about her, sharing a concerned look.

"It looks like Cinderella is ready for her pumpkin coach," Gilbert shared with the group of friends. "How about I go and organise a cab while Kate helps you with the cloakroom? Andrew, you don't need to call it an early night on our account. Kate and I can take care of Anne."

Andrew cast a tender look over to Anne, who sighed dramatically for effect. "Alas, my lord. It appears we must part, as is inevitable for all good partnerships." Andrew laughed and bowed deeply.

"Nay, my lady! For I shall stand here in your stead and fight off the dragons!"

With a serious look in her eye, Anne reached out to grab Andrew's hand. "No. Never fight the dragons. Find the one who burns just as brightly as you do." Anne added a wink and smile to her words, leaving Andrew confused but enchanted.

Kate gently held Anne's arm as they slowly walked to the cloakroom. "Now, Anne. Don't go encouraging him. We know he'll spend the rest of the night looking for a powerful dragon amongst the sweet little lambs out there on the dance floor. And then he won't know what to do with himself!"

* * *

For the short ride back to the hospital, Kate kept the conversation flowing. She could easily see how tired Anne was but there was an air of contentment around her; mostly due to the support Gilbert gave her. Kate recalled how surprised she was to hear Royal Gardner had been Anne's beau, and not Gilbert Blythe. Even in recovery, this pair seemed to match so well. As they arrived at the main entrance, Kate thought it prudent to make herself scarce. There was no need for a chaperone here, nor was there need for interference either.

"Thank you, Mr Blythe, for a wonderful evening. And you, Anne. Oh, to have seen you before your accident would have been dazzling! Don't you worry. You're almost back to full health now. Gilbert, make sure she goes straight to bed. You know the children will be awaiting your stories first thing tomorrow morning."

"Do you have far to walk, Kate? I can escort you home…"

Kate smiled at Gilbert's offer. "No, no. I've been on call so much these past few years, I thought it prudent to live near the hospital. My boarding house is just on the corner there. Goodnight, you pair. And again, thank you."

After they watched Kate walk down the footpath, Gilbert turned to Anne to say goodnight. "Thank you, Anne. It really did mean something special to me, to share that dance with you."

"Do you still watch over me, Gilbert?"

Flustered, Gilbert replied, "You're not really a patient anymore Anne."

"At first, I thought you were doing it from duty. As a doctor, or at least one in training. Making sure I had someone familiar to wake to, so I wouldn't feel rejected. And that in itself. That meant a lot to me. Especially after I treated you so badly. But a doctor doesn't sit by every patient, reading at night. Do they?"

Gilbert looked down at his hands, his cheeks red. "Kate told you, didn't she?"

"No. You did."

Anne reached into her bag and pulled out the bookmark. Instantly, Gilbert recognised it as his own; he had been looking for the very same bookmark for over a week and had given up hope of ever finding it.

Anne was first to break the awkward silence. "I would never have thought twice about it. Except, I know this tree, don't I? It was in my long dream, just like you. Always there, always encouraging me. Always supporting me, no matter what. You always believe in me, even when I don't myself."

Gilbert looked down at the bookmark and reached out to touch the ribbon.

"Please, Gil. It's yours."

Without looking at Anne, Gilbert took the bookmark and gently rubbed the blue ribbon. Suddenly, he remembered where they were: outside in the cold with little but their coats to keep them warm.

Gilbert turned to open the door to the main building. Inside, the night nurse looked up to see what the disturbance was. Recognising Gilbert, the nurse nodded her head and returned to her book. Gilbert quietly ushered Anne inside and closed the door behind him.

"This is a much longer conversation and one I prefer inside where it is warm. But you're tired, Anne…"

Vehemently, Anne shook her head, suffering a short spasm of dizziness. "No, I will not run from us again. I will not let you go again."

Surprised by the emotion in Anne's voice, Gilbert stepped back. Throwing a quick look around the foyer, Gilbert noted two chairs down towards the staircase. "Okay, let's take a seat over here and talk. But if you fall asleep, I'm leaving you there and calling back in the morning."

"You mean, like the time you fell asleep at the table in Green Gables?"

"Yes, well at least Marilla was kind enough to throw a blanket over me."

As Anne took the seat offered to her, Gilbert steeled himself for the conversation. He was totally prepared for her to send him away. It really had not been proper for him to sit by her bed at night. In fact, it had been rather selfish of him…

"Gilbert, why did you stop visiting me?"

Gilbert could not hide the shock from his face. "Uh… Well… I mean… Or do you mean...?"

Anne sighed. "You were always in my dreams. Just naturally hanging around the castle, as you belonged there. Angry and brooding but there. And now I learn you were there _while_ I was sleeping. But then you stopped. You left me in the castle. Why did you stop visiting me?"

A thought of realisation hit Gilbert with enough force to sit him back in the chair. He gazed up at the ceiling and thought carefully about his next words. "Anne, tell me about the Blacksmith."

Anne sighed again. "Well, it didn't start well. You certainly didn't make it easy for me. Every time I asked you a question, you would answer with some off-handed remark that left me confused. Nothing was simple and I was constantly thinking about everything you said or did." Anne laughed as she remembered the sound of the blacksmith's hammer. "Even when I didn't _want_ to see you, you made sure I knew you were there. That blasted hammer, clanging away!"

Gilbert smiled. "Yes, I can see how you would think of me as the Blacksmith."

Anne looked up at Gilbert. "No, you _were_ the Blacksmith. My Blacksmith. Always there, always ready to guide me. You were my support. You made me think and assess everything. You gave me the tools to find my way out without sacrifice or hurt. We made magic together… And then...And then you went away."

Gilbert's brow creased as he tried to understand. "You sent me away?"

"No. YOU left ME!" Anne's words were not loud but they were forceful. "I understood why you were angry. I took that. I deserved that. But then you left me."

A soft tear started to slowly slide down Anne's face, leaving a ghostly trail down her cheek. Gilbert's heart ached, frustrated by the pain caused by a dream that he was somehow responsible for.

And then she smiled. "When I woke up, you were there. At first, I didn't recognise you, and I could only think of you as my Blacksmith. You had come back to me. When I found your bookmark, I thought maybe you had been there with me."

Gilbert smiled. "I was."

Finally, Anne relaxed her shoulders and breathed deeply with relief. "Oh good. I thought I was going crazy."

Gilbert laughed a little at this. "You and me both. I fell asleep a few times next to you. I'm surprised Dr Chamberson didn't kick me out of the program."

Now it was Anne's turn to laugh. "Gil, you have always been there. I don't think even Dr Chamberson could have kept you away."

Hazel eyes suddenly turned fierce. "Never."

Anne gently reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Gilbert. I am so sorry for sending you away. And I am so sorry for not understanding our relationship. But I feel like I've been given a second chance at life. And I do not want to waste a moment of it. Can you… will you give me a second chance? With us?"

Gilbert closed his eyes and rested into Anne's hand. It felt small yet secure. Warm yet relieving. He could rest here forever. When he opened his eyes, he saw Anne's glistening with hope. "When I heard you were in the hospital, I knew I had to be here for you. And every day, I was preparing myself for you to wake up and tell me to go away again. But I _had_ to be here for you. And I will _always_ be here for you. I've just been waiting for you to tell me when you're ready."

There was a small gasp of relief before Gilbert suddenly felt Anne's lips pressed against his own. _Anne Shirley is kissing me?!_ A wave of pure delight washed over Gilbert as he wrapped his arms around Anne's body and brought her closer to him. He could feel her warm tears against his face and her soft lips moving gently against his own. Slowly he recognised her mouth was giggling and pulled away.

"Excuse me, Miss Shirley but I didn't think our first kiss was worth laughing at."

Anne smiled shyly at Gilbert. "No, that was beautiful. Completely inappropriate behaviour but beautiful. I was overcome with how to tell you I was ready."

"That was NOT what I meant, Anne! Oh, as much as I want to go right back to kissing you, I need you to understand! You said it yourself. You have a second chance at life. You told me about your ideas for the Hospital School and the children here. You have dreams and goals. I'm still studying but I will wait for you. I don't want you giving up anything for me when you have all of this. Just let me be there to help and I will wait for you."

Anne smiled, her eyes glistening in the soft light of the hallway lanterns. "There's my Blacksmith."

This time, it was Gilbert who kissed Anne; softer but with no less emotion than their first. It merely a moment but then they paused to breathe, resting their foreheads together and revelling in the shared touch.

Gilbert was first to speak. "Miss Shirley, we have much to discuss but it can wait until morning. Right now, I think it would be best if I escort you to your room."

Anne smiled. "I'm surprised I stayed awake this long. But it was worth it."

With a soft laugh, Gilbert gently lifted Anne up from her chair and walked her back to her room. Once they reached her door, Gilbert ended the night with a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll be back in the morning."

As she slowly closed the door, Anne whispered, "And I'll see you in my dreams."


	27. Chapter 27

_The vibrant green hills rolled along underneath her. Anne felt like she shouldn't be looking down, but it was such a thrill to see them flowing like a molten landscape; glowing and pulsating with life._

" _Is it far? To your friend?" Anne asked Drage._

" _Why? Is the journey boring you?" Drage's chuckle rumbled beneath her. "Oh, I see. You wanted to seek out a certain Blacksmith, did you? Trust me-he'll be waiting. And this is better."_

 _Anne's face turned scarlet and she whispered to herself, "You may think that…"_

" _I heard that, Anne. Remember-I am a part of you."_

 _With an exasperated sigh, Anne returned to the glorious view. Before too long, Drage slowed in her movements and swirled into a descent to a rocky outcrop._

 _There was naught around except for the stony tower sitting on the cliff. Down below, far away down below, ocean waves pummeled against the rocks, splashing up the mist and releasing a fresh scent of salt in the air. Anne closed her eyes to breathe it all in, tasting it as she inhaled. She felt the cool moisture lightly rest on her face, like a faint veil of lace. Between the magic of the moment and the sound of the ocean, Drage had to ROAR to be heard._

" _Sorry, Drage. I'm coming."_

 _Drage could only shake her head, not surprised in the least._

 _As they approached the tower, Anne saw a man sitting by the wall, stroking a small creature by his side. Was it a dog? Maybe a cat? No, on closer inspection, Anne could see it was a dragon! A dragon, much like Drage, but on a much smaller scale. This dragon was small enough to sit on the seat next to the man, with its head resting on his lap. Where Drage's colours were made of burning fire and embers, this dragon was a comforting emerald green; similar to the hills they had flown over to reach here._

 _The small green dragon raised its head. "Took your time."_

" _She was … distracted."_

 _The older man chuckled to himself. "Ahhh. If only for distractions." He looked up at Anne and she was surprised to sense no familiarity in him whatsoever._

 _He looked to be about 50-years-old. His grey hair was longish towards the back, just brushing against the collar of his shirt. His beard was thinning down his jaw line but at least it didn't hide his warm smile; a smile that brightened his eyes and filled his cheeks. He was a little shorter than Anne and a bit rounder. Anne searched for any familiarity but found none at all._

" _Ah, lass. You will not find an old soul 'ere. We be new, brought together by a common friend."_

" _Do you mean … our dragons?"_

 _The man laughed. "Nay, though they be helpful. I mean, the lil' woman. Or perhaps,_ _ **my**_ _lil' woman."_

 _Anne was now perturbed. She knew many wives of men around his age. And there was a certain indignation in assuming she would know of a woman only by their association to a man. Surely, Anne should know many women on their own merits! In fact, she was only just saying to Mrs Carroll the other day…_

 _Ohhhhhh_

" _So, you're Mr Carroll, I presume?"_

" _Flesh and bone. Well, so to speak", he replied with a wink._

" _And how do you know my dragon?"_

" _In the same manner I know mine. Not so much as knowin' a dragon but as knowin' meself. See, I was a writer too."_

 _Anne collapsed into a seated position in front of Mr Carroll. "Yes, your wife talked of you, ever so fondly!"_

" _Aye. I do miss ma girl. Now she was magic. She knew how to bring a story outta me like no-one else. I'd be sketching ma ideas and she would just come-on over and ask all the right questions. Then, bam! There's ma story."_

 _The newly-made friends laughed together, as Anne knew exactly what he meant. Sometimes, an idea wasn't enough. You needed someone to … round it out with all the right questions._

 _Anne looked over at his dragon. "Mrs Carroll said your dragon was a …" Anne coughed politely before quoting with the unfortunate word. " … Beast?"_

 _Mr Carroll raised his eyebrows and looked down at the green pet. An affectionate smile grew across his face. "This thing? Nay, you could say we've mellowed over the years. We told our stories. It's time to sit back and enjoy them now." He looked over to Anne's dragon. "Now, your lady there has plenty-a stories to show you. Plenty-adventures ahead for you. She's a strong passion, that one."_

 _Drage seemed rather chuffed with his comments. Or at least the slight puff of smoke gave the impression._

" _Yes, I'm thinking of using my stories to share with the children in the hospital and help them recover. Like rehabilitation, of sorts." The more Anne thought about it, the more she liked the idea._

 _So did Mr Carroll. "Splendid. Helped you so use it to help others. Love it. Hmmm, I think I have one more story to share. If ya have a moment, that is."_

 _Anne rested her back against the bench seat and reached for the cup of tea that had appeared suddenly next to her. She nodded gently and gave a content sigh. Storytime was her favourite time of all. And Mr Carroll had the most soothing voice._

" _In every great moment of me life, there has always been a hand. At the beginning, it was a lily white hand, soft as a feather but with the strength of an ox to pull me out of danger. And for me, there was nothing greater than holding that hand…"_

* * *

Gilbert had rushed his breakfast. The pain of indigestion was weighing on him, mixing it up with the nerves in his belly. He was so grateful for it to be Saturday because there is no way he would have been able to concentrate in class like this.

"Walk it off, Blythe. Walk it off."

Gilbert simply _knew_ if he saw Anne like this-in a jittery mess of excitement and nerves-she would startle.

… _Would she?_ The Anne last night was not the same Anne of old. Okay, she was kind of the same Anne. There were certainly elements of Anne-ness about her but there were parts that were certainly not. For example, Anne of old would flinch or freeze when he touched her. Anne last night kissed him.

 _ **Anne kissed him.**_

Okay. That deserved a pause. Gilbert walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, his heart racing from memory and not exertion.

There _were_ parts of the old Anne still there; her verve for life, her stories, her creativity, her smile. Things he had not seen since before his proposal at Patty's Place. And yet there was something new about her too. There was a sense of gratitude for life. A sense of urgency. Not surprising, since she had a near-death experience. Like a sense of purpose.

Gilbert's father had asked him about the possibility of Anne waking up different. Ever since that question last Christmas, Gilbert had been preparing for any multitude of variations of change. What if she woke and didn't laugh every again? What if she woke and was even more prim and proper, just like Roy wanted? What if she hated trees? What if she hated him?

It had filled him with fear when she woke and didn't recognise him. It was also pretty bad when Anne didn't speak for a while; who could imagine a world without Anne talking?

But now this? Gilbert smiled with joy and commenced walking to the hospital again. Anne _was_ different. So was Gilbert. This time, everything was different. And still a little the same.

Anne wasn't in her bedroom. And she wasn't in the paediatric ward. Gilbert's next guess was the garden, and there she was-sitting under the oak tree, as it slowly shed its leaves. Anne looked like the very personification of Autumn itself, with her auburn hair braided just reaching over one shoulder and a brown coat covering her yellow dress. She was hurriedly writing in a book-another book? Was she making up for lost time while sleeping?

Gilbert walked carefully over to Anne, so as not to startle her too much. He sat down and gently said, "Good morning, Anne-girl."

…

No response. She kept on writing.

Gilbert was a little put out by this. "Uh, Anne. I said good morning."

Still nothing. Anne's pencil continued to scratch across the paper.

A look of concern crossed Gilbert's face. Had he imagined last night? Maybe she had regrets and was collecting her thoughts in writing before rejecting him again.

Gilbert went to stand up but was stopped by a pale white hand flicking out to grab his wrist. Anne's right hand was still scribbling out words but her left hand was grasped tightly to Gilbert, preventing him from walking away.

"Just…. One… more… sentence…"

Gilbert blinked as he realised it was Anne mumbling these words.

"There." The pencil fell to the page. Anne let go of Gilbert's wrist and sighed. "Wow. That was a powerhouse moment. Had to get that one out before it burned its way through me!" Anne breathed a giant sigh of relief then turned to greet Gilbert with a smile.

Gilbert caught his own breath, seeing the light glow all around Anne. She radiated and he was stunned.

"Oh, so now it's your turn to ignore me? I said, good morning Gil!"

"Oh! Yes, good morning, Anne!"

Anne laughed. "I'm sorry, Gil. Last night I had this amazing dream. Drage took me to see Mr Carroll… yes, just like Mrs Carroll's Mr Carroll. I met his dragon and we talked about writing and teaching and helping the children. And there were these rolling hills. And he understood how I want to help the children here. And he told me a story. And I just had to write the story down. I want to give it as a gift to Mrs Carroll for Christmas, to say thank you for taking care of me and you. And did you know Christmas is coming soon? Oh, of course you did. You probably already have plans. And I haven't done anything yet. And I so want to see Marilla and Green Gables but I don't know if I'm allowed to travel and then there is Phil and her new baby but there is Diana and her growing family as well…"

Suddenly, Anne stopped talking. Purely because Gilbert had gently rested a finer upon her lips. As he slowly removed the finger, Anne whispered "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Gilbert nodded and smiled. "Anne, was last night real?"

Anne smiled in return. "That's a question I was going to ask you."

"May I kiss you?"

Anne nodded, trying so hard to stop her smile from growing and thus preventing the kiss she wanted so badly. Gilbert could see this and simply thought it was adorable. Nothing was going to prevent this kiss.

Anne closed her eyes and felt the softness of Gilbert's lips. They were warm and gentle, just like the rest of him. There was a warmth radiating from them, as the kiss filled her with joy. She wanted more, for she could sense the passion deep within the kiss but at the same time, Anne felt reassured and safe.

Gilbert sighed. It was like coming home. And at least now he knew he hadn't imagined last night.

Gilbert sat back and took another breath. "So in order of your ramblings," he started to count with his fingers. "Yes, I want to hear all about your plans for the Hospital School, and how you are going to use your stories to help the children. I think it is a marvellous gift you have for Mrs Carroll and I would love to come with you when you deliver it. Yes, I knew it was Christmas, mainly because I have a list of exams and papers I have to submit to pass my classes before I can take a break for the holidays. Yes, I was planning on travelling home to Avonlea for the holidays and was going to suggest we travel together. Yes, I was going to suggest visiting Phil and Jo beforehand. And no, I haven't said anything to Diana because I didn't know if you wanted it to be a surprise."

Anne jumped and wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck. "Oh, I knew you would understand. You always understand!"

Anne's words hit Gilbert hard in the chest. For a moment, he was thrown back to their days in Avonlea. Back when he _thought_ he knew everything about Anne; everything about himself. And it was that arrogance that had assumed he could take the reins on their friendship and lead it to his dream future. He did not want to make that mistake again.

Gilbert gently unwrapped Anne's arms. "No, Anne. I don't always understand. That's how we've made mistakes in the past. I've made mistakes in the past. But this time is different. I want to learn along with you and work together. I want to see where you go and travel along with you. No pressure. No expectations. When I came back to Kingsport, I promised myself to offer you friendship again. To be happy with that and not be greedy asking for more than you are willing to give. I'll be honest with you; I loved Anne the school-girl; I loved Anne the teacher; and I loved Anne the college student. And now, I am in love with Anne the woman. But this time I will wait until you know yourself."

"Oh, Gilbert Blythe! That is exactly what my Blacksmith would say. Give me a sword but wait and see what I do with it. Offer me assistance but not jump in until I need you to. I could not want for more." Anne rested her hand against his cheek. There comes a time in each person's life when they must read from their Book of Revelations. Oh, how fortunate they both were to survive their individual journeys and reach this point together!

Gilbert sighed. Yes, this was real. He had a second chance. "As much as I want to just sit here and listen to you wax lyrical all day, I wasn't joking about my studies. And I also recall a young Miss Gardner being very eager to take you house-hunting today."

"And you are still okay with our arrangements?"

"Yes", Gilbert replied with a smile. "You can't live in the hospital forever and you need to live nearby so as to walk to Hospital School. I still have a year and half of studies to go, plus the need for some savings to start my own practice afterwards. We can talk more about dreams later but right now we need to focus. You need a house and I need the library. How about I meet you and Dorothy at Mrs Carroll's for tea this afternoon? And tomorrow, we can have lunch with Phil and Jo? I missed last week and need to do some sort of penance for it."

"Perfect."

* * *

"It's perfect."

Dorothy was amazed at Anne's steadfast response to the first house they saw.

"Darling, there are two more on the list today. I'm sure they are…"

Anne shook her head. "No. This is the one for us. It's one block from both Mrs Carroll and the Hospital. And look at the trees out front! That big oak is absolutely majestic, guarding our door like a night-watchman! And I can reach out to the branches from the bedroom. Or I could take the rear bedroom, looking out over the small orchard-really, I had begun to think only Patty's Place could hold such rustic charm but to know we have our own fresh fruit on the back doorstep, along with a robust vegetable garden! I'm not fussy on the bedroom either way…."

As Anne continued to dance around the lower level pointing out all of the hidden gems, Dorothy's smile grew and grew. She too had felt an immediate affinity with the house but had not the courage to admit it. The other houses were nice and all, but they weren't _this_ house.

"... and can't you just imagine sitting on the back porch, watching the sun set in the distance. Ooooh, and the library! Dorothy, it has a library!"

There had been some consternation, a fear Anne might change her mind but Dorothy could see quite easily how enthusiastic Anne was to move in together. And watching her dance around the house, Dorothy couldn't hide her own excitement. This just seemed so …

"Perfect. We'll take it."

Dorothy shook her head in amazement. And like that, they were housemates.

Anne turned to Dorothy. "Did you notice how many bedrooms there are?"

"Yes, three. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't it be an absolute treat if Kate moved in with us? I mean, I don't even know if she is looking or not but…"

Dorothy walked up to Anne and linked their arms. "Sweety, I think Kate would be an awesome addition to our merry house. She's just the right type of person to keep us grounded. We don't need the money; Mummy is so thrilled with our living arrangements so is willing to pay for anything. But Kate's company would be just what we need."

While Anne moved to talk with the landlady in the front sitting room, Dorothy paused to look over the orchard. The house was smaller than her family home but already it felt warmer. Dorothy couldn't help but consider how different her life was today compared with how she had expected it to be. Two years ago, her best chance at happiness was to move in with Roy and Anne once they married-anything to escape the pressure from her mother for an arranged marriage. Anne's rejection had hurt Dorothy far more than it had hurt Roy. All the potential hopes and dreams for their blossoming friendship and of course, Roy's protection.

And who would have thought it would be Anne who would end up her protector?! Dorothy smiled. Yes, they would make this a real home. Anne would have time to find herself before galloping off into the sunset with Gilbert. And Dorothy would have time to find _herself_ and maybe some path through the murky waters of life.

Ever so gently, Dorothy was broken from her daydreams by Anne's hand on her shoulder. "Dorothy? Mrs Lancaster is happy to sign the lease with us right now. Apparently, the ladies at Patty's Place put a good word in for us."

The two friends smiled. "Well, let's go talk to Kate!"


	28. Chapter 28

_Darling Diana_ ,

 _Oh, how I long to sit next to you again! To talk as only kindred spirits can! To share some raspberry cordial and dine on your sweetest shortbread! I miss your smile, your voice, and most of all_ _yor_ _your wisdom._

 _I am sorry for the_ _sate_ _state of my letter. I am still working on my writing. And I am sorry for not giving you the epistolary novel you deserve-though, give it time and I am sure you could make it from my letters. I just noticed I could write 'epistolary' correctly the first time but I could not spell 'state'._

 _Most of all, I am sorry for ever questioning your wisdom. For years, I_ _douted_ _doubted your claims that I loved Gilbert Blythe. When we were young, it seemed so insulting. When we became_ _frends_ frieds _friends I could never see him as a romantic sooter because he was simply 'Gilbert'. Little did I now then, it was his very 'Gilbert-ness' that I would treasure so much._

 _Did I tell you about my_ _dreems?_ _dreams? While I slept, I dreamt of a castle with a prince and a dragon and various friends around the castle with a prince and a dragon. You were there, of course, my dearest. You and your infinite wisdom, reminding me of balance in life. Of being tru to myself. _

_Gilbert was also there. No, not the prince. No, the prince was a fallacy. A fake trying to keep me away from what I truley am and needed. No, Gilbert was not the prince. He was the Black Smith, there to help me in every pracktical way possible. Never to interefere. Never tell me what to do. Simply there to help when I asked. Simply "Gilbert". It was so natural for him to be in the castle. Like he belonged there._

 _He is here now. Well, not right now while I am_ _riting_ _writing. Gilbert is here. And we have talked. And I love him. And I realise how wrong I was! He has always been the one who belongs in my life. Wherever we go, it is together. Even in_ _sikness_ _sickness, we still end up in the same place. And now we have the opportunity to stay here together, for a litle longer, and forge our own paths. Gil still needs to finish his medical school and I have the opportunity to teach here at the hospital. To create a school. It will not be much but it will be enouf for me to see if I can still do this. Imagine! Gilbert and I, working side by side - him as a doctor, healing the children. Me as the teacher, nurturing their minds while they recover. I can start with our dear friendship and rebuild from there._

 _However, before we reach that point, I have the most brilliant news rof you! We are coming home for Christmas! The doctors have said I am recovering well and if I continue to improve, I can travel home with Gilbert for Christmas. Nothing like having my own personal medical care, right?_

 _Promise me you will keep a day just for us! Oh, I cannot wait to see your sherub! To see Little Fred smile at you, and watch you dote on him like the beutiful mother you are._

 _Until then, I must rest. I must show the doctors I am resting and recovering and rest. Who would think after such a long sleep I would still feel so tired. So I must rest. I have so much more to tell you. But I am so tired. I think I should rest._

 _Until then, our friendship shall warm to the depths of my bosom,_

 _Your dearest and sworn friend,_

 _Ann e_

 _PS. I am so sorry for my horrible writing. I am simply so tired. Not the most becoming example of a teacher but I *will* improve befor school starts in the new yeer._

* * *

 _Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _I know I promised to write more often but time is slipping through my fingers faster than I can turn the pages in my books. Before you start to worry, I am well-rested, well-fed, and well-cared for here. My accomplishments are great enough for the hospital to maintain a vested interest in my welfare, so I am assured plenty of care._

 _There is also another who is keeping an eye on me. I have the greatest of news regarding Anne: She loves me! She said so herself. I do not have enough paper nor ink to give you the full details but ever since she woke, we have spoken a bit more each day until finally, we could piece together all of the misunderstandings and see the truth of our feelings._

 _And there is more-Anne has permission from the doctors to travel home for Christmas. So long as she continues to blow them away with her recovery. We have had a few reasons to watch closely but overall her recovery is nothing short of a miracle. She still stumbles a little and daydreams a lot, but then Anne has often been like this. If anything, it reassures me to see a little of the old Anne shining through._

 _When we return to Avonlea, Dr Chamberson has asked for me to attend to Anne personally. Of course, I see no problem with this but I also promised to write to you immediately and ensure your guarantee to chaperone us appropriately too. Considering it will be Winter and Anne is not yet fully stable on her feet, I think this will be a much easier job for you than when we were younger. Can I count on your assistance?_

 _Once we have final consent and permission from this end, I will write to you immediately of the details for travel._

 _Until then, thank you. For your support, your guidance, and your help in my own recovery thus ensuring I was here to help Anne._

 _Your ever grateful son,_

 _Gilbert_

* * *

 _To the Board of Trustees,_

 _As discussed at the recent Board Meeting, the proposal for the private school at the Kingsport Hospital has been approved by the Hospital Board. A teacher has now been selected; Miss Anne Shirley comes with high qualifications from Redmond College and a personal interest in furthering the paediatric care for hospital patients._

 _The costs incurred by the Board will be minimal. The teacher has agreed to a payment plan directly with the hospital, with a small allowance funded by ourselves to provide for accommodation and living expenses._

 _In addition to the teacher, my recent proposal included the consideration of an administrator to assist Miss Shirley in her management of the school. Fortunate for us, my sister Miss Dorothy Gardner is available and highly suitable for the position. Being a member of the Gardner Trust, Miss Dorothy will not require a salary for her position. Miss Gardner will also board with Miss Shirley, which will assist the Board in the accommodation considerations. I am confident the Board will understand the mutual benefits of this arrangement and proceed accordingly._

 _Based on the foresight of this project, I predict private tuition will be available within the next two years, paying for the project itself within six-months of this target. Until then, ongoing discussions should continue with the government officials and a collaborative relationship I propose we meet again in the new year to discuss final details._

 _Yours in confidence,_

 _Mr Royal Gardner_

* * *

 _Dear Professor Horsley,_

 _My esteemed colleagues have suggested I reach out to you. I understand the distance between Canada and the British Isles is great, however, I am assured you are the best in your field._

 _I have a patient in my care with a complicated medical history. I have included a short copy of her file for your consideration._

 _In summary, she has recently awoken from a long comatose state following on from a traumatic accident with many complications. Upon regaining consciousness, there were physical and psychological trauma still remnant; some have improved, others have left residual damage._

 _I have recently learned of your interest in 'aneurysms' and your attempts at early detection. One of your seminars in Berlin discussed the consequence of pressure from a cranial aneurysm. While I have no way of proving it, my 'doctor intuition' has suggested we may have early signs here. You will note from the attached file, I have included a separate document recording all of the symptoms noted and their daily transgression. My greatest concerns at the moment are the impact on speech, delusions, and short-term memory. Inaction suggests an inevitable decline in health with a high possibility of sudden death; however, the only possible action would be neurosurgery which, in itself, is high risk. Neither option has been discussed with the patient until I have sought consultation with yourself._

 _From your own research, I have learned that time is of the essence. If you are available, I invite you to attend here at Kingsport Hospital. Our medical school would welcome your guidance on this matter and cover all costs for your stay. Such esteemed experience would always benefit our educational programs. If, however, you are unavailable, could you please advise of an equally esteemed peer who may assist us._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Dr Chamberson_


End file.
